Logan: After the End
by HoppinWildedly
Summary: First Gabriella. Then Charles. And now her father, Logan. Laura has to go through the loses of the ones she cared the most. This is a story that will present what happened after the events at North Dakota. M rating to keep it paired with the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there everyone. As you can see I am writing another story, but this time it isn´t Zootopia. This is for Logan. The movie touched me in ways I never thought it could have. I had never cried in a movie theater, but damn this movie managed to make me do so. So, if you are reading this I have two things to say. First, I will classify this story as M because of the movie´s nature and it´s R rating. Second, if you haven´t seen this movie I highly recommend you to do so. It is beautiful and touching. Oh, also, SUPER SPOILER ALERTS. Since the movie just came out last Friday, so yeah, this can spoil things. So, here it is._**

"NO!" Laura saw how Logan was being pulled away by the one who had also killed Charles. Moving quickly she picked up the revolver that had fallen to the ground and emptied its bullets, placing the adamantium one inside it.

Logan felt pain all over his body as his clone´s claws where moving around his shoulder, ravaging the skin and tearing his flesh. He felt weak. During his entire life he had never felt this weak nor this incredible amount of pain. He knew what was coming, but the realization of it was surprising to someone that was supposed to be immortal like him. Then it got even worse.

"Ahhhh!" The long piece of wood impaled him, shattering his insides and making his breathing harder than it ever was. X-24 looked down at the figure and was about to shank his claws right on his face, but a loud bang made his ears buzz and suddenly his vision was inexistent. Logan saw as part of the experiment´s face was blown off and the body fell like a sack of potatoes. Turning his head he saw Laura holding up the revolver and then their gazes collided. Quickly the little girl moved to be by his side and with wide eyes and an erratic breathing she started hitting the back part of the wood where he was stuck. With a couple of strikes from her claws the wood broke and Logan fell on his ass. She kneeled by his side and looked at the wood that was still inside him. A long and wide piece of wood that had pierced his abdomen and was making it hard for him to even talk. Sadness started taking over her as she shook her head and stared at him.

"No."

"Take your friends and run." Laura shook her head as tears started coming out of her eyes. "They´ll keep coming and coming. You don´t have to fight anymore." Wolverine moved his left hand and grabbed hers, Laura was now crying freely. "Go…Go. Don´t be what they made you." He stared into her eyes and a small smile crept up his face. "Laura…Laura."

"Daddy…" She felt as his hand started losing the grip on hers and she stared at him, but never expected what happened. She found herself with his left hand on her face and she felt how he was caressing her. She started sobbing strongly and grabbed his wrist with both of her hands.

"My Laura. I…I´m sorry for how…how I treated you." She leaned her face on his hand and watched how life was escaping her father´s body. She made a sudden move and hugged him, resting her head on his chest and crying on him as she felt how his limp arms hugged her back and the strong smell of blood hit her nose. She hugged him harder as he started moving his left hand over her head. "Take care sweetie." He moved his head and placed a kiss on Laura´s head, making a loud sob escape from her as he returned his head to its place. "So…this is…this is what it feels like." Laura felt how his arms became limp and his chest wasn´t rising anymore. She moved her head up to see that he was already dead.

"No…no" Even more tears were now escaping from her face as her chest ached and her eyes were focused on the lifeless body of her father. "No…no…no…daddy." Laura tried shaking his body, but it was pointless. He was dead. Crying even harder she grabbed his wrist and placed her head next to his. "Daddy."

All the other mutant kids had gathered around and where staring at the form of their friend sadly. They had all grown up with the stories of the X-Men and watching the legendary Wolverine die was a sight none of them had even imagined to see. None of them tried to move her away from Logan´s body. Out of all of them Laura had had the toughest life of all. Everyone´s procedure to gain their powers had been mostly biological, which meant that they only had a couple of treatments and the rigorous training that Transigen had made all the kids go through. But Laura had to have adamantium inserted on her skeleton. Everyone heard the screams she gave during the procedure and it took her four months to stop having seizures because of the metal inside her. Above all, she had the toughest training. All because she was created to be just like Wolverine and they even tortured her so she could overcome the pain and use it as rage. Now that everyone saw their strongest friend like this, it made them all sad for her.

"Daddy, w…wake up. Por favor despierta." She shook the body again as her tears kept flowing freely. "Please." Sniffing she placed her hand on Logan´s cheek and she rubbed her thumb around it. Seeing that her father was not waking up a wave of rage flowed through her. Screaming at full force she turned to look at the dead body of X-24 and growled. Placing herself on top of the corpse she started slicing through it with her claws. All the other kids could only stare or look away, because no one dared to mess with her while being enraged. Laura kept slicing the entire body of Logan´s clone, starting with his face and now she was on his chest. Madness was controlling Laura as the blood from the corpse was splashing her face. She kept ravishing the corpse until she got tired and even then she was giving slow strokes to it. She stood up and saw how the entire insides of the body where torn, how the face of the corpse was no longer recognizable and she felt how her hands ached. Putting her claws back she moved towards her father´s body and laid by its side, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt tired, she felt drained, but, even with all her friends there, she felt alone. She had grew fond of the two old men that had helped her move across the country and now none of them was with her. She grabbed Logan´s hand and started rubbing her thumb around it. "Te prometo que no voy a ser lo que me hicieron. I promise Daddy."

"Rictor, what did she say?" Bobby turned to look at the oldest of them, who had his hand on his shoulder since he had been shot by Pierce.

"She told him she won´t be what they made her." He stared at Laura, who had started crying once more and was hugging Logan´s body again.

 _Somewhere in the United States_

"Didn´t Dr. Rice tell you that he wanted him for his abilities? So we could transfer those to another body?"

"Yes, but Dr. Rice is dead now and doing that could take an entire year. We need this immediately if we want to find her."

"But, are you sure that is going to work?"

"It worked with X-24, why wouldn´t it work with him?"

"Well, X-24 has a healing factor that allows him to recover. This one here, I don´t think he does."

"We lose nothing by trying." The white coated man inserted the syringe and pressed it so that the green solution started pouring inside the burned corpse that was lying on the table. "Let´s wait for a few minutes and we will probably see something." He pulled a nearby chair and sat by the corpse´s side, his partner leaving the area as he did so. Several minutes passed and the man sighed. He stood up from the chair and was about to start walking, until the screams from the body startled him.

"Ahhhh!"

"Relax! Calm down! Calm down!" He heard the door getting opened and saw that his partner was already inside the room.

"It worked?"

"It did, but help me with this." His partner nodded and he turned to look at the man who was still screaming. Holding him strongly against the table as his partner came in with a syringe. Once he had injected the man and the screaming seized both took a step back from the now sleeping body.

"I cannot believe it worked. How much did you use?"

"I used one third of the solution. It won´t affect his mental state nor his abilities. Look, even the burned parts of his body have been healed. He is going to help us find her."

"But do you think he wants to help?"

"In the case he doesn´t want to we can force him. When has that been a problem?"

"I´m just saying that he might give us useless information of where she is. Dr. Rice said he was doing that in the previous search."

"We´ll deal with it if we need to. Now we have to inform the commander of what happened and that we managed to do this."

"The commander? But he is really young."

"He has been trained since he was born, so he fills the charge quite good. Plus he is the commander, so we have to inform him."

"I agree. So, what is this mutant´s name?"

"Let me see. Here it says that his name is Caliban."

 _North Dakota_

As the kids left the grave in which Logan´s body was resting Laura stayed for a second. She stared at the bunch of rocks that was covering the body and a couple of tears escaped from her. She started walking, but turned to look at the grave. She picked up the wooden cross they had placed on the grave and turned it, making it look like an X. "Bye daddy." She adjusted her backpack once more and left the grave. While going towards the border she stayed quiet all the way while hearing the other kids speak. She heard how excited they were for finally being free. She heard how much they had expected this day. She heard how they were making jokes and talking happily. But she didn´t have a reason to be happy. In a matter of days she had lost two of the most important persons in her life, if not the most important ones. First Charles, who had spoken to her through his mind and told her that everything would be fine. He had comforted her once Gabriella had passed away. He had helped her find Logan and she found in him someone she could finally trust. And now her father. She didn´t care that he actually treated her badly at the beginning, but she had seen how he was starting to grow fond of her. He had started to finally see her as his daughter. And then this had to happen. But at the end she saw that he cared about her and that he was truly sorry for being an asshole towards her. Although knowing that might have been good, she couldn´t be happy for that, because now that her father was dead she would never have him by her side. She would never know how he felt. She would never know if they could have created a strong bond between each other. She would never know if he loved her, just as she loved him. She knew that she was created with his blood and not from a normal relation between two persons, but she still felt that connection with him. That blood that tied them together was there. And even if he wasn´t really the one that was there during her life. Even when he did arrive to it he didn´t want to be there. Even now that she knew something could have happened she found herself without those who she cared about once more. Even when her life had entered into a spiral of deaths and loses, she knew that she would always have that moment with Logan. Those final seconds when she saw in his face that he had accepted her as what she actually was, his daughter.

"Laura?" She turned to look at Rictor, who was walking alongside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She turned her head and grabbed her backpack´s strips.

"You haven´t talked during this whole time. Are you sure-"

"Yes."

"You can talk to me Laura."

"¡No quiero hablar con nadie! ¡Mi papá acaba de morir y antes de eso murió Charles! Nadie de ustedes sabe por lo que he pasado. Lo que he tenido que hacer para poder llegar aquí y todo lo que tuve que sacrificar. No quiero hablar con nadie." She hustled her pace and left Rictor staring at her with a worried face.

"What happened Rictor?" Delilah started walking by Rictor´s side and stared at him.

"She is in shock."

"But what did she just say?"

"That she doesn´t want to talk with anyone. That we can´t imagine what she is going through and what she had to do to even reach us. That she sacrificed everything and for all of that her father and someone named Charles died. She is angry."

"Wait, did you say Charles?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think she meant Professor Xavier."

"What? Charles Xavier? But he died at the Winchester incident."

"I don´t think so. His body wasn´t found. And Laura suddenly bumped into her father? I think she is talking about that Charles. He must have guided her to Logan." The kids stopped talking as the sound of an airplane reached their ears. Rictor signaled them to follow him. Ten minutes later they were at an open plain and everyone was staring at the sky, which looked grim by the grayish clouds that where on it. Rictor stared at Laura again and saw that her face had dry water paths that came from her eyes. He sighed and returned his gaze towards the sky, where a small airplane had appeared and made the landing near them all. They smiled seeing the figure that came out of the plane and Rictor got close to him.

"Hi Hank."

 _Somewhere in the United States._

"So you are telling me that, without anyone´s permission and evading a superior's direct order, you injected this Caliban with the solution that helps X-24´s healing?"

"Yes sir."

"And it worked?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I am impressed! Is he stable?"

"We had to sedate him so that he would stop screaming."

"So that was him."

"Affirmative. His condition is stable, we just have to see if he doesn´t suffer some kind of side effect from the serum regarding either his powers or his mental stability."

"How much did you use?"

"I used one third of the serum."

"Very well."

"Uhm, sir?" The young boy changed his gaze so he could look at the scientist´s partner, who had a nervous expression over his face. "Do you think he might help us finding the girl?"

"But Dr. Rice and Pierce said they had the situation under control. They even took X-24 so they could handle it easier."

"Correct. But one hour ago all of their heart monitors stopped. We are positive that they are dead."

"What? Even Pierce?"

"Yes."

"X-24?"

"Yes."

"So, the experiment got away."

"She surely did. We wanted to use this Caliban so he could help us track Laura."

"Excuse me?"

"That we want to-"

"I understood that part. But, did you just call her Laura?"

"Well, yes. That is her name."

"No. She doesn´t have a name." The boy stood from his chair and walked towards the scientist, who got even more nervous. "She is an experiment. A failure. She doesn´t deserve a name. She deserves a tag. And she already has one. It is X-23. One of twenty three failed experiments. One of twenty three grotesque copies of my kind."

"I…I´m sorry sir. I didn´t know-"

"I don´t care. You think she deserves a name. That´s why you even tried to correct me. And do you know what happens to those that try to stand against me?" The scientist looked at the boy´s hands and saw the emerging claws that were coming from them as a gasp escaped from his mouth and he took a step back. "What happens to those who stand against me is what happens to a tree that stands against a saw. They fall."

"Commander, no!" Was all the scientist could say as he saw how the kid started destroying his partner´s body with his claws. Blood spilled everywhere and the small office was filled with wretched screams, until silence took over it and the boy turned to look at the other scientist.

"This won´t happen with you if you follow my orders and don´t give any of those filthy experiments a name, are we clear?"

"Y…yes."

"Come again?"

"Yes commander Dakan."

 _North Dakota: One week later_

The wind was roaring through the woods. A peaceful sound that would have eased every mind that would receive it. As the trees´ leaves gently collided with one another a new sound made itself present. It was a crackling sound, made by stones between trees and a lake. Then, after the stones stopped hitting one another and the wind stopped its roar another sound came into the atmosphere.

"L…Laura."

 ** _So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will reduce my author´s notes´ size in here. I want you guys to focus in the story and all of that. If you want to ask something feel free to leave a review._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_United States and Canadian border: One week ago._

The airplane started moving forward and gaining speed, most of the kids where looking through the window and where seeing how the trees started getting below the plane. During the one hour ride most of them didn´t talk. They were enjoying the feeling of being free for the first time in their lives. But one of them wasn´t. Laura was at the end of the plane, where she placed her head on the rubber edge of a small window and stared at the horizon. Since the sky was so cloudy it felt that the entire place was a grim reminder of what had happened. All of the things that were making her feel so empty were just as this day. Horrible. She passed her arm across her eyes and continued staring, thoughts of her father flooding her mind as she saw over and over again his face during his last moments. Hank took notice of this. Even though he was flying the airplane he saw as Laura hid her face between her arms and her body started shaking. He preferred to let this slide for now as he was arriving to the Canadian border, where with a simple command on the radio he was past it. The kids were filled with glee now that they were officially free. Yes they had the right to roam freely in the USA, but since they were considered property of Transigen they were being chased and the United States Government didn´t provide any protection. But in Canada mutants do not have to worry about that. The Canadian government guaranteed their safety against any kind of danger and even had provided the mutants with a vast territory so that they could inhabit it without any problem. Once every kid was outside the plane Hank signaled them to move and after a few minutes of walking they were all inside several vehicles. Hank saw his chance and got inside the same car that Laura had gotten into, Rictor following him inside it too. The cars started moving and Hank stared at Laura, who was staring outside the window with red eyes.

"Hey there." Hank spoke to Laura, who didn´t move her gaze from the window. "My name is Hank. Hank McCoy. What´s yours?" He was received by the same action and he decided to place his blue hand on her knee. "You can talk to me. You are safe now. Why where you crying?" He saw as she turned her gaze towards him and her face was just like a stone. Laura returned her gaze to the window and Hank moved his hand away, turning to look at Rictor he spoke to the oldest of the mutant kids. "What happened to her?"

"She just lost someone. Someone really special."

"Who?"

"Her dad."

"Her dad? From what I´ve been told all of you were born inside surrogate mothers in Mexico, and from the blood of other mutants."

"We were. But she met the one whose blood was used to create her."

"And when did that happen? When did her father die?"

"A couple hours ago."

"What?"

"We were being pursued by several troops that wanted to take us down and her father came to rescue us. Although he was sick and had to use the Transigen solution that helps mutants to heal. But he used all of it and he became weak, which led to him being killed by his own clone."

"But, who was her father? Who could have fought a small army and survived until the very end?"

"Her father´s name was Logan."

"Logan? You…you don´t mean…The Wolverine?"

"Yeah. Did you know him?"

"Did I know him?" Hank´s surprised self kept his eyes focused on Rictor, making him miss Laura moving her head towards him. "We were friends. I´ve had known him for more than twenty years."

"¿Conoció a mí papi?"

"Excuse me?"

"She asked if you knew Logan."

"Oh. Yes I did. He was one of Charles Xavier´s students and teachers."

"¿Charles? ¿Conoció a Charles?"

"Uhm, yes. I met Charles. You met Charles?"

"Sí. Él fue quien me guió hasta mi papá." Rictor was about to translate, but Hank´s gasp indicated him that he had understood the whole thing.

"You met Charles…unbelievable. He was alive? I had thought he died at Winchester. All these time and he was with you and Logan."

"En realidad, solamente estuvo con mi padre. Yo lo conocí hace poco y no hace más de una semana el…murió."

"What did she say?"

"She said that he was with Logan all the time, she just met them a short time ago and that he…died almost a week ago."

"Charles died? How?"

"El clon de mi papá lo asesinó. Al…al igual que a él."

"Logan´s clone killed him."

"Charles was alive…and he was with Logan. But, is it true? Is Logan really dead?" He saw as Laura looked down and nodded. He moved a paw to his mouth in surprise. "I thought he couldn´t die. How the fuck was he able to die? I…I don´t understand." He heard the sobs that were coming from Laura and a sympathetic look came to his face. "You have been through so much in such a short time. I am sorry." He saw as Laura returned her gaze to the window as she retook her stone cold attitude, but an idea passed through Hank´s mind. "Would you like to hear things about your father?" That made her look back at him with a small smile as she cleaned her teary eyes.

"Sí, por favor."

 _Somewhere in the United States: Transigen´s Headquarters_

"Sir, you cannot go around killing scientists. We need them to do their jobs."

"I know. But he named one of those abominations and I couldn´t control myself. It only made it worse that it was _her_ who he named. Anyway, what are you here for gentlemen?" Dakan spoke to the three suited men who had a formal stance while one started opening a briefcase.

"Since Dr. Rice died his will has been read. And it seems he left you as the owner of Transigen. SO now you are the boss of everyone in this facility."

"About damn time everyone recognized t-"

"But since you are a minor every decision that you take will be discussed at the company´s council. This for better judgment and so nothing illegal can be traced towards Transigen."

"What the fuck? I have been trained since I was fucking two! I am the best one suited to do this stupid job and now I have to obey? To ask for permission over something that is mine?"

"We understand your predicament sir, but since you are just sixteen years old the courthouse dictated that this is what needs to be done so that the company can keep running. There is nothing we can do. You must turn eighteen so you can control the company freely."

"Fine! But I don´t like this shit! I will let that council filled with dickheads do their jobs, but if one of them pisses me off I swear-"

"That won´t be necessary sir. Thanks for having us." They nodded to Dakan, who nodded back and then they were gone. The young boy sat on his chair and huffed.

"I can´t believe this shit. Having to ask and all of that crap. I hope that Caliban guides us somewhere. I really need good news."

 _Transigen´s Lab_

"So, mister Caliban. Can you help us track this mutant girl?"

"I already did that!"

"But she escaped and we have to find her once more. Now, could you please guide us to her?"

"I…I don´t think that is the right thing to do. She is just a kid."

"A kid that has the exact same abilities as your pal Wolverine. So, if you don´t want to help us find her" The coated man took out a flashlight and turned it on in front of Caliban, who started screaming from the pain the UV light was inflicting on him. "you will have to spend your entire life suffering this pain."

"Alright! Please, stop! I´ll find her!" A click was heard and the flashlight was off.

"Very well. I will come back in half an hour and I expect you have found something on her." Standing up the coated man left a hard breathing Caliban behind as he closed the door of the private room at the labs.

 _Canada_

As all of the cars were arriving to the destination Hank was pleased of seeing that Laura had finally relaxed a nudge. After telling her the adventures that her father had passed with the X-Men the girl´s face had filled with marvel and even a smile spread across her face as she kept hearing the stories of her father with interest. When they got out of the car a med team quickly took Rictor so that they could treat his wounded arm. Laura walked besides Hank, who signaled all the kids to follow him. Walking for a couple of minutes down an earthy road all the mutants saw a compound that had on it several barracks. All of the kids smiled at seeing this Eden where mutants could live peacefully, even Laura had a smile on her face. They entered through the main door and saw as many people where roaming through the place. There were several kids going around a basketball court, some adults having a chat on several benches and they could catch the glimpse of some of their powers. There was one kid that could extend his arms as long as the basketball court. There were some that had shared powers and where playing teleporting tag. Some of the adults had telekinetic abilities and there was one that was throwing ice out of his hands. The kids stared to look up at Hank, who kept walking forward. The kids kept walking by his side and stared at the vast territory that was around them and when Hank stopped all of them stared at him as he smiled at them.

"Kids, this is where you will be staying. You can leave all your things here and rest. You need it." All the kids rushed inside and started throwing themselves on the bunk beds. Laura stayed for a second outside and looked at the bigger house that was behind all the barracks. "That one over there is a school." Laura turned to look at Hank, who was staring at the school. "We built this when Canada told us we could have a special space for mutants in here back in 2025. We did it to have a new institution in which mutants could learn. It was finished in 2027, but then we lost Charles´ trace. We thought he was dead and well, that took a toll on us. The entire place looked dead for three months and then one of the students tried to take over the school. Several of our students fought each other and…some died. The things were falling apart and I stepped up. I unified us. The school started working last year after everything settled. Sorry, I am rambling about this. I actually wanted to ask you if you would like to enter into some English courses. We have a teacher that knows every language there is and that could help you communicate with the others."

"Eso me gustaría." Laura nodded at Hank since he didn´t understand her.

"Very well. Now, go rest, you definitely need it." Hank left Laura, who entered the barrack and placed herself on the lower part of a bunk bed. She placed her backpack at the bed´s side and got inside the sheets. She was feeling tired after all the running, clawing and crying she had done in just a couple of hours. She closed her eyes as sleep took over her.

 _Inside the Mutant school_

"Hello Hank. I saw that you brought in some kids today."

"I did Bobby. This are the ones that I talked to you about."

"The ones created by Transigen?"

"Yes. And I have quite a story to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Among one of those kids lies the daughter of Logan."

"Logan? Our Logan?"

"Yes, our Logan. Her name is Laura and she does look like him. She also has bruises on her hands, mostly because of her claws."

"But how does she know that she is Logan´s daughter?"

"Well, she already knew that it was his blood that was used to give birth to her. But this is the most interesting part. She met the Professor."

"What!? Professor Xavier!? But…but he died! He died at Winchester! Along with-"

"Actually he didn´t. Even thought everybody thought that he was dead, the old man managed to survive. It turns out that Logan had taken him to a safe zone near between the border of Mexico and the USA. Charles guided her towards them. He guided her to Logan."

"But, where is Logan? And the Professor?"

"The Professor died about a week ago."

"He…he´s dead?"

"Yes. He was murdered?"

"By whom?"

"A clone that Transigen made of Logan."

"They created a clone of Logan? And…and where is Logan?"

"He…he´s dead too."

"What!? Logan can´t die! That´s not fucking possible!"

"For what his daughter told me he was in a poor shape. He wasn´t healing as he used to and then he used some solution that helped him heal, which made his state grew worse. All I know is that both of them were killed by this abomination that they created."

"But…but how? Logan cannot die. He is fucking immortal."

"Everyone thought so."

"I…I cannot believe it." Bobby sat down on a chair and placed his hands over his head. "Holy shit. Logan died. Holy shit."

 _Somewhere at the United States_

"So, Mr. Caliban. Are you ready to cooperate?"

"I…I am."

"Well, where is the girl?"

"Her…her tracks are barely noticeable. Here last known place is at North Dakota."

"North Dakota. Hmm…that is where Dr. Rice and Pierce died. Thank you. Now, if I find out you lied to me I will send the commander so that he personally attends your case."

"I´m not lying! I swear."

"Very well. Thank you Caliban." The coated man left the labs and went towards Dakan´s office, where he found the teenager eating some pork chops directly from his claws. "Sir."

"Come on in."

"Thanks. Sir, Caliban has said that her most recent trail can be followed to North Dakota."

"Very well. Then what are we waiting. Assemble a team and tell them to meet me at the hangar in ten minutes. We will leave at 1700. You will come too. I want you to tell me whatever you can on X-24´s specifications and characteristics during the ride."

"Of course sir. May I ask why?"

"Well, we will need to create another one of those if we want our upper hand back, I´m I right?"

 _Canada_

"No. NO. NO!" Laura felt as her claws had come out when she woke up from her nightmare. Luckily for her none of the other children was woken up by her screams. Laura sat down and closed her eyes as she tried to regulate her breathing, but her nightmare´s images where still darting inside her head.

 _"_ _Run. Get out of here!"_

 _"_ _No!" Laura saw as her father´s clone jumped and fell on Logan. She tried to move, but her feet were not able to lift from the ground. Laura stared with fear in her eyes as she saw her father being clawed on his back and pain filled screams were coming out of him as blood spilled the entire atmosphere._

 _"_ _Laura…Laura."_

 _"_ _Daddy!" She screamed at him and extended her arm towards the bloodied figure, sniffling hard and trying with all her strength to move and help him. She kept watching as his father´s bones were visible and the clone´s claws kept ravishing him. Then the clone stopped and looked at Laura. She gave him a hateful glare and screamed with all her force. She felt as her claws had come out, but her feet were still unable to move. Then the clone smirked at Laura and she stared with wide eyes at her father, who had his eyes on her._

 _"_ _Laura…"_

 _"_ _NOOOOOOO!" Laura felt her chest ache as Logan´s skull was pierced by three adamantium claws. X-24 stood up and left the dead body of Logan laying on the ground and blood was pouring out of his entire body. Laura kept screaming and sobbing as X-24 got close to her. She didn´t even try to attack him as she focused her gaze on her father, until X-24´s words entered her ears._

 _"_ _You could have done more."_

Laura felt as tears were coming out of her eyes and she pulled away her claws. Going back into the sheets she covered herself completely and hugged her legs. She started crying freely, but kept her fit silent.

"D…daddy. Daddy. P…perdóname."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _I saw Logan for the third time today. Damn this movie is good._**

 **mebobst:** ** _Thank you! I hope you liked the new chapter!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Canada: Mutant Facility_

"Why?" Laura whimpered as she clutched her legs strongly to her chest, which ached with emotional pain as she recalled all of those images. All of those feelings. All of the stuff that was making her hurt. "Daddy. Charles." A sob escaped from her mouth and she closed her eyes. She wanted her father back. She wanted him back. She wanted both of them back. Just as that day where she saw Logan and Charles interact happily with each other at the Munson´s house. She wanted that every day. She wanted a family. She wanted to have those homemade dinners. She wanted to hear her father laugh. She wanted to speak to Charles. She wanted all of that back. But none of it could come back. Absolutely nothing. Because both of them had died. She moved out of her bed and walked outside of the barracks. The fresh air that hit her face felt good. She walked around the compound until she arrived to a forest area. That only brought more tears to her face as the smell of the trees made her remember once more. She sat down and rested her head on a tree. She didn´t want to remember. His death was not something she would not like to remember. But she had to. She had to remember because that was when he opened to her. That was when she saw her father smiling at her, talking sweetly to her, holding her. But it hurt. Laura felt all her emotions act as a merry go round. Always moving from sadness to anger and back to sadness. With her claws out she started hitting the tree. It hurt. The tree´s carcass was hard, but she kept doing it anyway. She needed to let out everything that had bottled up inside her. She cried all the time she ravaged the tree. She didn´t allow herself to scream or cry loudly. All she wanted to do was to see her father again. With her energy drained she growled at the tree, now looking like a fragile stick, and put her claws back.

"Hey." Laura was caught by surprise and jumped towards the sound. She heard the thud that the man´s body made and she growled at him, pointing her claws right at his terrified face. "Wait! Wait! I-I won´t hurt you!" She stopped growling and moved away from the man, her gaze not softening and her claws staying visible in case he wanted to do something. He stood up quickly and stared at her while breathing erratically. "S…sorry if I startled you. I saw you walking out of the barracks crying, so I followed you to see if there was something wrong." Seeing that her stare was still on point and her claws would not pull back he extended his hand and presented himself. "Hi. My name is Bobby. You must be Laura." She shook his hand, her claws still out.

"Estás frío."

"Excuse me?"

"Estás frío."

"I…I don´t speak Spanish."

"You are cold." She moved her hand away and kept staring at him with her claws out.

"Oh. That…that is because of my abilities. Look." He moved, which made Laura flinch and he raise his arms to tell her that he wasn´t going to do anything to hurt her. "See that branch over there?" Laura turned to where his hand was pointing. Once she located the object she nodded. "This is what a can do." Opening his hand Bobby threw an icy trail to the branch, making it freeze. Laura turned to look at him with, her gaze not unnerved anymore as she pulled her claws back.

"Eres Iceman."

"Yes. That is how they knew me when the X-Men were still around. Now I´m just Bobby." He lowered himself to be at eye level with her, making Laura´s gaze to get strong once more. "I was a friend of your dad."

"Of my daddy?"

"Yes. Logan was a great guy. I…I am sorry for what happened." Laura kept her face strong, but the reminder of her father always brought her down, no matter what.

"¿Conociste a Charles?"

"Uhmm, what?"

"You met Charles?" Bobby´s face scrunched at that moment and he stood up. Laura stared at him confused since his face had turned from normal to annoyed.

"Yeah…yeah I knew him. Laura, I think it´s time for you to go back to your barrack." He pointed at his back with his thumb. Laura nodded and moved, Bobby going behind her. He saw as she got inside her barrack and sighed. He entered the school´s building and then to his room, where he shot his door.

Laura got herself inside her bed once more, asking herself what made Bobby frown at the mention of Charles. She didn´t want to go to sleep since that would probably bring more images of her father back to her head, but she was really tired. Hesitantly she closed her eyes and sleep took over her tired body.

 _North Dakota_

"Wow. Well this looks like a fucking mess." Dakan said as he stared at the dozens of body´s that were decorating the woods. He moved through them and inspected everything. "Those kids completely obliterated this units."

"They didn´t do it alone sir." He turned to see Reaver holding an empty bottle of their green solution. "And this is not all of it. Look." The Reaver pointed at a tree and Dakan immediately knew what he was talking about. Right there at the tree there were three claw marks. Something someone would have missed easily, but he knew who was the one that had done that.

"So, that asshole helped them. I wonder if he might still be with them. Everyone, move out. Take X-24´s body to the chopper. I want to be back at the compound before the night reaches us there as well. Hustle your asses!" He moved inside the helicopter as the units kept roaming the area. He sighed looked at the scientist that had not even leaved the flying machine. "They are bringing the body with us."

"Good. That should help with the process."

"I hope so. Did you know that Logan was with the kids?"

"Logan?"

"You know. The Wolverine."

"I…I actually didn´t."

"It seems he helped them reach their place here. Hey, hey you, albino!" Dakan punched the cage where Caliban was being held and he looked at the teenager.

"What?"

"Can you trace the girl from here? And before you answer negatively." He flicked the flashlight on and pointed it at Caliban, making him scream from the pain.

"I can! I can!" Dakan kept the flashlight on him waiting for the rest of the response. " She crossed the border! She is in Canada!" The light was off and the pain lowered drastically on his body.

"Fuck. Canada. That is a problem. But they do have our patents. So it might be easier. Anyway, can´t deal with it from here." He put on his shades and rested his head on the chopper´s wall.

Caliban suddenly caught a weird smell in his nose. He didn´t show any type of reaction so that neither Dakan nor the scientist could take notice of this new development. But he knew that smell from before. He had been smelling it for a fucking year. He knew who he was and he felt him nearby. And he knew that he was still here. The chopper revolving to life made his mind return to the moment as he prepared to go to sleep again, but that name stayed plastered all over his mind.

 _Canada_

Laura opened her eyes as the sun made her wake up to a new day. But this day was different than any other day in her entire life. This was the first day in which she was finally free. She woke up as a free mutant. Not as the property of Transigen. Not as a fugitive girl. No. She was free. And, even though that did make her happy, she couldn´t smile at all. She was still remembering her father. And Charles. And all that happened. But she had decided to use that. To use the emptiness that she was filling to go and search for something that would fill it up. She knew that is was not going to be easy. And she wasn´t going to enjoy the time it would take her to find that. But she had She needed to have those memories with her and ne able to not cry every time. She needed to stay as strong as she was before any of this happened. She sat down at the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes. Smacking her lips she saw as all of the bunk beds were already empty, so she took her backpack and walked outside, where the sun hit her softly. It was a nice morning and she stared at all the people that were moving around. Knowing no one and not seeing any of her friends she decided to move towards the school, where she luckily would find someone. She entered the big building and stared amazed at all the things that surrounded her. There was a big chandelier hanging at the lobby. Some corridors that had several doors on them and the people going in and out of rooms made her eyes move like crazy. The smell of oak entered her nose and she relished it.

"There you are Laura." She turned quickly towards the voice that called her, only to find Hank smiling at her. "Come. I am going to take you with your friends." She moved towards the big blue man and walked by his side. Grabbing her backpack strips she kept moving her eyes around the enormous household. She never had imagined that mutants could´ve lived so peacefully. She entered the room that Hank had opened and saw all her friends inside. She just waved at them as she grabbed the clothes that Hank gave her and he stood in front of all the kids. "Now, you can clean yourselves and change into this. We will get you more clothes later on, since this is all we had available right now. Down the hall and to the left we have the locker rooms, where you can shower and get in your new outfits." He opened the door and left the kids, who moved towards the destination they had been given.

When they arrived all of them quickly jumped to the showers. Laura relished the warm liquid stream since it had been quite some time since her last shower. She used a lot of shampoo and soap and once she felt clean enough she dried herself and put on the yellow and blue outfit that they had given her. A smile crept to her face as she touched the X that was plastered on the shoulder areas. It reminded her of her dad´s leotard in the comics she used to read. She grabbed her backpack and was about to grab her clothes, until she didn´t find them where she had left them.

"¿Y mi ropa? ¿¡Dónde está mi ropa!?" She screamed as she didn´t catch the outfit in her gaze.

"Laura, what´s wrong?" Rebeca said spoke to the girl, whose breathing was getting erratic and she kept moving around the room.

"¡No encuentro mi ropa!"

"Laura, Laura calm down. Hank took all our clothes. He said he was going to throw it away since it was ravaged and torn and-"

"NO!" Rebeca stood still as she saw Laura sprint out of the room. Once outside Laura moved her gaze around all directions, but she couldn´t find Hank. She ran through basically the entire school until she finally laid her eyes on Hank, who was carrying a black bag. "HANK!" She ran towards him as he turned to look at her. He got confused and nervous by seeing the little kid towering towards him with an angry face, but he stood still. Once she was in front of him he looked at her eyes and didn´t say a word. She jumped and grabbed the black bag, surprising Hank as he wasn´t holding it strongly and she managed to take it away from his hands. Laura searched frantically through the bag and when she laid eyes on her outfit she pulled it out. First the unicorn shirt, then the denim jacket and the jeans. She finally found her boots and took them out too. Hank stared at her oddly as she folded the clothes and placed them inside her backpack. She gave him an angry gaze as she gave him back the bag with the other clothes. He took it and saw as she moved away while holding her backpack. He continued his way and threw the clothes away, but Laura´s reaction was still nagging his mind. He went to the kids´ barrack, where he found Laura all by herself siting on the edge of her bed. He sat down on the bed that was in front of her and stared at her, the girl avoiding his gaze.

"What was that Laura?" He received silence. "Laura. I asked you something. Why were you so worried and angry about those clothes? They are torn and filled with blood, plus they-"

"My dad."

"What?"

"My…my dad. He…he bought them. For me." She turned to look at Hank with an apologetic face.

"Oh, I see. Well, would how about I take your clothes-"

"No! NO quiero que la tires."

"Laura, relax. I am not going to throw them away if that is what you are thinking. I was going to say that I will take them and clean them. At least make it more decent." She looked at her backpack and back at Hank.

"E…esta bien." She took the clothed out and hesitated at first before she handed them to Hank.

"You will have them back before tonight. I promise." He stood up and was about to leave, but then he turned and spoke to her once more. "Hey, why don´t you come with me and you can meet your teacher. His name is Günther. You can start your classes with him tomorrow." She nodded and placed her backpack on. Both walked out of the barrack and entered the school once more.

 _Somewhere in the USA_

"What do you mean two months!? I have to wait for two fucking months!?"

"Sir, please be reasonable. This is a delicate subject. Here in Canada mutants are allowed to have a safe life. No mutant can be prosecuted in here. So, even though you claim that those kids are Alkali´s property, we have to discuss this. There are laws that forbid us from chasing them. Now, if this patent thing is actually true, we have to reach a resolution on how much the Canadian government is going to be involved and if we lend any support. We will try to keep you away from them. I am not going to put this sweetly. I am positive that we will try to keep them away from your hands. But, if the laws that we follow can´t protect them from any kind of product or company licensed treaty that allows you and your wretched company to get to them, then we will inform you that you are free to act."

"You Canadians have so many flaws."

"Is being gentle, kind and compassionate a flaw?"

"You don´t win against others with that."

"We don´t compete with others. We work together and form strong bonds. Farewell sir. I hope you do not succeed." As the call got cut Dakan huffed and slammed the phone. He looked at his scientist, who was staring at him profoundly.

"What did they say sir? The Canadians will cooperate?"

"They said that if they have any legal ways to avoid us from getting to the children they won´t hesitate to use them. That Canada is going to try to protect them from us. But, if any of their laws doesn´t allow them to hold a company´s property without any previous arrangement they will not interfere."

"And why do we have to wait two months?"

"The guy said that they needed to go through their international treaties so that the can find a way to fight us off. And that will take them two months. Meanwhile all we can do is wait and work with the X-25 project."

"About that sir. We cannot make another replica."

"What!?"

"The genetic code inside X-24 is not pure. It was altered so that it could fit the body we created. We need either Logan´s or L…X-23´s blood."

"Great, we are stuck doing shit for two months."

 _Transigen Lab_

Caliban was sitting on a chair inside the room he was being held in. He kept thinking about what he smelled at North Dakota and a small smile crept upon his face.

"Logan."

 _Canada: Three weeks later_

Laura was smiling. She was laughing and enjoying the day. She was playing basketball with her friends and some other kids from the compound. Running around she was wearing that outfit she had used during those fateful days. But now she used it happily. It reminded her of the love she feels for her father. Since her mind zoned out for a second she couldn´t catch the ball and now had to go get it. She followed it until it stopped in front of the main gate, where she stood still as she look at the figure that was appearing. Just a couple of meters ahead, not more than ten, was a bloodied figure. A figure that had his white tank top clawed all over with both fresh and old wounds. A figure that was walking limply towards her. A figure that had fresh scars across his face. A figure she never thought she would see again. A figure that had now fallen to his knees. It was his figure.

"L…Laura." The figure fell on his chest and became unconscious. Laura moved quickly to his side and turned him. And he saw his face once more.

"Daddy."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_North Dakota: One week after the pursuit_

"L…Laura." Logan moved from the stone grave where he was resting. His body ached incredibly. He never had felt so fucking useless. He moved his head and saw that there was a wooded X on his grave. He tried to stand and that only led him to fall immediately on his chest. "Fuck…Laura!" He started crawling through the dirt, but even that seemed to be quite difficult. Grunting he kneeled and clutched his stomach. "Laura!" He was down on all fours and breathing heavily, until he found strength within himself and stood up. His hands hurt like fucking hell. He took out his claws and hissed at the feeling of his skin being opened by the adamantium objects. He put them back and started limping. He didn´t even know what had happened after he…died? He wasn´t sure that was what happened. But he wasn´t sure that wasn´t what happened. His mind wasn´t inside his body, but he was still breathing…or that is what he thought. Right now he had to do to things. One was to find Laura and the other one, well, it was really important too. "I need a fucking drink." He walked for a long time until he passed out. He knew he was healing, but it was taking way too much time. And the worst part was that he hadn´t gotten his drink.

He woke up the next day. He was feeling sore and the pain had decreased since he passed out. He stood up once more and continued walking. Fortunately for him the kids had left an accidental trail, which he blocked as he went forward. He slept little time at the nights. He was gaining energies once more and felt how his body kept healing more frequently. He cheered himself up since it looked like he would be able to reach the kids.

 _Canada: Two weeks after the pursuit._

He walked calmly through the woods, until he heard some cars passing by. He had way more energy now. He had hunted some hares and finally had something so eat, because he was fucking starving. He stepped on and found himself in a small town. He saw the Canadian flag waving at some houses and felt back at home. He moved through the town and finally found what he was looking for. "Fucking finally." He entered to the bar and sat down in front of an old man, who stared at him confused.

"Are you okay son?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to have hurt yourself. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m fine." He searched through his pockets, only to find no money inside them. He grunted and placed his head on the bar.

"Something wrong kid?"

"I do not have any money."

"Don´t worry kid. Here." The old man passed a glass of scotch to Logan, who picked it up and stared at the smiling man. "It´s on the house. I´ll even give you a refill."

"Thank you." He gulped the entire glass and enjoyed the feeling it gave him while going down his throat.

"Don´t mention it. What´s your name?" The old man picked a glass and started cleaning it.

"Logan."

"Nice to meet you Logan. I am Stan. Stan Lee." Logan shook Stan´s hand and Stan smiled at him. He refilled the glass and passed it to Logan, who gulped it as fast as the first one.

"Thank you Stan. I have to go now."

"It was nice meeting you Logan."

"Likewise Stan." With a nod Logan left the bar and continued his path. He walked calmly through the woods. He didn´t want to go through populated areas since he was still laying low. So he took the woods path again. That night he decided to rest for a while. He stared at the stars and started reminiscing about his life, or at least the latest parts of it. Ever since he ended up with the X-Men. He always will remember that day. It was the day he met Charles, who helped him move forward in his life. Who helped him through some of his toughest moments. Charles taught him what being part of something meant. He was no longer an assassin. He was no longer an animal. He was Logan. He was his own self. And then, after years of thinking that nothing else could arrive to his life, Laura came in. At first he wasn´t sure of how to feel about her. Seeing that she had both the claws and his healing abilities he started suspecting something. But as time went by he started growing fond of the kid. He didn´t want to accept it, not even to himself, but he couldn´t deny that he had a soft spot for her. That she was actually kind of cute. That she was like him. Very much like him. He finally understood that she was his daughter and he wanted to be by her side. A gunshot made him react as he stood up and bolted towards the direction. He found himself back at the town´s bar, where the door was torn over and the windows were shattered. He entered the bar and saw three men standing over Stan, who was trying to stand up. He growled at them and quickly had his claws out. He moved and sliced through the closest man´s face. The man fell immediately as his eyes fell to the ground and blood spilled from where his face used to be. Quickly he stabbed the one that was holding the baseball right on his chest. The man let out a muffled scream and Logan pierced his skull. The body fell with a loud thud and Logan turned to see that the other man was trying to escape. He ran and with a swift moved removed his leg with his left claws. The man screamed, but was silenced by the claws stabbing his throat. Logan started breathing deeply as he pulled his claws back. Turning he saw as Stan was standing up, so he went and help him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y…yeah. Thanks." He shook himself and stared at Logan. "You are a mutant?"

"Y…yes."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I…I am looking for my daughter."

"Your daughter. Is she a mutant too?"

"Yes."

"Well, there is a mutant facility about fifty miles from here."

"Can you show me how I get there from the woods?"

"Uhm, yeah sure." Logan followed Stan outside and followed his instructions after they said their goodbyes. He walked for an entire day and he didn´t know if he was still far from where he needed to go.

 _Canada: Day before reunion_

"Come on. Where the fuck is this place?" Logan said as he continued walking. It was becoming late already. As the sun settled completely on the horizon and the starry night sky made itself present Logan stood still. That sound made him stand still. That sound that was threatening him. That sound that meant danger. The sound of a predator hunting its prey. The growl of a feral mammal. He turned around and was faced by a cougar standing in front of him. He stayed quiet. Unnerving the animal would be one of the thing he didn´t want to do. He took small steps back, only to be followed slowly by the feline. He raised his hands to show the animal he was not a threat, but this wasn´t a defensive attack. No. This was a hunt. And Logan was the prey. Quickly he turned and started running, only to be brought down by the cougar´s bolt. On the ground he felt as the cougar´s sharp teeth pierced his shoulder, making him scream as loudly as he could. He took out his claws, but right now he wasn´t able to attack the animal as his paws where holding him to the ground. The cougar strengthen the bite on his shoulder and Logan made a harsh turn, making the cougar let go of him. As Logan was standing up he was clawed to the face by the feline, who then bolted once more and started clawing his chest, making him grunt from the amazing pain that was being brought upon him. He saw as the cougar was about to bite him directly at his face, so with a quick movement he stabbed the animal´s skull with the claws from his right hand. The feline died instantly and fell on Logan´s body. He felt all that pain coming back again. He had been healing from his wounds during some time, but now that he had this new ordeal his healing factor was as useless as that day he last saw his daughter. He pushed the dead body away from him sighed as he couldn´t stand up once more, but this time he didn´t let that beat him as he painfully moved his legs. He was limping and had to lean on some tress from time to time. He even fell down a couple of times. After some time he saw the sun making its appearance and he continued walking.

 _Mutant Facility: Three weeks after North Dakota._

Logan stared forward as he heard voices and was received by the sight of some barracks and as he kept on walking he saw a big building behind all of them. He walked towards the main gate and felt his energies depleting, then he saw a basketball stop at the main gate. He stared at the figure that came seconds later after the ball. The figure of the girl he had learned to love. The figure of someone that filled him with hope. He fell on his knees, but kept his eyes on the figure. The figure of the innocence he had lost. It was a figure he had longed to see. It was her figure.

"L…Laura." He fell on his chest and closed his eyes since he couldn´t keep them open. He felt as he was turned around, but he couldn´t speak, he couldn´t open his eyes…and he fucking wanted to. He wanted to see her. He wanted to talk to her. He was about to become totally unconscious, but before the darkness enveloped him completely a simple word entered his ears.

"Daddy."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey guys. I want to thank you all for the amazing support this fiction is having. I mean, I have 463 views for just three chapters (not including this one). Reviews, followers and favorites. I really thank you guys. I never imagined people would like this fiction this much. This chapter is shorter than usual since I think Logan´s transition didn´t need to be that long or detailed._**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you continue enjoying it. I know the chapters are a tad small, but that´s the way I can bring the story to life easier.**

 **birdy: Here you go! Hope you are enjoying it!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy. Daddy! Daddy! ¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!" Laura kept shaking her father with furious movements as she called for help and some tears had formed inside her eyes. It took a small time before someone could hear her and saw the little girl. Quickly several mutants were picking Logan´s body and moving it towards the school. Laura ran behind all of them, but she was stopped by Hank, who held her from her shoulders.

"Laura, please stay her-"

"¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Tengo que ir con mi papa! He´s my daddy! He´s back!" She kept fighting the grip in which Hank had her, which only doubled its strength.

"Laura you need to stay here! They are going to put him into several procedures and-" He stopped talking as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Bobby who had placed his hand on it.

"Hank, let her go. She thought her father was dead. She buried him. Let her be by his side. She needs this." Hank stared at Bobby and felt as the girl had stopped struggling. He turned to look at her and her body was shaking. He heard the loud sobs that she was giving as she held herself and her voice was cracked.

"D…Daddy. Por favor. No me dejes otra vez."

"Y…You are right." Hank took his hands away from Laura, who turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. He saw the desire in her eyes. The desire to be by her father´s side. He saw her face asking for it and with a simple nod he told her everything she needed to know. Laura turned and sprinted towards the school. As she entered the building she heard the many rushed voices that came from the mutant carrying her father and followed them. Quickly she found herself outside a silver door and opened it, which led her inside a room that was filled with hospital styled beds and equipment. And she saw her father lying over a chromed table. She tried to move towards him, but the other mutants in there didn´t allow her to do so. So she stood there. She stood at the same place for hours as she saw her father being sewed, injected, cut open and had his insides touched and treated by all of the mutants in the room. She saw as the blood kept flowing from his body and they tried to stop it constantly. She saw that the scars on his face were still fresh, which meant he wasn´t healing correctly once more. She stood there as everyone else seemed to relax and get away from the body. And she finally moved when they moved her father away from the room. And when they were at a new room she stood there for even more time. She didn´t eat, or drink or went to the bathroom. She stayed at the same spot, watching as Logan´s chest was rising slowly with his breathing. Then she heard the door open and turned to look at Bobby going in. He stood at the door and stay silent. Laura returned her gaze to her dad and took a deep breath.

"Gracias." Bobby turned to look at the girl, who kept her eyes glued to her father.

"Sorry?"

"Gracias. Por tu ayuda. Por traerme con mi papá."

"Laura I…I don´t understand."

"Thanks for helping me." Bobby smiled at her, even though she didn´t took her eyes away from Logan.

"You are welcome." He turned to look at Logan and sighed. "I never thought I would see him again, not to mention that seeing him like this is sorta weird. Even before of what happened at Westchester he was distant. One day he woke up and started talking about somethings called Sentinels that were eradicating mutants, kinda like the ones we trained with were designed to do. Then he just…vanished. No one saw him again. No one knew what had been of him. And when you came here and told me he was dead I couldn´t believe it. But it looks that it is possible." He turned to the door and opened it. "But I am glad he is back. And that he makes you happy." He smiled at Laura as she smiled at him.

Bobby exited the room and closed the door behind him. Laura returned her gaze to her father and, after some minutes, the sun had settled in. She sighed and left the room. Rubbing her eyes she went towards her barrack and once inside it she didn´t even change her outfit as she laid on the bed. She moved away from its edge and stared at the wall that was adjacent to the mattress, her back facing the barrack´s hallway. She felt as tears were starting to form on her eyes. She couldn´t believe it. He was back. Logan was back. Her daddy was back. She had just imagined this moment. She never thought that something this…unreal could happen. She had seen him die with her very own eyes. She had moved the large piece of wood out of his body. She had placed all the pebbles and stones over his corpse. She had placed together the crucifix, which was later turned into an X. She had recited the movies´ words that meant too much for her. She had found herself without him and now, after three agonizing, sad and empty weeks, he was unbelievably back. Back with her. She shook her head and left her bed. She rushed towards the room where she had left him no more than ten minutes ago. But when she entered her throat became instantly dry as she didn´t see him on his bed. She rushed towards it and started patting it. Her breathing became erratic as she didn´t know what was happening, which made her miss the sound of a door getting opened. When the sound entered her ears she straightened herself and her eyes menaced to start watering.

"Laura." She turned slowly and found him standing up. She stare at him with disbelief. She couldn´t understand how he was here. How he managed to find her. How he managed to survive. But then the damns broke and she started crying.

"Daddy!" She ran towards him and gave him a tight hug, making him grunt from the pain on his body. But he didn´t move her away. No. Laura´s sobs only got stronger as her father´s arms were now around her and pressing her to his body.

"I´m here. I´m here." He passed his hand through her black and soft hair. It was his daughter´s hair. The hair of someone he didn´t think that could have been so important to him. He was finally hugging his daughter and he was enjoying the fuck out of it.

"Papi…papi…papi." She kept talking as she strengthened the hug. She was feeling so happy. She had her family back. She had her father back. And she wasn´t going to let anything or anyone take him away from her. Her crying fit calmed down as she kept hugging her father. "Te extrañé. Te extrañé mucho."

Logan chuckled at her as he kept passing his hand through her hair, which he found quite beautiful. "I don´t know what you said. But I missed not understanding you." He moved her away from the hug and smiled at her teary face. "My Laura." He bowed down, making his upper chest hurt, and planted a kiss on the girl´s forehead. When he moved away he was enveloped by another hug as Laura started crying once more.

"I love you daddy." She rubbed her head a little bit on his chest. Logan´s throat had now the biggest knot it had ever had. She was telling him that she loves him. She loves him as her father. She loves him since she is his daughter. She loves him…and he loves her back. He loves his daughter. And he was tired of not saying it to her.

"I love you too Laura." The little kid broke the hug and stared with wide eyes at him. He smiled fondly at her and saw a big smile form on her teary face.

"You do?"

"Of course I do." He rested one of his knees on the floor, making some of his stitches hurt and he passed his hand over her hair. "You are my daughter." He saw as Laura choked a sob and she moved fast. He felt his neck being held tightly as her head was shoved on his shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms as he placed his own head on her shoulder. He hadn´t felt this happy in many years. Many, many years. Besides having Charles and Caliban with him, he practically had been alone for an entire year, even more since he became distant from all of the ones he knew. That wouldn´t have been a problem before, because he knew that everyone else was safe at the school. But now that everyone was gone, including Caliban and Charles, he would have been truly alone. But here she was. The main reason why he kept on living. The main reason for his newfound convictions. The main reason for this new feelings inside him was right here, enveloped by his very own arms. And he wouldn´t like it to be different at all. She was perfect. She was his everything now. And still, after hearing himself telling her that she is his daughter, he couldn´t believe it. He had a daughter. He was a father. Yeah she wasn´t born as he would have imagined it, but it was fucking obvious to everyone that she was his daughter. Some tears threatened to come out of his eyes as he caught the scent of the clean hair that was right in front of his nose. He moved away from the hug and stared at her brown eyes, which were glassy from all the amount of tears she had let loose. He smiled at her once more as he stood up and moved to his bed. He got into it and looked at Laura, who was staring at him with a confused face. "Come here kiddo." He patted the free space on his bed and saw as another smile crept up her face.

Laura walked calmly and settled herself inside the bed´s sheets. She was smiling at her father as he tucked her and then made himself comfortable. She stared right into his eyes. She felt safe with him. She felt so many things. Happiness, relief, excitement, but she couldn´t stop herself for blaming her person. Maybe she could have done a little bit mo-

"Don´t." She stared at her father as he was casting her a worried, yet understanding and strong look. "Don´t feel guilty. There was nothing you could have done. You did everything you could. And that is what allows me to be here. If you hadn´t killed that…thing he would have continued and I wouldn´t have been able to heal from that for sure. So, stop it Laura. This wasn´t your fault."

She nodded at her father and got closer to him. She enveloped him in a hug and placed her head on his chest. She had missed him. God knows how much she had missed him. Her entire first week here at the facility had been disastrous. Besides the regularity of her English classes, all she had done was cry, sleep and eat. She felt as nothing. Even all her friends had tried to cheer her up, but it was useless. She felt despaired. She felt lonely. And she felt destroyed. She didn´t want to interact with anyone since she was hurting badly. She didn´t know how to handle with this feelings, because she had never felt like this. She had never felt so…empty. So powerless. So sad. She had been so sad. But things got better and better and now, at this exact moment, her life had never been better. And now that that she had her dad back she wasn´t going to let anything take him away from her. She had already lost him once. Now that he was back she would protect him. She would never let anything hurt him. She would break is she would lose him again. But now, at this moment, he was with her. She fell asleep in her father´s embrace, feeling that hollow part inside her body fill up once more.

Logan stayed awake for a little longer. He passed his hand through her hair and saw her resting face. She was a cute kid. And she had been through so much. He held her close to him as Charle´s words entered his mind.

 _This is what a normal life looks like. People who care for each other. A home. A safe place. You should take a moment and feel it._

"I am feeling it Charles. I am feeling it." He passed his hand over his daughter´s hair once more and smiled. "It feels amazing." He hugged her tighter as he rested his head on his pillow and looked at his daughter one more time. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he let sleep take over him, his arms never leaving Laura´s figure, which was plastered to his in a lovely embrace.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Thanks for the amazing support guys. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Thanks._**

 **rjdevelbiss: I know, that movie is just perfect. I hope you keep enjoying this story.**

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe: Thank you! That sly Stan, always making his precious cameos. I don´t know about the Deadpool thing. It sounds appealing, but he isn´t as serious as the movie or the way I am trying to make the story. But who knows? Surprises might come, jejeje.**

 **FenrisInside: A million thanks! I am happy to see that you are enjoying it this much and I hope that continues the same way!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"NO!" Laura woke up with trepidation as her eyes scanned her surroundings. Her forehead was covered by cold sweat and several shivers were travelling through her back. She turned quickly as she felt her claw were stuck with something, and gasped seeing that it was right inside her father´s shoulder. With wide eyes she pulled her claws back and placed her hand over the fresh wound and noticed that the blood had already stopped, thought the cuts were still there.

"Relax. It was an accident Laura. You were having a nightmare." Logan spoke softly to her as her eyes moved around the room. "What did you dream about?"

 _"_ _Laura, go. Get away from here." The girl saw as her father was ushering her to move quickly through the halls of the big school. She didn´t listen to him. She saw his body as it was covered with brand new claw marks. Deep new ones. She looked up and saw his pale face looking at her. "I will distract him, you have to move. He will find you if you don´t go now." Laura shook her head and bared her claws._

 _Taking a defensive stance she stood by her father´s side and stared forward, where a dreaded shape was emerging once more. Her breathing became erratic as the image of her father´s clone made itself present. She growled at the figure and rushed towards it. This time her feet were able to move and she plunged her entire body towards X-24, but was received by a strong punch from the clone. This time it had hurt her more than normal. She couldn´t stand up. The pain was not allowing her. She saw as Logan came to her side, but was tackled by X-24. She struggled on the floor as she tried to reach her father, who was giving screams of pain since his body was being ravaged by the adamantium claws. She growled at the clone, who turned to look at her. Laura felt dread move all over her as she knew what was about to happen. She turned her eyes to her father, whose blood was all over the floor and he had his face focused on her._

 _"_ _Daddy."_

 _"_ _L…Laura." And then it happened again. Logan´s skull was pierced by the three adamantium claws and Laura screamed with the full force of her lungs. X-24 left the body on the floor and made his way out of the scene. Laura crawled towards her father and rested her hand on his face._

 _"No. Daddy. Por favor no otra vez."_

Laura quickly enveloped Logan in a tight hug as some tears had started leaving her eyes. "You…you were gone. You died again."

"Laura…" He hugged her back as he passed his hand over her hair. "I am not going nowhere. I am here. With you. And I won´t let anything change that." He moved her away so that she could see his face and he passed his hand over her cheek. "You are my daughter Laura. I am going to be with you as long as I can." With a sweet smile he got off the bed and placed some slippers. Laura followed his steps and grabbed his hand. With a concerned look she stared for a second at his wounds and noticed that they were already healing, although it was a little bit faster than when she had met him, the healing process was still a bit slow. Both exited the room and moved towards the school´s dining room. As they were getting closer Laura recognized the smell of food which entered her nose. As soon as the two of them entered the dining room the entire place went silent. All eyes were focused on the two figures that were walking through the tables and towards the buffet. Some whispers could be heard, most of them referring to both Logan´s presence and his worn appearance. The Transigen kids could not believe what they were watching. They had been there when Logan had died. And now…he was walking calmly through the dining room. And even with all of that attention on them, Logan and Laura didn´t give any of them their own attention. Logan kept holding Laura´s hand as they were arriving to the buffet. Once there he let her go so that she could grab her breakfast as he grabbed his own, but a hand on his shoulder made him turn and face a familiar face.

"Bobby?"

"Hey Logan." Bobby smiled at him as Logan place his own hand on his shoulder. "How have you been?"

"How I have been? How have you been? I thought you were dead. Back at the school…I thought…"

"Barely made it." Bobby turned to look at Laura, who was serving herself some scrambled eggs with sausage. "She told me you were the one that died."

"I actually did die." Bobby turned his confuse face towards Logan. "At first I thought I hadn´t. But now I am sure I died. Or at least I was dead for a fucking long time."

"What do you mean with a long time?"

"Five, maybe six days."

"Holy shit."

"That´s one way to put it. And tell me, what has brought you all the way to Canada?"

"Isn´t it obvious?" Logan turned to look at Laura as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "I was looking for her."

"But, why?"

"Because she is my daughter. My own blood." Logan returned his gaze towards Bobby, who had a small smile on his own face.

"I am really glad to see that you have finally found someone that you care about."

"Yeah. It feels…nice. Listen Bobby, about what happened at Westchester and with Rou-"

"Leave it Logan. It isn´t something I like to talk about. Just…enjoy your breakfast." He leaved Logan quite quickly, making the older mutant concerned. His attention was caught by Laura´s voice as he turned and saw her already standing by his side.

"Daddy, your breakfast."

"Give me a second." He moved his gaze towards the vast options, which included several fruits, vegetables, cereals, yogurts and even vegetables. But his eyes focused in a pair of options that looked fucking amazing. Scrambled eggs and…bacon. Quickly he had filled two plates, one with bacon and the other one with eggs, grabbed a cup of coffee and moved with Laura towards an empty table. They sat down in front of each other and started eating.

It felt amazing for Logan to finally had some food that wasn´t either recently hunted by his own or some wild berries through the forest. He was having warm, prepared and clean food. And don´t forget about the coffee. God had he missed coffee. He stared at Laura, who was eating her breakfast calmly. He smiled at her since the last time he had seen her eat something she had gone wild with that corn and wasn´t even using a fork. He was glad she had advanced in such a little time. It warmed him to see that she was learning and moving on. She looked at him and a smile crept up her face. Both resumed their breakfast, but a voice made them turn to look at the big blue guy who had called Logan´s name.

"Beast?"

"That would be me. It´s nice seeing you Logan." Hank sat beside Logan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were almost gone there."

"Wouldn´t be the first time."

"Oh, right. So, how are you doing?"

"I´m fine. Those who worked on me somehow made my healing factor to get a little bit better."

"They used a new medication we developed. It helps mutants that have lost their abilities to regain them. In your case it seems it didn´t worked that good."

"It´s fine. It won´t really work with me, but that´s another issue. Tell me, how did the kids got here?"

"The kids?"

"Yes, the kids. Laura and her friends."

"Oh, those kids. Well, I brought them here in a small plane. They had managed to contact us some time ago and we had planned an extraction point. I was quite astonished when they told me what happened. And when Laura told me you were with the Professor and all that the three of you had to deal with in such a small amount of time I was speechless. Logan, about the Professor, you know why he did it?"

"What? Westchester?"

"Yes. Why would Charles do something as cruel as that?"

"It wasn´t him." Hanks expression got confused and Logan decided to continue speaking before any other question arrived. "I mean, it was him. But he didn´t want to. He had a sickness. A brain sickness. You remember how he was able to temporally freeze people? Well, with his sickness those temporal paralysis came when he had a seizure, so they were not under his control. He had those when he got tense, stressed or freaked out. They made you stop, everything in you stopped. Even your breathing. And just when a couple of minutes passed most of the ones that surrounded him either died or were severely injured." Hank looked amazed at Logan, who returned her gaze to Laura. He saw her head was down and her face became sad. He moved his hand to grab her and gave it a small squeeze, making her face beam and her fingers intertwine with his.

"So all this time…we have been wrong. He didn´t do this on purpose. He was sick."

"He would have never done that Hank. You knew him." With a sigh Hank stood up and left the two finish their breakfast.

"¿Por qué diría eso de Charles?"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Why did he say that? About Charles?"

"He thought Charles had done something…bad on purpose."

"Eso es imposible."

"It sure is kid. Come on, finish your breakfast." He saw as Laura happily returned to her food and even when she was finished she got herself another plate of eggs. Logan felt warm in his inside as he got to see his own daughter move around happily and being able to enjoy a free life. A life were she wasn´t going to be mistreated. A good and relatively normal life. He finished his breakfast and went to leave the dirty dishes, when he heard a loud sound and turned to see that Laura´s food tray was on the floor. She was being faced by a big kid that was standing aggressively in front of her. _Shit_. Logan moved towards the scene that was developing and overheard some of the exchange.

"You little stupid girl. You think you can come here and be treated like a mutant? You are an aberration. A mistake. A lab rat. You don´t deserve to be here!" As Logan saw the teen moved he had extended his arm right on time to grab the bully´s arm before he could punch Laura.

"What do you think you are doing?" He said with a harsh voice to the teen, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"W…Wolverine!?"

"I said, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" He shoved the teen´s arm, making him stumble some steps back and everyone turned their attention towards them once more. Logan saw as Laura had taken her claws out, so he mouthed her to calm down.

"I…I was telling her the truth. She isn´t a mutant!" Logan kept his gaze on Laura as he saw that her eyes were glassy. What that jerk had told her took a toll on her. He sighed and picked Laura on his arms, the small girl retracting her claws back. He turned to look at the young mutant with a stern look.

"For your information, asshole, she is a mutant. She is my daughter." He felt as Laura´s arms strengthened the small hug in which she had him. "Now, you make her feel bad again and I will cut your fucking balls off, understood?" The young mutant gulped and Logan turned his back on him. But his attention was brought back to the bully.

"Why do you protect her? Can´t she do it herself?"

"Remember I told you I would cut your balls off?" The mutant nodded, although his eyes had fear all over them. "Well, she would cut your fucking throat open. So, start shutting the hell up." He was about to move again, but the voice of a woman made him look at the lady, which appeared to be the teenager´s mother.

"How dare you talk to my son like that?"

"Ma´am. Your pity excuse of a child was abusing of my daughter. I would show him respect if I were you. Maybe next time words won´t be the only thing that are sharp." He moved his middle claw towards the pair as he turned and left the dining room. He placed his hand over Laura´s head as he moved out of the school and into the woods, where he sat and rested on a tree, Laura still being held by him. "Relax. Relax. Pay no attention to that jackass´ words."

"P…Pero tenia razón." Laura shook her ehad quickly as she remembered her father didn´t know Spanish. "He…he is right."

"Laura, no. He is not right. You are my daughter. And that means you are a mutant. Even Charles knew you are mutant. So don´t think about what that asshole said." He passed his hand over her head as he felt Laura´s breathing started to regulate. "You are my daughter."

 _My daughter._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Thanks for the incredible support everyone! This story has reached 1,300+ views and I am quite amazed. Thank you everyone. Not to mention the follows and favorites it has achieved. I am really thankful. I am going to correct some grammar mistakes on previous chapters, so stay tuned._**

 **Lone Reaper-068: Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying the future chapters.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Antares3: Thanks. Honestly.**

 **CreativityMajor: I am glad to see that you like it!**

 **Guest: More like the Logan roze! I know…many feels. Many hugs and feels, and claws, obviously. I needed the relationship between Logan and Laura to be a little bit happier, so I forced it to be happier! (MUAHAHHA)**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bobby, I need to talk to you." Hank said as he entered Bobby´s room.

"What is it Hank?"

"You are not going to like it, but we have to talk about Westchester."

"Hank, I have told you that-"

"I know, I know. But, just listen to me."

"I don´t want to listen! What happened there isn´t something I like remembering!"

"But you have to hear what I have to say. It´s about the Professor-"

"I don´t care about that damn idiot!"

"Don´t you dare call him that!"

"After what he did I can call him whatever the fuck I want!" Bobby moved quickly and was about to leave the room, until he heard Hank´s scream and turned with wide eyes.

"We were wrong!"

"What?"

"We were wrong about him! We were on the fucking wrong line. He didn´t do that because somehow he had become evil."

"That´s bullshit! He did it right in the middle of the school. He injured many of us! He…he killed some of us."

"But it wasn´t him."

"Are you telling me that someone was controlling the mind of the great Charles Xavier?"

"No. He was sick!" Hank saw as Bobby´s eyes showed misunderstanding, so he moved on with his statement. "He had a brain disorder. Logan told me. The sickness made his mental paralysis ability to escape from his control. He had seizures that made everyone around him and some distance afar to be caught by its effect, making people to even stop breathing. Logan had him under medication to control those seizures and, when Charles had a seizure, he injected him so that the seizure could be stopped." Bobby let Hank´s words sink in and, once they did, he sat down on a chair and placed his hands on his head.

"I blamed him. After all this time…I blamed him for what had happened. Ororo, Scott, Jean, Colossus, Kurt, Eric…Rogue." Bobby started crying, which made him turn into his entire ice form. Hank could only see as his friend broke and sobbed right in front of him. "I blamed an innocent and sick man for something that was out of his control! I…I hated him! Despised the idea that he had ever lived! Even when you told me he had died I was still wishing him harm! And after all this time, this hard and sickening year, I was wrong." After several breaths he was able to regain some composure and he retook his normal form. Hank placed a hand on his shoulder as a sigh escaped from Bobby.

"Don´t beat yourself over this Bobby. We all thought the same."

"But I blamed him for my wife´s death Hank. For me Charles went from paternal figure to the most hated person in my life. And to know that it wasn´t his fault…I feel like shit."

"It´s alright Bobby." With a pat he left Bobby´s room and was going towards his office, until he grunted and headed outside the school. He went through the barracks and entered the one were the Transigen kids had been located, only to find one image he would have never imagined to see in his entire life. He found Laura right there, sleeping on her bed, but she was being held by Logan´s arms, which were bringing the kid close to him. His gaze stayed glued with them as he couldn´t process what was happening. His mind was brought back to reality as he heard Logan grumble and then he was faced by his eyes.

"Hey there Logan. I never thought I would see you so cuddly with anyone."

"Fuck off Hank." Both chuckled as Logan moved Laura´s hair so he could watch better, the little girl only moving a bit as she stayed asleep.

"It´s nice seeing you are doing this Logan."

"Doing what?"

"Feeling life." Logan chuckled as he passed his hand over his face.

"That´s what old Charles told me. To feel life."

"Old Charles? Look at you, you are an Old Man Logan. And, about him, I came here to ask you how were Charles´ last days?"

"His last days? Well, first screw you for calling me old. I not even two hundred years old yet. And, well we were on the run so I can bet my ass he was agitated. But he enjoyed most of it. Before this little scrub came in I had him inside a water tank so that his mind couldn´t connect with anyone. Had him under drugs so that he would be calm and no seizure would come at all. But then, as I said, Laura came in after a pretty exhausting year. He was actually contacting her and well, when we met her it was Charles who welcomed her with warmth. I was a total dick to her. Later on he interacted with Laura and felt some of his joy coming back to him. And little time before he…was killed we had a wonderful time. Even heard Laura laugh. He was happy to have found another mutant, well, a young mutant after all this time."

"What do you mean when you say finding a mutant?"

"I was actually going to ask you something similar. How is it that there are young kids here? I thought random mutations had been eradicated with the genetic engineering on the food. How is it that there are some boys and girls running around here?"

"Oh, you thought something like mutations could be eradicated? No. After that damn Hypno drinks and all that processed food was launched into market the mutations did stop. Quite abruptly actually. But, mutations are part of the nature´s works. They had endured for millennia and even survived to every catastrophe that has happened. So, even if random mutations´ numbers decreased exponentially, there were still some mutants born. Kinda like roaches. Whenever I wanted to get rid of them I had to change the type of poison I used, since they adapted to it. So, nature adapted to this genetic engineering and random mutations started appearing once more. Another problem arose when Alkalli noticed that mutants were still appearing, so they started hunting mutants. With how controlled the company has the world there was nothing legal that could have saved so many of our kind in those early years. Then Canada took a step and gave protection to mutants for the first time in years. We were accepted, sheltered and helped. And now we try to contact as many mutants as we can. This is why we created barracks instead of making the school larger. That way we can expand easier."

"Hank, you have done something good here."

"Thanks Logan. I did it so this" He signaled at both Laura and Logan "could be preserved. I´ll go know. You seem to be pretty tired, even if it´s only one o´clock." Hank left the barrack and Logan moved his gaze towards his daughter. A smile crept up his face as he continued moving his hand around her hair. He couldn´t believe that finally, after all his existence and all those year he had suffered and seen others suffer because of him, he had found something he could call peace. He rested his head on his pillow and let sleep take over him as he pulled Laura closer to him.

 _Somewhere in the U.S.A_

"It´s been almost a fucking month and you are telling me that I still have to wait!?"

"I told you. You´ll have to wait for two months. There is nothing I can or even want to do."

"How can I know that you are not blocking my path!? Just because you want to protect those mutants?"

"We are blocking your path in a legal way. I already told you. We won´t let you lay a finger on them unless it is illegal for us. Now, please stop calling." As the line got cut Daken stood up and threw the phone to the window, shattering the black device.

"Those fucking idiots! They think they can keep me away from those wretched kids!? And from that little bitch!? NO! There must be a way to get them! I need to find a way to surpass this fuckers!" A knock came to his door. Regulating his breathing the sixteen year old signaled whoever was knocking to come in. Daken observed the Reaver that came through the door.

"Sir, we found something today, right in the area were we found Dr. Rice´s entire unit decimated."

"And? What is it?"

"Look." The Reaver got closer to him and showed him a tablet, where a photo was shown.

"A bunch of stones by the lake?"

"No sir, look closer." When Daken squinted his eyes to see the image he was left dumbfounded.

"That is a grave?"

"It is indeed sir. And look at the crucifix, it-"

"It is forming an X. As in the fucking X-Men. But the grave, it looks like it´s empty."

"It is. What do you think this means?"

"That the dickhead of the Wolverine died. But later on resurrected." He gave the tablet back to the Reaper, who got out of the office, leaving a stunned Daken behind.

"The fucker can die. He can die. Now I can just have to kill his ass and take some of his dirty blood."

 _Canada_

Laura´s eyes resisted to open, but once they succeeded it meant that she had woken up and felt the space by her bed empty. Moving her head around the barrack she only found some of her friends moving around the place, but not the figure of the one she was actually looking for. Rubbing her eyes Laura moved from her bed and through the barrack, waving and saying hello to her also just woken friends. Once she was outside she kept looking for Logan, his figure nowhere to be seen through the vast territory. She entered the school and moved through it, even bouncing with some of the students that were walking by. She was starting to get anxious as she kept looking and looking. Laura found Hank through a corridor and went to him, the big blue guy giving her a sweet smile.

"Good morning Laura."

"Hola. Has…Have you seen my dad?"

"Logan?"

"Sí."

"He is having a checkup. After how he appeared just a couple of day ago we will have to look over him for some time. Those scars on his face aren´t healing fast and the ones on his back are way worse."

"He´s healing better."

"Better? When I knew him those injuries would´ve healed in a matter of second or minutes."

"He is older. And sick."

"I know. That´s why we are giving him a checkup. You want to go to him?" Laura nodded and Hank guided her towards the room where he was first out after his long procedure. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, no shirt on him as pair of mutants were taking some electrodes off him. His gaze immediately moved to Laura as he got off the bed and started putting on a black shirt. Laura gasped as he saw his back, which was filled with deep and large scratches. When he finished putting on his shirt he turned and saw her concerned gaze.

"Something wrong Laura?"

"Tú espalda. ¿No te duele?" With a little grunt Laura shook her head and struggled to find the words in English. "Your b…back is all scratched. Does it hurt?"

"Oh. No, not that much. Just when I spend some time resting on it."

"What happened?"

"When I was making my way here I faced a cougar?"

"A cougar? ¿Como el coche?"

"Not like the car. A cougar is a wilde animal. Anyway, it tried to eat me and gave me all the injuries that you saw. Plus this ones at my face." Both moved outside of the room and went towards the barrack once more. When they got inside it all the kids stared at the pair. Laura smiled at them as she squeezed Logan´s hand. Logan kept his gaze on them with an expressionless face. Rictor was the first one to walk forward and smiled at Logan.

"Hey. We are glad to see that you are okay."

"I´m glad to see that all of you are okay kiddos. Seems that you have been having some fun, huh?" All of them nodded and Logan moved with Laura to her bunk bed. He sat on the edge, Laura doing the same by his side and the kids move towards him.

"We just want to thank you. All of us. If it wouldn´t have been for you we would have never reached the checkpoint. And thanks for coming back. Laura was pretty sad for what happened. And now it´s like if a new and cheery girl emerged."

"There´s no need to thank me bub. It was the right thing to do. And besides" He passed his arm over Laura´s shoulder as he pulled her into a one armed side hug. "I couldn´t have let Laura go to somewhere unknown without me." The kids chuckled and returned to their previous activities. Laura looked up at Logan and smiled.

She was so happy that he was back. It filled her completely to have his soothing presence by her side. Logan moved her hair from her forehead so that he could place a kiss on it, making Laura hum happily as she smiled wider to him, a thought crossing her mind.

 _He is my father._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who has read my story and supported it. Next chapter might take a little longer. Had a shit ton of school stuff to do._**

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe: Feel it…Feel it! Muahaha!**

 **birdy: Here you go mate! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Lone Reaper-068: Thanks! Such a sweet fellow that Logan, am I right?**

 **YuriPetrov: Here is that update! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue enjoying this!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Laura, come on. It´s time to wake up." Logan shook the sleeping body of his daughter. The small girl opened her eyes, lazily, and took in the figure of her father. Something that had fully entered her mind just yesterday. He actually was _her father._ She has a family now and only God could know how happy that made her. Her attention was brought back to him as his voice emerged once more. "Come on now. I do want to eat some of that bacon." He shook here a little bit more, making the girl grunt and rub her eyes.

"Estoy despierta."

"You better have said that you are ready, because everyone is already there Laura."

"I am…not ready." She moved out of bed and grabbed her backpack from under her bed.

"Not ready?"

"Me tengo que cambiar de ropa." With a small grunt Laura took her clothing out of her backpack and moved to the bathroom. Logan sat down on the bed and sighed. He was concerned that the bacon might have run out. Hearing the door getting opened he saw as Laura came out with her new outfit. He chuckled at her, making the girl give him a mocking glare.

"What´s so funny?"

"Your outfit is so colorful. And funny."

"Like your comic suit."

"I never wore that!" He said while chuckling. "It was just a way to make those comic books sale more." Laura shook her head and left her dirty clothes at the bed. She moved towards the door, but turned to see that Logan was holding her outfit in his hands as an insightful smile was on his face.

"You okay dad?" His smile grew wider at the word that he just heard.

"Yeah, just…remembering some stuff."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Hmm. Oh, well. Mostly about our time together before, you know, I died." With a sigh he passed his thumb over the unicorn printed shirt. "I remembered when I got you this. I wish we could have had the time to relax at that hotel, you know? And, well, I´m sorry Laura."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. For…for the way I treated you. I was an asshole at its best form. And, well you didn´t deserve it. You were just trying to find your friends and be free. I treated you like that because I was not on board of the idea of having someone…related to me. But then Charles talked to me." Knot started forming in the old man´s throat and he quickly shook his head. "Let´s just go to have some breakfast." He stood up quickly and left the barrack, leaving a concerned Laura behind. She wanted to talk to him so that he could finally open up about his feelings. But she knew that was fucking hard. The man is cautious with whatever information might come out of his mouth. So now Laura just headed out, thinking of a way to get him comfortable and talk.

Once they were inside they went directly to the buffet, Laura hearing Logan mutter a "fuck yes" when he saw the bacon. She moved towards the cake section and started serving herself some of the chocolate one. This cake looked especially delicious today. It was as if it was made just for her, since she served herself a big ass piece. When she sat down Logan was already eating from his bacon. She smiled at him as she started with her own food. Suddenly Logan´s head started banging and the mutant groaned as he placed his hand on it, the pain making him drop his fork on the floor.

 _Logan. Logan beware. There is danger coming. You have to protect them. All of them._

With another grunt Logan placed his elbows on the table and his head on his hands. Laura stopped eating and moved to be by his side. She stood on the seat and placed her hand over Logan´s back, who was still grunting from the pain.

"Daddy! What´s happening? Are you okay?" The grunts continued and Logan could not hear Laura as he was still hearing voices inside his head.

 _They are coming Logan. Logan you have to do it once more. Your sacrifice will be their salvation._

"Ch…Charles?" He said lowly as he felt his lungs missing air and then he collapsed.

"Daddy!" Laura shook her father´s body, which was resting on the table. She called for help as she kept moving Logan, trying to wake him up. Quickly some mutants took him out of the room, Laura following them closely. She saw as Logan´s hand was hanging limply and her throat was making it difficult for her to breathe. The young girl entered the room where Logan was being treated. This time there wasn´t any need for any physical procedure on him. Laura wasn´t understanding what was happening in there. She was too fucking worried about him. He was just healing from all his injuries, some even looked like they would be there forever, and immediately this happens.

Several hours passed and Laura stayed there the whole time. When they had left the room she cuddled with her unconscious father and rested her head on his shoulder. She wept as she held him strongly.

"No puedes hacerme esto. You…don´t. Don´t do this. Porfavor papá. Stay." She looked up to his face and choked a sob as she saw that some blood was drooping from the scar that the cougar had done to him. Meanwhile Logan was having a dream. And it was looking quite familiar to him and yet felt so different.

 _"_ _It´s by the water." He sobbed as he finished burring the dead body of Charles, and then he felt his hand being grabbed and looked down to look at Laura. And this time, instead of taking his hand away, he grabbed hers too. Laura looked up and smiled at him. "Suddenly you are here." Logan said to her as he kneeled and hugged her, taking his sorrow out with the kid as something else was burning inside him. "Suddenly it starts."_

 _"_ _Can two anxious hearts beat as one?" He heard as he broke the hug and turned to look at the source of the voice, which left him amazed._

 _"_ _Charles?"_

 _"_ _Hello Logan."_

 _"_ _But…" He turned to look at the grave, which was in fact still there. "…you are dead."_

 _"_ _I am. I am sorry to leave you with such a burden Logan."_

 _"_ _It wasn´t me. I didn´t-"_

 _"_ _I know. I know" Logan dropped to his knees as he started crying._

 _"_ _I failed you Charles."_

 _"_ _No you didn´t." Charles moved by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yesterday you were alone. But today, she is beside you." Charles pointed to Laura, who stared happily to the both of them. "And you have finally given her what both of you wanted."_

 _"_ _But, how was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? I would have treated her better and be a fatherly figure for her. But I had to die so I could realize that she was my daughter."_

 _"_ _And now you are her father."_

 _"_ _She has warmed my heart like the sun, but I am afraid that I might failed her too."_

 _"_ _Logan, you have brought her the gift of life and love that so long denied her. You won´t fail her, since she will be by your side forever. She loves you Logan and she will always be grateful with you."_

 _"_ _Thanks Charles." Logan passed his arm through his face to clear his tears as another doubt entered his mind. "Charles, what do you mean with more danger?"_

 _"_ _There is danger lurking Logan. Someone is after her. Someone powerful and full of hatred towards the both of you."_

 _"_ _But who is that?" Logan turned to look at Charles, only to find that space empty, but his voice was still there._

 _"_ _Someone capable of ending Laura´s life."_

Logan opened his eyes as his breathing became irregular. Cold sweat was dropping form his forehead as he got ahold of his surroundings and felt warm air by his side. Turning he saw as Laura was already asleep, the moonlight shining on her long black hair. He passed his hand over her head, making the girl wake up rushed and she draw her claws out. Logan remained calm as he saw Laura´s eyes studying his form.

"D…Daddy. Daddy!" She got ahold of his neck strongly as he enveloped her in his arms. He heard as she was sobbing, so he broke the hug and moved her so she could see his face. "Creí que te iba a pasar algo muy serio y que ya no ibas a despertar y-"

"Laura, Laura, relax. I´m okay. I´m fine."

"No one could explain what happened to you. I was scared."

"I´m here. I´m here. I won´t leave you sweetheart." He hugged her again as the crying resumed. But some of Charles´ words kept moving across his mind, making the man to be afraid of what the future holds in store for Laura….for him.

 _Your sacrifice will be their salvation._

 _Somewhere in the USA_

"Okay. Now that we know that Wolverine can be killed we can come with some plan. It´s been a month since all went to shit and now we have nothing to work with. Caliban is still tracking their exact location so that those Canadians won´t interfere with me. So, what do you suggest?" The sixteen year old stared at the white coated man that was fumbling with some notes.

"Well…if we would only know how X-24 killed him we could have a lead. But, well if he died, then I guess we can kill him with excessive physical damage. For example, a barrage or bullets."

"Or with this." Said Daken as he drew his boned claws out. The scientist flinched at that and gulped.

"Or with that. Yes."

"I have one doubt doc."

"I am not a doct-"

"I know. It´s idiomatic. Anyway, why do we need the Wolverine´s blood? I can also heal and have claws."

"About that…Dr. Rice had already tried using your blood in a body. Almost everything worked, except that your clone was unable to resist the adamantium transplant."

"Unable? But that little bitch´s body managed to resist it! You know what? Screw it. We will catch those two fuckers and kill them." Daken slammed his fist on his desk and growled. The scientist took that as a sign to leave the room and went towards his lab, where Caliban was held.

"Hello Caliban."

"What do you want now? I am doing all that I can and-"

"I know that. I want to talk with you about Logan."

"What about him? He is dead so what do you want to know?"

"Don´t try to fool me Caliban. We already know he is alive. So, since you have an amazing sense of smell, what was happening to him?"

"About what?"

"Nu uh. Stop playing fool." The scientist lit the UV lamp on Caliban, making the mutant scream from the amazingly great amount of pain from the object.

"All right all right!" The lamp was off and the scientist sat on a stool.

"So. Tell me."

"Adamantium is poisoning him. It makes his healing factor both slower and makes him age."

"Thanks Caliban. Keep searching those mutants." The scientist left the lab, where Caliban started talking to himself.

"I don´t know how longer I will be able to stall them. Logan, get out of that school."

 _Canada_

"Sir, with the news of the three killing being public, we won´t be able to protect the mutants that Transigen is claiming."

"I know. I know. Why did some mutant had to do this?" Two men talked to each other as the television sounded with the news, which where displaying on its background a bar and its owner, an old man with a big moustache and glasses.

"The owner known as Stan Lee has told the authorities that he was saved by a mutant, since he was being beaten by a group of men that tried to rob his business. Although this was made to save a life, what will the consequences for mutants in Canada?"

The T.V. went off.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey guys. I know that I was absent for a very long time. Scholl basically made me its bitch and then I had a week of vacation. I finally give you another chapter and I am genuinely grateful with everyone who read my last chapter. Thanks guys for the continuous support and having faith in me. Thanks guys. I want to see Logan again, but it´s no longer in theatres and that makes me sad._**

 **Antares3: I am back! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Guest: Consider Ice-Man lost his wife. That is a hard blow. Liked the way I used the professor? You guessed right that he would appear again. I don´t think that Apocalypse fits very well, since Logan wasn´t really there and I am trying to form a relationship between Logan and Laura that is based on each other knowing each other.**

 **Lone Reaper-068: I hope your heart resists until the end of this fiction! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Guest: Sweetness and death threats…prefect summary of this fiction! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest: I really don´t want to show more X-Men or known mutants. What made this movie special is that there were almost no mutants in it, so I want to keep it that way. And as the past answer, I don´t think Apocalypse is suitable for this story. I am not sure if it was not clear, but Ice-Man mentioned Eric´s death. Deadpool is still an idea I am pondering about. But thanks for the ideas, honestly. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **YuriPetrov: Thanks for the support! And don´t worry. I learned most of my English from games and movies too (I did have classes though), but it´s a great way to start and to keep learning! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **tcsportsmed7: Thank you so much! Sorry it took me so long to update. I honestly wanted to, but my school destroyed my butt. I also love Laura and Logan interacting like this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Guest: As I answered before, I don´t think I will add any other mutant. And with the sword thing…keep tuned! Thanks for the ideas!**

 **Petros308: Good to see that you enjoyed the story so far!**

 **birdt: Sorry I couldn´t update sooner. But her it is!**

 **beachchick3: Thanks and there is nothing to thank! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _Again, sorry everyone. Honestly._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Laura woke up and immediately turned her face towards the figure of her father, who was resting on the bed. Moving slowly so she wouldn´t wake him up the small girl left the bed and exited the room, her hunger making her move towards the dining room. Once there she served herself a piece of cake and left, not caring about the weird looks that all the other mutants were giving her. She moved with her plate towards the room where her father was, only to find that a strange figure of was entering the room quite suspiciously. She hustled her pace and stood at the door, watching how the unknown man was taking out a syringe and was about to insert it in his father´s arm when she bolted inside the room. The man, caught by surprise by the girl´s appearance, dropped the empty syringe that he was holding. Laura quickly threw the cake towards the man´s face, blinding him as she was about to pierce him with her claws, but was received by a strong energy wave that sent her flying backwards. She stood up and saw that the man´s hands was were glowing with some orange light and his eyes were not covered by the chocolate cake anymore. Screaming she ran once more towards him, managing to dodge the attacks he was sending towards her. The man kept moving backwards as he was trying to connect a hit, but his attempts seemed to be futile as Laura kept dodging all the attacks. Finally the girl was in front of the man and with a simple move she detached his leg from his body.

"Ahhhh! What the fuck!?" The man quickly moved his hands towards the spot where his leg used to be. "You crazy bitch! I will fucking kill you!"

"¡Cállate!" She moved towards the syringe and picked it up. She saw that her father was waking up once more, so she moved towards the man and positioned herself above him. "¿Qué querías hacerle a mí papa?"

"What?"

"What were you trying to do? To my father." She pressed her claws to the man´s neck, making him gulp as his eyes stared frightened at the girl.

"I was sent here to take some of his blood."

"Who sent you?"

"I won´t tell y-Aghh!" Laura shanked her claws in the man´s shoulder as her patience started getting thinner and thinner.

"Talk. Now."

"Fuck you! You bitch I swear-Aghh!"

"I said talk."

"Fine, fine! I´ll talk! Transigen sent me! They said that they would pay me if I retrieved some of Wolverine´s blood." Laura turned to look at Logan, who was staring deeply at the man. With a final thought Laura growled and moved her hand. "NO!"

"Laura!" Logan kept his eyes glued to the figure of his daughter, who had pierced the man´s skull with her claws. She moved her hand of the man´s head, making the extremity hit the floor with a thud as blood kept pouring out of the dead mutant.

"¡Te quería hacer daño! Y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño." She turned to look at her father, who simply sighed and placed his hand on his face.

After some seconds there were some mutants inside the room and all of them gasped when they saw the dead body on the floor. Several mutants took the corpse out of the room and cleaned it, most of them glancing aggressively towards the girl, who was plastered to her father´s side eating a slice of chocolate cake. This had been a long day for Laura. I just a couple of hours her father had fallen unconscious during breakfast time and now someone tried to take some of his blood and take it to Transigen, the ones who had already hurt her so much. Feeling a wave of need to keep her father safe Laura moved even closer to Logan and set her face in a stone cold mode. Logan saw how her feelings were making her act and decided to let her do it. He couldn´t imagine how much it had affected her that he had actually died, with Charles´ death before him, she must have been destroyed. He just hugged her close to him with one arm and saw the several mutants moving in and out of the room, cleaning up the mess. And then what he feared happened as Hank entered the room and casted the girl an annoyed look, so this time it was him who got defensive.

"Laura, what the hell did you do?"

"Defendí a mí papá. Ese hombre quería hacerle daño y no iba a permitir."

"Talk in fucking English!"

"Back the fuck off Hank! She was defending me from that mutant who, easily entering this shithole and finding my room with no fucking problem, tried to draw some blood out of me."

"What? Blood?"

"Yes, blood. So, before you start screaming at my daughter, who´s English is quite good for her short age and past living situation, know the fucking facts."

"Logan she just killed a man!"

"He was trying to do something to me! She protected me!"

"But we cannot be just killing people! We cannot compromise the mutants in this facilities Logan!"

"She didn´t kill a normal guy! That motherfucker was a mutant!"

"What? A mutant?"

"Yes, a mutant." Laura joined the conversation. "Threw energy from his hands."

"Energy?"

"Sí, energía. En forma de ondas."

"Laura-"

"Don´t you dare Hank."

"But I cannot understand her."

"Energy…waves?" The girl turned to look at Logan, who nodded when she was acting the mutant´s powers to him.

"Energy waves. But she still killed someone Logan."

"Hank, she did that to protect her family." Laura stared at Logan when she heard that word. A word she would have never imagined that could´ve been used with her. _Family._

"Fine, I will deal with this. But please, you have to talk to her about killing Logan. This is not a place where she can kill anyone who threatens her and get away with it."

"Yeah, yeah. I´ll talk to her." Hank huffed at the pair as he closed the door and left the room. Laura moved away from the bed and stared at Logan, who grunted from some leftover pain from his head.

"I´m sorry."

"Huh?"

"I´m sorry."

"Laura-"

"I know. I protected you. But it is as if I am only good for killing and getting other people killed." The girl started sobbing and passed her arm over her eyes. "Yo no quiero ser así. No quiero matar por siempre y que me tengan miedo. No quiero. Pero es como si no supiera hacer nada más y las malas personas me siguen par-" She was cut short by the hug that Logan gave her. She returned it strongly and let out all of her guilt, the feeling of her father´s embrace giving her an immediate relaxation. Her crying fit continued for several minutes as she felt how Logan was passing his hand over her hair, trying to soothe her. Once she calmed down he kneeled so that she could see him without the need of stretching her neck.

"Laura, listen to me. What you just said isn´t true."

"But the Munsons, Charles…you. That was because of me."

"Laura, no. You are not to blame here."

"But you blamed me in North Dakota."

"But I was wrong. It was no one´s fault. Those wretched people were going to kill lots of good people. Thanks to you we managed to stop them. We stopped the man who almost wiped out all of our kind. All thanks to you. Now, stop blaming yourself. And stop thinking that you are only made to kill. You are more than that. Way more than that. I know it because I have seen it. You are a caring and sweet girl. You protect people and put their needs over yours. You are a good girl. And you are capable of being whatever you want and to walk your own path."

Laura gave a faint smile at her father as she pressed herself against him for another hug. She couldn´t quite understand how such a man as her father, who has been known for his shitty attitude and carelessness, could be as kind and gentle as he was being right now. Even we she met him she saw that he was a dick to most of the world. And now, being held by his arms, she started to realize that his personality was the best way he could protect himself from others. But she knew that most of that was his true self. That cold and angry person was Wolverine. But to her, he was more than just the Wolverine. To Laura he was Logan. The day passed and none of the two left the room. Logan knew that the news of a mutant being killed by Laura so he didn´t want the kid to receive any kind of aggression from the others. So they just hanged out at the room. When both of them roamed through the movie repertoire that was inside that room Laura begged Logan so that they could watch Zootopia, which Logan couldn´t really understand why. After the movie ended both searched through the room for any kind of interesting activities to do and Laura laid her hands on an 'Uno' card game, where Laura beat Logan, making the older mutant to throw the cards into the toilet as the small girl kept laughing at him. After that they just snuggled in bed and placed another movie, both relishing each other´s company. As the night fell in Laura´s hearing was suddenly met with the growl of Logan´s stomach, making the girl chuckle as he got off the bed and searched the room for something. Suddenly the younger mutant heard the sound of a microwave and a minute later her father was coming with a plate in his hands. When he sat on the bed she stared at the plate and saw the bacon. With her finger she pointed at the dish and shot a questioning look to Logan, who was chewing a piece of bacon.

"Someone must have brought it when they brought me in here."

"¿Me das?"

"Huh?"

"C…Can I have some?"

"Uhm…sure. Go for it scrub." Laura happily grabbed some of her father´s bacon and enjoyed the flavor of the glorious stripe of food. "So, Laura, how about you tell me something about your past."

"M…My past? W…Why?"

"Well I barely know you and you are my daughter. Come on. How about you tell me one anecdote and I tell you another anecdote. Ones that weren´t in those comics you read." As much as Laura wanted to learn more from her father, she was not on board with the idea of telling him her experiences with inside Transigen. "Laura?"

"I…I don´t want to. They….hurt me. And my friends." Both stayed silent after that as Laura bowed down her head as some memories hit her head.

"Do you know Japan, Laura?" The small girl´s attention was brought back by her father´s words.

"¿Qué es Japan?"

"I seems you don´t. Well, Japan is a country that is at the other side of the world. I have only gone once since some friend I had was about to die and he wanted to say goodbye. A little backstory, I saved that man´s life during an attack with a nuclear bomb."

"Nuclear bomb?"

"You´re so lucky for not knowing what those are. Anyway, I saved his life and after almost sixty years he managed to track me at some town in the states and get me to Japan so that we could say goodbye, but things weren´t as easy as they looked." Logan then started telling Laura his entire story of that time when he was in Japan. Some parts had made Laura gasped as he acted the actions that were being described.

"Then my healing factor wasn´t working correctly."

"Just like now!"

"Exactly, but it was because of something that blonde bitch had done to me." Laura nodded and Logan continued.

"On a train!?"

"Yes. That actually hurt quite a lot when it happened. Won´t recommend you to go on the roof of a train that goes at five hundred kilometers per hour."

"And you still defeated all of them?"

"Yes I did." Laura couldn´t resist her glee as her dad kept moving around the room and narrating her the story, making sudden movements with his claws.

"So, they took her?"

"Yes. And later on Yukio came for me and we went to her grandfather´s house, my old friend, looking for her. But she was taken by ninjas!"

"Ninjas!?"

"Yes, ninjas. When I saw the old man´s medicinal table I laid on it and saw on a screen that something was attached to my heart."

"What thing?"

"Some kind of small robot. Then Mariko´s father came in and tried to kill me, only that Yukio protected me. I cut myself open and took the thing out of my heart, which made my healing factor to return and normalize. After that I fought Mariko´s dad and killed him."

"You killed her dad!?"

"I had to! He was being a pain in my ass." Laura giggled and Logan smiled at her as he continued.

"You were brought down?"

"Some of those arrows felt weird. When I woke up I was inside that building and was in some kind of special containment and then the blonde-"

"The blonde bitch!"

"Hey, watch you language young lady." Both giggled at that statement.

"The silver samurai tried to cut your adamantium claws?"

"Yes, but I managed to dismantle the robotic armor."

"¿¡Una armadura!? An armor!?"

"Mhm. Now, this will surely surprise you. Inside the armor was the old man Yashida, the main reason I was in Japan."

"What!? Him? But he died!"

"It turned out that he hadn´t."

"What did you do next?"

"Isn´t it obvious? I pierced him with these." He showed the little girls his claws, who only snickered at him. "And said to him 'You wanted me to say goodbye? Sayonara.' and threw him off the cliff."

"Wow! That sounds cool! Pero, ¿qué es Sayonara?"

"Sayonara? That is japanese for goodbye."

"Because he was from Japan!"

"You got it kid." Laura doubled because of her laughter and Logan just smiled fondly at her as she regained some composure and returned the smile. At that moment Bobby took his ear from the door and left the place, giggling himself just by imagining how Logan might have looked while doing that show for Laura.

"You were tough daddy."

"Hey, I´m still tough. I´m just old. Almost two hundred years old now, you know?" He laid back on the bed and let Laura rest her head on his chest.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Mariko lend me her plane and I left Japan with Yukio. Actually, that´s where she gave me my yellow spandex suit."

"So you did use it!"

"No! I just had it!" Both laughed as Logan rubbed the girl´s head.

"¿Cuando pasó lo de Japan?"

"What about Japan?"

"When was it?"

"Seventeen or sixteen years ago. It has been a long time since then."

"Uhm, daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to the X-Men?" Logan got stiff at the mention of hid former…family. He sighed and looked down at Laura, who stared at him with questioning eyes.

"I will tell you, but not soon. It´s a…hard topic to talk about. And, besides, you owe me some of your story." The little girl yawned and smacked her lips, signaling her father that she was tired already. "Okay scrub, you are safe for today. Let´s get some sleep now." Laura was about to leave the bed to go to her barrack, but was pulled back by Logan who placed her comfortably inside the bed.

"Daddy?"

"After what happened today some of the people out there might be jerks towards you. We´ll leave the room tomorrow, but for today you are sleeping here." Laura didn´t reply nor complain as she snuggled closer to her father, a thought wandering through her head as sleep started taking over her. _Why did my daddy mention Charles?_

 _Transigen Labs._

"So, you are telling me that I have clearance?"

"You will have clearance in one week. Sadly current situations made us unable to defend those young mutants. I hope you don´t succeed on capturing them."

"Thanks for the love. Oh, wait, you won´t help?"

"The Canadian government will not help. Goodbye sir." As the call got cut Daken smiled widely as his plans were about to start functioning.

"That asshole of the Wolverine sealed those kids´ destinies by saving that old man. And his own as well. Now, only one more week to go."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey there guys. New chapter here and I hope you enjoy it. I know that with Days of Future Past practically everything since the very first X-Men didn´t happen, including The Wolverine, but I did notice that in Logan the Muramasa blade makes a brief appearance. So I thought I could mold it to my favor, even took the part where Yashida actually takes adamntium out of Logan so that there would be no bone claws in my story. So, there were no reviews for the last chapter and I understand it. I left you guys for a month and it was a total dick move. But I hope that you keep expressing your opinions and ideas on the reviews so I can know if all of you are enjoying the story. Oh and the next chapter is going to be the largest of the first ten chapters, so stay tuned! But it might come out a little late since I am returning to school and a shitload of work is going to be dropped on me, but I swear it won´t take me a month!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Laura. Laura wake up." Logan shook the kid, making her eyes open slowly and focus on his figure. "You need to take a shower and then we´ll go and grab our breakfast. I already brought your other outfit here. Come on, time to hustle." He started tickling the girl, making her laugh as she was fully awake now.

"¡Ya me desperté! Ya estoy despierta papá." Finally grabbing his arms she moved to give him a small hug. Logan ruffled her hair as she grabbed her outfit and stepped into the bathroom. The older mutant just laid on the bed and turned on the T.V., but a knock from the door made him stand up and go towards it.

"Good morning Logan."

"Good morning Hank."

"Uhm, can we talk for a moment? I want to discuss what happened yesterday with Laura and, well I also want to apologize." Logan´s face became stern as he went around the idea for a moment, finally nodding at the big blue guy.

"Laura, I´m going out for a second! I´ll see you at the dining room!"

"Okay!" With the girl´s response he left the room and started walking with Hank through the big mansion and started speaking with him.

"Look Hank, I know that what happened isn´t okay. And it´s even worse that it happened inside this place, but she was defending me."

"I know that, but it is not so simple. We have to follow rules and guidelines so that we don´t get in any kind of trouble with the Canadian government. And if they got ahold of the fact that a recently arrived mutant, who obtained her abilities unnaturally, murdered another mutant inside the school, we would be facing a possible armed confrontation right here. Our people would get hurt and then we wouldn´t have any place to stay that we could call safe."

"I…haven´t thought about it that way."

"Come inside." Hank opened the door to his office and Logan entered. Hank closed the door and sat in front of the older mutant. "We have to discuss what is going to happen from now on."

 _Somewhere in the USA_

"Logan, please listen to me. You have to get out of there as soon as you can. They are going towards you. They know where you and those kids are. Please, get the hell out of there." Caliban moved around his containment cage with concern. Almost every single person in Transigen´s base had left the facilities and board the several helicopters that had arrived just outside. Getting frustrated the bald mutant started hitting his cage with full strength and, to his surprise, it opened. _They must think I am not a threat._ Moving cautiously he opened the door of the special lab room and observed his surroundings. Fortunately for him there was no one at the main section of the base, so he moved smoothly through it. Once he reached another door he heard voices, so he crouched and placed himself under a desk as the pair of voices got closer to him.

"What do you think will happen with the mission?"

"I don´t know. They took a fuck ton of people to that place and not to mention the amount of weapons. They even took all the Reavers."

"It´s going to be a kill spree."

"I don´t think so. They mostly took tranquilizers. But I did saw the boss going with them and some Reavers had real guns." As the voices drifted apart Caliban moved out of the desk and continued moving through the almost deserted compound. But what those men had spoken made him worry. Almost everyone was gone from the base, and that meant troubles for Logan. After a long time of moving around without any knowledge of the place and dodging any possible encounter with the leftover units Caliban found the exit. He opened the door slowly to see if it was daytime and, to his misfortune, it was. He returned to a room where he had seen several clothing items and placed some of them over him, but when he was finished he turned and was faced with a guard.

"Who are you?"

"I…I…I"

"Hey, you are that albino man, right?"

"N…No!"

"Yes you are. Ha, you managed to escape from your confinement, huh?" The guard started to lift his rifle and Caliban´s breathing got erratic, but something unexpected happened. "Actually, we don´t really need you anymore. Get the hell out of here muty." Astonished Caliban saw as the man left the room and left him all by himself. Shaking away the surprising feeling Caliban moved towards the exit once more and opened the door. The sun´s brightness still made his eyes hurt a bit since he hadn´t found anything to cover them. He moved out of the facility and walked. He walked for hours and once he saw a sign he stopped and processed where he was standing and what to do next. With faith he moved forward and passed the sign that said 'You are entering to Roseau, Minnesota'.

 _Transigen Helicopter. ETA to Mutant Haven: 30 minutes_

"Commander, what are you planning to do when we arrive there?"

"Easy. Neutralize, retrieve and extract. It´s not that hard."

"But, there are a lot of mutants in there. We don´t know their abilities and if they represent a really high threat."

"First of all, the threat is going to be really high. But that´s why we neutralize. We´ll sneak on them and attack all of the mutants with the tranquilizers, that way the Canadian government won´t be able to press charges for hurting them and we can get a free tour of the place, in a manner of speaking. Now, the retrieval. We will locate all of the 23 experiments and seize them. With them we can actually use the real shit, since we are going to kill them anyway. We will need to find Wolverine and X-23 to bring them back. That would be the extraction. There is always the possibility of bringing in one of the other experiments so we can harness that ability. So, any other doubt?"

"Uhm…what are you planning to do when you find Wolverine?"

"I am going to make him suffer. He will desire death. He will implore to be killed. And at that moment I will deny him that. I will make him hurt as no one has ever done before and he will be my bitch. Then when we are back at Minnesota we can start working on X-25."

"That sounds convincing sir."

"Convincing?"

"Well, it sounds viable and you surely can do it. But, we are talking about the Wolverine here."

"A weak and old Wolverine. Are you doubting me?" Daken´s claws became visible and the scientist gulped and scratched the back of his head.

"I´m not sir. I just think that he might present some trouble."

"I am counting on that." Daken pulled his claws back and rested his head for the rest of the flight.

 _Canada, mutant facility._

Laura got out of the shower wearing her favorite outfit, that one her father had gotten for her at that hotel. She didn´t see her father inside, but remembered that he had told her to meet at the cafeteria, so she made her way towards there. During her small walk she noticed how several mutants were staring at her with odd looks, some even moved away from her way as she walked near them. She sighed and continued, knowing that everyone now knew that she had killed someone inside this very school. When she reached the cafeteria she was received by total silence and the eyes of every single mutant in there. Her eyes roamed around and tried to find her father, only to be received by his absence at the room. Moving quickly she grabbed her breakfast, some fruit and a wheat toast with chicken over it, and sat down by herself. She started eating silently, knowing that all the eyes in the room were glued to her, and judging her small figure.

"Hey Laura." She turned when she heard her name and was faced by the warm expression on Bobby´s face. She smiled at him and waved as the colder mutant took a seat by her side. "Good morning."

"Good morning Bobby." She moved her eyes around once more trying to find her dad, but was received with the same result. "Have you seen my dad?"

"Logan? Not today. Why?"

"He…uhmm…he was going to meet me here. But he isn´t here." The girl struggled, but mustered the words as she wanted to.

"I see. By the way, it´s nice to hear your advance. That English class is really paying off."

"You really think so?"

"I do. When you arrived you couldn´t speak too much English. Now you can talk and maintain a conversation."

"Thank you!"

"You are welcome." Bobby looked around and saw how several mutants were still looking at Laura with concerned faces. "Hey, she did the right thing. She protected her father, now stop judging her." With that the entire room took their eyes off of Laura and returned to their breakfasts.

"Thanks."

"It´s nothing Laura. You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"No Laura. You were protecting Logan. It´s what all of us would´ve done."

"Then why…why are they…juging me?"

"Juging?"

"Uhm…ju…judging."

"Oh, judging. Well, probably because none of them ever imagined that could happen. Someone entering here and trying to harm one of us had never happened, so now that it did and you had to kill the guy everyone is surprised. But I am sure that they would have done the same if someone they care about would´ve been in danger."

"Oh. So, they are surprised?"

"Mostly."

"Que suerte que no saben que es lo que se siente tener que terminar con la vida de alguien."

"Sorry?"

"Uh, nothing. Just…talking to myself." She finished her breakfast as Bobby accompanied her. Both chatted and laughed through it and Laura was feeling happy that she had another friend in this place that she could count on.

 _Hank´s office_

"Fuck that shit Hank!"

"I am serious Logan!"

"You fucking prick, do you have any idea of how much she has gone through? She has suffered her entire life!"

"I know! And I am not happy with this, but is has to be done!"

"You can´t do that to her."

"I can and I need to. Listen, she cannot stay here anymore. With her in here there is a risk of having another incident."

"And where will she go?"

"I don´t know. But she cannot stay here any longer."

"You motherfucker. She has traveled all the way from Mexico! She´s been running for her life for the love of God! All of that to get here and you are telling me that she cannot stay? That all of that effort and sacrifice was worthless? That Charles´ sacrifice was worthless?"

"Don´t you dare throw Charles in this! He has nothing to do here!"

"He has! He fought so that Laura could reach safety! His life was taken away so that this could be done! He wouldn´t do this."

"But he would kill the ones he loved, right?"

"Shut the fuck up! He was sick! He was sick! He would´ve never done that and you know it! You know damn well that he was the best person we will ever meet!"

"But he isn´t here anymore! And now that this girl killed someone in here, she cannot stay! It´s a risk keeping her here!"

"You know what that means, right?"

"What?"

"I am not staying either."

"Logan, you don´t have to go."

"Of course I have to. She is my daughter."

"You keep saying that she is your daughter! She was made at a lab! She is an experiment! She is not your daughter."

"She is my daughter! And I will do anything for her! If that means I have to leave this shithole then so be it." Logan stood up furiously and was walking towards the door, but stopped on his tracks as he started sniffling the air.

"Logan?"

"Something´s wrong." His eyes widened and he opened the door quickly. He heard as Hank was going behind him, but all he could think about was Laura. He reached the room where they had been sleeping, only to find it empty. Hank entered and stared at him as Logan kept sniffling the air.

"Could you tell me what is happening?" A second after that Logan moved quickly to the door, his claws out as he growled and got out of the room. There he saw as three armed Reavers were turning towards him. With a swift move he sliced the first Reaver´s throat, making his body fall instantly as a cascade of blood came out of him. The other two started shooting at him, the noise being cancelled by the silencer on the weapons´ barrels. Logan felt the sting from the darts that hit him, but he shook it off and plunged towards one of them, shanking his claws in his chest. The Reaver was about to scream when Logan had pierced his chest more times with his claws. As he allowed the body to fall he turned to see that Hank had just broken the other Reaver´s neck. Both sprinted out of there and found some of the mutant´s on the floor. Hank checked their heartbeat and felt relieved knowing that they were just unconscious. They continued moving until they reached the dining room, where several mutants were resting on the floor and ten armed persons where standing around them. Logan growled and sprinted towards them, knowing where he should go next to find Laura.

 _Dining room: Five minutes earlier._

Laura moved with Bobby out of the dining room, her stomach full after she ate her double dose of breakfast, and both started looking for Logan. During their shared walk they started talking about the school, Bobby happily explaining Laura what was his function in there.

"A chemistry teacher?"

"That´s right. Although I can tell you that chemistry can be really boring sometimes, there are times when it´s pretty interesting."

"What is chemistry?"

"Oh. I…uhm…forgot you are really young. It doesn´t matter."

"Where is my dad?" Laura asked herself as she was getting nervous by not finding her father.

"Uhm, Laura. I was meaning to ask you something about that." The girl turned and looked at Bobby with a questioning gaze.

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, you do know that he really isn´t…well, your dad, right?" Laura sighed and moved her head down after Bobby´s question.

"I know. But, I am still his blood and…there´s this connection. No puedo explicarlo…sorry. I can´t explain it, but it feels…right. He is my father. And I am her daughter."

"But how do you feel-Ah!" Bobby fell to the ground when Laura pushed him, making the dart miss the target.

Several men appeared in the hall where they were standing and started shooting at them. Bobby turned himself into complete ice so that the darts wouldn´t affect him and Laura sprinted towards them, the darts having no effect on her as she made the first plunge and stabbed one of them in the guts. As the man´s insides were spilling Laura made a final move and divided his head in three. As she felt more darts hitting her she turned and saw the other three men shooting at her. Growling the girl cut a man´s arm and pierced his throat, killing him almost instantly. Then she felt cold and turned to look at Bobby, who was freezing the other two men. Once he finished Laura tore them apart, making Bobby gasp as she ended those men´s lives. She got to his side and looked at him with a serious look.

"Tengo que encontrar a mi papá."

"Let´s go to Hank´s office before we do anything. We have to warn him." Both sprinted out of the hall and towards Hank´s office. On their way there they found more armed men that had already taken out several mutants in the facility. With ease Laura opened their path as she kept clawing and stabbing the men, Bobby helping whenever he needed to. When they arrived to Hank´s office they saw that there were body´s already laying on the floor and Laura saw the claw marks on them, knowing that her father was not captured.

"Where might they be?"

"¡El cuarto! ¡Sigueme!" Laura sprinted out of the place, Bobby following her without even questioning and both arrived shortly to the room, only to find Hank standing by the door.

"Hank!"

"Laura, Bobby! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we are fine."

"¿Dónde está mí papa?"

"Laura? Is that Laura?" Logan moved outside of the room and saw Laura in front of him.

"Daddy!" She hugged him strongly and felt the hug being returned.

"It´s alright. I´m fine. I´m glad you are fine too." As the two had their reunion Bobby directed himself to Hank.

"Hank, do you know what the fuck is going on?"

"I have no idea. This men just came in here and started sedating our people."

"Yo sí sé." Both turned to look at Laura, who was still hugging Logan, who took the word at that moment.

"Transigen. They have come for all the kids."

"What? I thought they were protected." More men got into the hallway and aimed their weapons towards the four mutants.

"It seems they aren´t." Looking at Laura, Logan nodded and both sprinted towards them, teaming up to take on the dozen men in front of them. Bobby moved later, freezing some of them as they tried to keep darting Laura and Logan. Hank was about to move, but felt an unbearable amount of pain on his back.

"Going somewhere, you little beast?" The stab got deeper as Hank kept trying to reach the one who was hurting him, but his efforts were useless. Hank stared in front of him and saw that the other three mutants had almost beaten all of the men as the voice made itself present again. "You will be my token to make them mad. Have a nice trip, blue boy." After that Hank´s vision was no more as the three bone claws pierced through his skull. Daken left the body as he moved away from that hall, a smirk making itself present on his face. The commotion passed as the three mutants had executed all of the men that were trying to kill them and all of them turned, only to be received by a crunching view.

"NOOOOOO!" Bobby ran towards Hank´s body and kneeled by its side, Logan held Laura to him as he tried to look away from the scene as Bobby kept screaming. "Hank, no! NO! Hank! HANK!" Bobby started crying as he held the dead body of his old time friend on his arms. Logan and Laura simply walked away. They didn´t want to cause any trouble and, right now, they had to search for all of the kids and protect them. While running to find them, they could still hear Bobby screaming Hank´s name. Once outside both of them went towards the barrack where all of the Transigen kids stayed, but only found the empty space receiving them, forcing them to go out and try to find them. They looked for some minutes as they saw several darted bodies on the ground. Suddenly the sound of a helicopter entered their ears and both rushed towards the sound. Laura saw as some of her friends were being carried unconscious into the chopper and was about to rush towards them, but the figure that came out of the flying machine made her stop on her tracks and looked petrified as he kept approaching them.

"Hello X-23. You seem to remember me."

"No. Tú no."

"Yes, it´s me." Daken kept moving menacingly towards the couple and Logan turned to look at Laura, who looked terrified as she even started taking some steps back.

"Laura, what´s wrong?"

"Él no. Por favor, todo menos él." She grabbed Logan´s arm and tried to pull him. "Vamonos. Vamonos por favor."

"Laura?"

"You should listen to her, Wolverine." Logan turned towards the tennager, anger filling him as he felt Laura pulling his arm even harder.

"Who are you? Why is Laura afraid of you?" Daken´s face scrunched at the mention of Laura´s name, but he answered anyway.

"She does well fearing me. You should, too."

"What have you done to my daughter!?" Daken stood still at that moment. Logan saw as his face was starting to turn into pure anger as Laura kept pulling his arm.

"YOUR DAUGHTER!? YOUR DAUGHTER!? That thing over there is nothing but an experiment!" Logan now felt even angrier as he heard the young boy speak about Laura like that. "She is nothing from you! Just something made with your blood! Nothing more and nothing less! You wouldn´t even recognize your own family if they stood in front of you!"

"She´s the only family I have!"

"LIE! You abandoned her! You abandoned her and never came back!" Logan got confused as the teen kept screaming at him about some woman.

"What are you talking about!?"

"I am talking about Mariko! MY MOTHER!"

Logan became shocked by the last statement as his mind kept creating distracting thoughts. _Mariko? She…she had a baby? She had a baby…from me? That cannot be. This kid most be…Holy shit. HOLY SHIT._

"You are Mariko´s son!?" Laura stopped pulling and turned to look at Daken, who resumed his path towards them.

"That´s right! I am her son! Which means that I am your son! And now, I am going to kill you!" Logan stared amazed at the bone claws that came out of the boy´s hands. Two of them where in the front part, just like his, while the third one came out of the bottom part of the wrist. There was no doubt now. He was his son. Logan returned to the moment when Daken continued speaking. "I am going to kill you, just like I killed your big blue sack of fur!"

"You killed Hank!" Now it was Laura who screamed. Her fear got replaced by anger as she focused her view on Daken, who looked back at her.

"Hell yeah I did. And I will kill these scum and take you back where you belong."

"No! I am staying with my father!"

"You are nothing! Not even a real mutant! You are a mistake! Just a lab rat that thinks too much of itself!"

"¡Te voy a matar!" Laura sprinted towards Daken and heard as Logan did too.

"Ha! You never managed to beat me during your trainings, you think you are able to do it now!?" Daken received Laura with a strong kick to her face, making her propel back. Logan growled at Daken and plunged towards him, only to be received by a roundhouse kick from the young mutant. "I have trained since I am two years old! You will never beat me!" Laura growled and stood up. She went towards him again and dodged his claws, shanking her own in his leg. "You bit-AH!"

Logan stabbed Daken on his back as Laura took her claws out of the leg and stabbed Daken´s stomach. With a chuckle Daken hit Laura on her chest with his knee, making her stumble back and try to catch air, but she was kicked again on the face. Logan started stabbing Daken´s back several times until his arm was trapped and broken in a simple move. He screamed from the pain as he tried to claw his face, but Daken crouched and threw Logan away from him. Facing Logan and ignoring Laura for a moment Daken moved and shanked his claws on Logan´s shoulders, making the older mutant grunt. Laura stood up once more and headed towards Daken, but the teen managed to move one of his arms and grab her neck, his other claws still inside Logan´s shoulder. Laura started stabbing Daken´s back with her foot claw, making the teenager take his claws out of Logan´s shoulder and begin stabbing Laura on her stomach. A loud noise and screams made the three mutants to divert their attention towards the barracks, where ice barriers had been formed and more were appearing. Logan knew what was going to happen if he didn´t do something and Charles´ words started echoing on his mind.

 _Your sacrifice will be their salvation._

"I´m sorry Laura." He quickly stood up and stabbed Daken on the back, making the teenager drop the small girl. "Run Laura! Run!" Logan then started shoving Daken towards the helicopter and he could hear Laura screaming to him.

"Daddy! No, daddy!"

"Run Laura! Go with Bobby!"

"Let me go you piece of shit!" Daken tried to shake off Logan as he saw Laura getting further away and they were inside the helicopter.

"You are not going to get her motherfucker!"

"I already have what I need. Close the gate!"

"What?" Logan saw as the chopper´s gate was closing and tried to get away, only to be brought down by several Reavers.

"Daddy!" Laura just saw how her father took Daken inside the helicopter and then the gate closed. The machine roared as it started to rise from the ground, leaving a crying Laura behind. "¡No por favor! ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa!" She dropped to her knees and hugged herself as she started crying freely. Not even the loud scream from Bobby and the cold breeze she felt as he tried to hit the helicopter with an ice stream made her attention to drift from her own sadness. "…regresa."

 _Inside the helicopter_

"You think I was trying to get the girl? I wanted you. I wanted your blood so that we could create another one like you, but without any will." He punched Logan on the face as he was being held by the Reavers. "She is useless. I wanted to capture her just so I could torture her and kill her."

"Motherfucker!" Logan was received by another strong punch and he was tied from his legs and his entire body.

"Enjoy the ride Wolverine. It will be your last."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey there everyone. Glad to deliver this chapter to all of you on such a special day. That´s right, today our very own Logan, Hugh Jackman, and our small Laura, Dafne Keen, won the MTV award for Best Duo! That´s Dafne´s first award in her short acting career! Logan deserved to win best movie and Hugh deserved best actor, but anyhow, they won! And best duo! Yay! And Laura´s speech was so perfect! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It´s not amazingly long, but it is longer than all the other ones I have wrote and I feel kind of proud of it. A lot of action in this one too. Tell me, did any of you guys was expecting Hank´s death? I hope not, since I wanted this to be kind of surprising, hope it was._**

 **tcsportsmed7: I woulnd´t consider myself as a Miserables fan (I have seen the movie once), but I loved it! And suddenly is my favorite song of all! Thanks for noticing that on chapter 8! Yeah, Laura protects her daddy a lot. I was aiming for that with Logan narrating his Japan adventure! Seems that Logan is a sore loser, huh? Jejeje. That is indeed a sweet chapter. And now that you know what is going to happen, what do you think about Daken breaking our father and daughter pair apart? Thanks for the support! It means a lot!**

 **Lone Reaper-068: I hope you keep enjoying it! Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thought that Japan could be used in a funny way instead of it being grim and that stuff (although a Japan leftover came back to haunt Logan, jejeje). Laura seemed to enjoy her father´s story, hope she doesn´t adopts his language, am I right? Jejeje. About Mariko, I don´t know if I will use her or not. But that is actually a good idea. And about Magneto, when Bobby mentioned an "Eric" dying at Westchester, it was Magneto. So, in this story, Magneto is already dead. I can´t use him the way you suggest, sorry. I think that Apocalypse is now a different timeline from the original ones. I used DOFP to have a way to isolate Logan once more, but the timelines wouldn´t match, so I will not be mentioning Apocalypse.**

 **Antares3: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	11. Chapter 11

"FUCK!" Bobby screamed as he failed to hit the helicopter, which parted from his sight in mere seconds. Full of rage he froze all nearby trees, until he heard the crying sounds behind him. When he turned he saw Laura on her knees, hugging herself and crying. Huffing he walked past her and returned to the school´s barracks and started checking on all the mutants that were on the ground. Meanwhile Laura kept crying as reality was striking her, hardly. He was gone once more. Gone to somewhere far away from her. And it was all again because of her. Because he was protecting her. Because she was blinded by fear and rage towards Daken. She was not careful enough and now he was taken away from her.

"Daddy. Lo siento. Lo siento. ¿Por qué? No. No me puede seguir pasando esto. No es justo. ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?! ¿¡Qué más quieres de mí!? ¡¿Es qué no puedo ser feliz!? ¡Me arrebataste a mi padre!" She screamed towards the sky, blaming the one above her as she continued crying.

Meanwhile Bobby kept moving around the compound, making sure that no other mutant had been killed, like Hank. Luckily for him all of the students and teachers were only unconscious, but near the back entrance of the mansion he saw a trail of blood. Following it he was getting nervous that another mutant had been killed and when he reached the origin a small gasp escaped from him. There on the floor was Rictor, who was resting over his own blood. His throat opened and his insides spread all over the floor. Grunting Bobby picked up his body and took it to the medical bay, so it could be treated with later on. After quite some time he went to his room and sat on his bed. Taking long chunks of air he calmed himself, making him to return to his human form. Sighing he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, tiredness taking over him.

 _Usa and Canadian border. Three hours earlier._

"Hey. Yeah you over there. You need a ride?" Caliban turned to look at the woman that was speaking to him from the inside of a red truck. He nodded to her and got to the side door, where he sat on the passenger's seat. "Where are you going to?"

"Uhmm, I am heading to Canada."

"I can see that. But where?"

"Uh, there is this…mutant facility. Not too far from the border."

"Ah. You are mutant then, huh?"

"Y…Yeah." Caliban stuttered since he was afraid that the woman might try to do something to him since he was a mutant.

"It´s nice seeing one of you. Besides that facility at Canada I think most of you are gone. Or at least the great majority. Most be like two hundred or three hundred of you left."

"One hundred eighty five."

"What?"

"There are one hundred eighty five mutants left."

"How do you know that?"

"That´s my ability. I can track them everywhere. All mutants."

"Wow. So not even two hundred. I´m sorry to hear that."

"Don´t worry. It wasn´t your fault." Caliban looked out of the window to see that they were already crossing the border, though there was some traffic ahead.

 _Canada. During the raid at mutant facility._

"So, why are you going to this place?"

"There´s a friend of mine there."

"A friend of yours, huh? Is him one of those famous mutants that were shown in the X-Men comic books?"

"You could say he is the cover of most of those comics."

"Charles Xavier?" Caliban cringed at the mention of Charles´s name. He already knew Charles was dead and, after hanging around the old man for an entire year, he got a tad attached to him.

"No. It would be Wolverine."

"Wolverine!? Holy shit! That guy is sick!"

"Yeah. Yeah he is." Caliban sighed as he answered, turning the lady´s compliment into a real statement. Suddenly Caliban gasped as he stopped sensing a mutant. The lady saw this and got concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

"I…I….No."

"What´s happening?"

"A…A mutant just died."

"What?"

"He just…oh God."

"What?"

"Another one died."

"Two of them?"

"One was just a kid. Just a fucking kid."

"I am so sorry."

Caliban bowed his head and sighed. So few of them left and they were being hunted. Exterminated. Like a fucking plague. In mere seconds two mutants died. He knew where it happened. Where most of his kind are nowadays. And he was going towards there. He was going into that hellhole. Some minutes later his attention was caught as he felt Logan getting closer to him. Turning his head he tried to figure where his scent was coming from, just to locate it when a helicopter made its appearance, its side marked by a Transigen logotype.

"Fuck."

"What was that?"

"Uhm…nothing. Do you know if we are nearby the facility?"

"We are just arriving actually." The lady stopped the truck, leaving Caliban confused since he saw nothing. "It´s straight ahead. I can´t go closer since I am not a mutant. I wish you the best of lucks."

"Thank you." Caliban got out of the truck and saw as the woman left the zone. While he was getting closer he managed to see the big building, but there were also many frozen trees. Seconds later he started hearing screams. He couldn´t understand them, so he got closer to the sound, which stopped after some time. There he saw someone he hadn´t imagined he would see. On her knees was the same girl that Logan had brought to their hideout in the Mexican border. And she was crying and hugging herself. He got close to her cautiously, so he didn´t scare her when he started hearing her mumbling.

"Esto no le hubiera pasado si jamás me hubiera conocido. Esto es mi culpa. Por mi culpa arruiné su vida. Perdón papá. No quería que esto pasara."

"Uhm, hello?" Laura turned her head quickly towards the sound and was faced with the figure of heavily clothed man. First she felt threatened and stood up quickly, but saw that his intention was not to harm her when he showed his hands, though she kept her claws out.

"¿Quién eres?"

"You are the girl Logan brought to our hideout."

"Huh?"

"You are her, right? You have his claws." Laura quickly put her adamantium sharp claws back and straightened herself. This man was not going to be a problem.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Caliban. I was there the day Logan brought you."

"I don't un…Tú eres su amigo." Laura quickly got to him and grabbed his arm. "Ven conmigo. ¡Vamos! ¡Ven!" She pulled Caliban´s arm, making the mutant move forward and follow her. "Tú puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mí papá. ¡Más rápido, vamos!" She moved him through several mutants´ bodies, which first startled Caliban, until he realized that they were unconscious. Once inside the mansion Laura moved quickly and started banging some room´s door. "¡Bobby! ¡Bobby! ¡Sal por favor!"

Inside the room Bobby could hear the door banging and the little girl´s screams in Spanish. He groaned and covered his ears with his pillow, trying to block the sound that was keeping him awake. The banging on the door just kept going and going, getting even stronger at sometimes. Groaning he threw his pillow to the floor and walked towards the door, opening it and staring madly at her. Laura flinched for a second, her face still a bit teary from her long crying fit, when she saw Bobby´s pissed off face.

"What do you want?"

"Mira, él es-"

"In English Laura."

"Oh. Uhm, he is Caliban."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Uhu…that´s it?"

"No. He can help us."

"With what?"

"Getting back my daddy."

"You want to go get him? Are you fucking crazy!? There is no way we can get him back!"

"We can do it."

"How? Please Caliban, tell me how? We don´t even know where the fuck they took him!"

"I know where they are taking him. I can sense him and I was there."

"What? Sense him?"

"I can sense all the mutants in this world. Well, their essence. He´s isn´t going too far. The problem is, he is in entering the United States."

"Fuck that shit. There is no way I go back to the USA. It´s a suicidal move for any mutant."

"But-"

"I don´t care Laura. I for once want to stay away from conflict and live peacefully."

"Bobby, por favor."

"I am not going."

"No lo quiero perder otra vez. Por favor ven con nosotros. No…no resistiría que se fuera una vez más. Bobby te lo ruego. Ayúdame." The mutant´s expression softened towards the little girl as he saw how vulnerable she was at the moment.

"Laura, you know I don´t talk Spanish."

"She is begging you to help her." Everyone turned to look at the young man that had made himself present.

"Günther?"

"Hello Bobby."

"Proffesor Günther, you are fine!"

"I am Laura. Thanks for your concern. Robert, the girl here is desperate for your help."

"But I can´t. Hank…died and I have to take over the school."

"You can do that after aiding the child. Meanwhile I will take care of everything."

"I can´t ask you that. Besides, I don´t think I am capable of helping her."

"You are the most qualified mutant in here to take on this task. Robert, aid Laura. She needs it."

With a long sigh Bobby nodded and told the small team to collect food for the trip. He returned to his room and started packing his own bag.

"Thanks Günther."

"It´s nothing Laura. Now go get food and water." The young teacher saw as the girl sprinted towards the cafeteria, the albino man following her slowly.

During her way to the cafeteria Laura saw as some mutants were starting to wake up from the induced sleep. Quickly she went to the inside of the kitchen and started grabbing several cans of food and tons of water bottles. In mere seconds she had stuffed her backpack with food supplements and was moving through the cafeteria. She saw as Caliban was just entering with a bag he had just found and started doing the same. As Caliban finished more mutants started to wake up, though they were all dizzy from what happened to them. Finally both mutants headed towards Bobby´s room, where the ice mutant was finishing his packing.

"So, Caliban, where should we go?"

"Minnesota. Near Roseau."

"Minnesota? Great. Well, gotta get moving. There are some cars downstairs, we can grab one and make our way. But, before moving out, there is something I have to show you Laura. It won´t be nice, but you need to know."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Come with me." Bobby started moving and both Laura and Caliban followed him, the small girl asking herself many thing inside her head. After some minutes Laura recognized the door of the medical bay as it started to open up. Bobby turned to her and sighed while moving away from the door. "I´m sorry Laura." Confused the girl entered the room, just to have her breath taken away from her.

"No. Rictor. No." Laura placed her hands over her face after she saw the dead body of her friend laying on the chromed table. Instead of crying or turning furious, Laura took a deep breath and turned her back to the body, one word moving through her mind with determination. _REVENGE._

"Let´s go." The small mutant told the other two, who nodded and walked towards the mansion´s basement. There Bobby grabbed the keys to a car that was too damn familiar to Laura. With a small spring on her step she got inside the 2023 Chrysler and the gat opened up. Bobby started the car and they got out of the mansion, their quest having started.

 _Transigen´s chopper_

"What do you want with me?"

"Isn´t it obvious, dad?"

"Do not call me that."

"Why not? That failed experiment was calling you that-"

"Because Laura is my daughter."

"No, no. No. That thing doesn´t have a name. She has a tag, which is X-23." Daken punched Wolverine, making the old mutant groan as he felt the pain register in his brain. "Now, to answer your stupid question, we want to make another you."

"Like that abomination that killed me."

"Exactly. I was meaning to ask you that. How did he kill you?"

"That´s none of your business, bub."

"Of course it is! I have to know how to get rid of your stupid ass once I am done with you."

"Try your best punk."

"Oh I will. Just thinking about what I will do to you gets me pumped. And after I am finished with you I will go and get rid of that insect you call daughter."

"Stay away from her, asshole!"

"Or what? You will kill me? Your old ass can´t even threat me now. Enjoy the ride Logan." Daken smirked at Logan while resting his head on the chopper´s wall. Logan growled at him, but then moved his head down and sighed. He couldn´t keep Laura out of his head. The destroyed look she shot at him was one that was haunting him. And to top it all, all the kids were being delivered to the same place he was. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind shut for a moment, but a single sentence kept roaming around without any sign of stopping. _I love you daddy._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey there. Sorry for delivering this chapter quite late. I planned to release it like a week and a half ago, but there were some personal issues that needed to be attended. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Laura is going on another road trip and Logan seems to be in a pickle. Thanks everyone for your amazing support! It means a lot to me._**

 **tcsportsmed7: That´s what I was going for! Kind of based in the mansion scene in X-2. I am glad to see that Beast´s death was unexpected. They are super cute together! They honestly look like father and daughter. Thanks for the continuous support!**

 **chase manaena: Sorry I couldn´t update sooner. But here is the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	12. Chapter 12

"Laura, stop playing with the door´s lock." Bobby said with an irritated voice since Laura had been playing with the lock for at least ten minutes. The girl turned to look at him with her sunglasses on and a firm face as she kept pressing the button that made the lock go up and down. "Please stop that."

"Uhm, Bobby?"

"Yeah Caliban."

"Uhm, what happened back there? At the facility?" Bobby sighed and gripped the car´s wheel tighter.

"Well, Alkalli went in there and started darting everyone. If it hadn´t been for Laura I would´ve been darted as well. They were looking for the kids and, for how thinks turned out, also Logan. They took both the children and Logan in several helicopters and left a mess back there."

"And who was murdered?"

"How do you know that someone was murdered?"

"I told you. I can sense mutants. Track 'em."

"Huh, I think I know you. Yeah, you helped the government with their mutant hunts years ago." Anger was palpable in Bobby´s voice as he recalled the events that he had read in which Caliban was involved. "How can you assure me that you aren´t playing us? That this isn´t a setup? Because, way to conveniently, you arrived at the mansion when the attack ceased!"

"I can assure you that I don´t mean you any h-"

"Prove it! Prove it!"

"Conoció al profesor."

"What?"

"Él conoció a Charles."

"Charles?" Bobby turned to look at Caliban, whose relax breathing indicated Bobby that Laura was telling the truth. "You met him?"

"I did. I even attended him. Treated him with his medicines and gave him my company. Helped Logan as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For an entire year. Ever since what happened at Westchester."

"Westchester…" Bobby turned his gaze towards the road, noises not being processed by his brain as he kept thinking about that fatidic day.

"Look out!"

"AH!" Bobby could barely halt the car to a complete stop when an immense trailer fell in front of them. Several cars crashed against the larger vehicle, making it impossible for the mutants to keep moving through the highway. "Are you all right?" Laura nodded at Bobby and the colder mutant took in several deep breathes so he could regain his composure. Caliban noted that Bobby got distracted when he mentioned Westchester, but it wasn´t the time to pull that thread. He just looked at the road and sighed.

"This will take ages."

"Actually, I know a shortcut. Caliban, come here and grab the wheel."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"¡Yo puedo manejar!" Laura said with emotion as she actually enjoyed driving.

"Let Caliban do it." Bobby got out of the car and Caliban got inside, struggling to accommodate himself with all the clothing he was wearing. He shot a confused look to Laura, who shrugged her shoulders from the back seat. When she heard a noise on the top of the car she instinctively took out her claws and pierced a pair of holes through the roof.

"Laura! Stop!"

"Bobby?" Confused she retracted her claws and poked her head through the car´s window.

"You almost stab my foot!"

"Perdón."

"Geez Laura. Tell Caliban that he has to follow the trail." She nodded and returned her head to the inside of the car. Bobby took a deep breath and with a swift movement he created an ice trial in front of the car. Once he felt the car starting to move Bobby continued creating a path in front of it, while eliminating the previous one.

As the people that had gotten stuck in the traffic saw the icy mutant creating a diverting path they waved at him, asking for his help. Bobby paid no attention to those who kept screaming at him as he continued creating the path that would take them out of the crash site. Once they were free to move through the highway Bobby returned to the car, this time sitting on the back with Laura, who stared at him with a hardened gaze.

"¿Por qué no los ayudaste?"

"Hm? What was it Laura?"

"Why…didn´t you help people?"

"Who? The ones in the highway?"

"Yes. They needed help."

"We are in a hurry Laura. To save your father. Do I have to remind you that?"

"But-"

"He is right Laura. We need to get to the Transigen´s facility before they…kill Logan."

Laura sighed and rested her head on the car´s seat. Bobby used the time to get himself comfortable and take a little nap. During the ride Laura kept thinking and thinking. Every thought that crossed her mind was from the figure of her father, leaving her. She knows he didn´t abandon her. That he did what he did to protect her and that it was mostly her fault that they were in this situation. But with that idea of Logan leaving her, she was saddened. She kept thinking that he left her, gave up on her. That he no longer wanted anything to do with her. She stared through the window and saw the wilderness that enveloped her. This reminded her to her entire road trip with Charles and Logan. The trees, the wind, the buildings that could be seen far away. And then she succumbed to the sleep that kept haunting her. She slumped on the car seat and started dreaming. And once again, those dreams were as haunting as they could be.

 _"_ _Daddy, don´t leave me." Laura was holding Logan´s chest, which was tainted with blood as the old mutant was breathing erratically. The small girl started weeping and held the form of her father tighter, a form that was not returning the embrace._

 _"_ _Daddy? I´m not your father."_

 _"_ _Wha-"_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _But…but-"_

 _"_ _Who the fuck are you? Where are we?" Logan tried to move, but was halted by the arms of the small girl that was holding him. "Let go of me."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué haces esto?"_

 _"_ _What are you even saying? I said let me go." Logan grabbed her arms and broke free from the embrace. Laura stared at him with a destroyed face as he grunted and started moving away._

 _"¡No! ¡Papi no te vayas! Por favor. Te lo ruego. Quédate conmigo. Please stay."_

 _"_ _Look, kid. I don´t even know you. How can I be your fucking father? You barely speak English and there is no proof I am even remotely connected to you."_

 _"_ _There is! ¡Mira!" She tried to show him her claws, but ended up despaired as she saw that nothing was emerging from her hands._

 _"_ _I don´t have time for this. Goodbye." And just like that Logan was no longer visible to Laura._

 _"_ _No. No. No." She started running, turning her head every second trying to find the form of her father as she kept growing desperate. "Por favor. Regresa. Regresa conmigo. Te lo imploro." After quite some time Laura fell to her knees and started crying. She punched the floor without hesitation, repeatedly. Hard. So it would hurt her. So she could feel something else besides this emptiness that was consuming her insides. She kept going on. Crying and punching. Crying and punching. Crying and-_

 _"_ _Laura." The sound of her name being called made her turn to everywhere she could possibly see, but found nobody as her name was called once more._ _"Laura."_

 _"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?"_

 _"Laura, I´m here."_

 _"¿DÓNDE?"_ _Right after that she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, being amazed by the sight._

 _"_ _I´m with you Laura."_

 _"_ _C…Charles!" Hurriedly the girl hugged the elder mutant, who returned the hug and smiled by seeing the small kid once more._ _"Charles, estás bien. Estás bien."_

 _"Laura, I´m-"_

 _"Creí que te habías muerto."_

 _"_ _I did die Laura."_

 _"_ _¿Qué?"_

 _"_ _I died. What you are seeing now is my consciousness. I´m speaking to you with what is left of my mind."_

 _"_ _¿Tú, te iras?"_

 _"_ _I will Laura."_

 _"_ _Eres igual a él."_

 _"_ _That´s why I came Laura, to tell you that Logan didn´t abandon you." The small girl broke the embrace and stared at the eyes of Charles, who gave her a faint smile from his wheelchair._

 _"_ _He did. He left."_

 _"_ _No Laura. He protected you. He did what he had to do."_

 _"_ _That´s not true._ _¡Él se fue! Me dejó._ _Como todos lo hacen."_

 _"_ _Laura, you can see we are talking, right?"_

 _"_ _Sí."_

 _"_ _Well, I also spoke to Logan. I warned him. I told him that he needed to protect you."_

 _"_ _But why did he leave?"_

 _"_ _He knew that was the only way you would be safe. He had to sacrifice himself so that you could be okay." Laura saw as Charles´ figure was fainting, so she held the elder´s hand. "He loves you Laura. Never forget that."_

"Charles." Laura gasped as she woke up. Rubbing her head she saw Bobby sleeping. Moving slowly while still feeling a bit sleepy she stared outside the window and paid attention to the whole view that was surrounding her. They were stuck in the highway and Caliban´s voice made her turn towards him.

"Laura, could you wake up Bobby?" The girl nodded and moved through the large car to start shacking Bobby. Once she started she heard him mumbling uncomfortably and she became wary.

"No. NO. ROGUE!" Bobby moved quickly, waking up from his nightmare, and pushed Laura, dropping her to the floor. She grunted and shot a threatening stare at him, but her view softened as she saw him breathing erratically. "I…uhm…sorry. Why did you wake me up?" Laura simply pointed to Caliban and Bobby made his way towards the pale mutant. "What is it?"

"We are about to reach the border."

"And?"

"Laura doesn´t have any papers and neither do I."

"Shit. Okay get out of the road." Caliban did as he was told and then Bobby got out of the car. "Both of you get inside of the truck. I have an idea."

 _5 minutes later_

"Can I see your papers please?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course. Here are they." Bobby passed the patrolman his documents as he started to get nervous.

"Reason you are visiting?"

"Uhh…business. Yeah, pure and solemn business." The patrolman stared at Bobby for some seconds until he returned the papers.

"You´re good to go. Welcome to the States."

"Thanks sir." Without hesitating Bobby moved the car and passed the border. After several minutes of driving he stopped the car and got out. Opening the truck he revealed a layer of ice on top of it. He dissolved it and from under it Laura and Caliban where shivering. "Get out." Both mutants left the trunk of the car and entered it, Laura sitting in the back.

"Tengo frío."

"What was that?"

"I´m cold."

"Yeah, well suck it up."

"Cabrón." Laura settled on her seat and stared through the window. She could hear as Caliban was talking to Bobby. Something about her being a kid and him being rude to her, but she didn´t pay attention as she kept staring outside of the window. She saw many cars passing by and the trees that were on their way were truly amazing. She had never seen the trees before she left the Transigen Mexican facility. And she thought that all of them were green. Seeing the trees with that orange reddish color was astounding for her. And even when she was facing all that beauty, she had her mind focused on one thing. _I´m coming daddy._

 _Transigen Lab_

"AHHHHHH!"

"Uhm, Daken?"

"Yes?"

"Don´t you think we should start with the procedure?" The sixteen year old looked through the glass and relished at the sight of Wolverine being electrocuted while on his knees.

"Not yet. Let him suffer. I want to hurt him. I want him to know what I went through."

"But sir-"

"Shush. I said let him suffer." The scientist sighed and left the room while Daken stayed and observed the worn figure continued being tortured by the shocks. Daken knew these amount of energy could kill basically anyone, except for those with healing factor. And even with Logan´s weakened factor he was able to heal enough so that he didn´t die nor pass out. It was just good enough for him to continue feeling all of that pain.

"AHHHHHH!"

 _2 hours later_

"Had enough Wolvie?"

"Fuck off."

"You gotta watch that language pal. That tongue of may get you into some trouble." Daken gave Logan a full forced punch right into his face, making the old mutant grunt as he returned his face to stare menacingly at the teenager.

"I´m going to kill ya."

"Yeah. Good luck with that." He kept punching Logan. And every punch was filled with hatred. With emotional pain. With satisfaction. And all of that was making Logan feel weaker as he started to faint.

"…Laura…"

"What the fuck did you just say? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Daken shanked his claws in Logan´s shoulder, making him scream in agony as the pain made his senses come back, which meant he was feeling every bit of it once more. "You called it! That name! That filthy name!" More shanking, clawing and scratching came as Daken was filled with pure rage. "That abomination doesn´t have a name! It´s a mistake! A lab rat! SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Logan screamed with the small amount of energy he had left, astonishing Daken.

"What? You think that-"

"She is my daughter."

"She´s not! I am your son!"

"You are nothing to me." Logan stared tiredly at Daken, who had a paralyzed face. "You are nothing to me."

"YAHHH!"

"AHHHH!" Logan screamed as the three claws pierced his entire chest and traveled through it, reaching his abdomen.

"You abandoned us! You left us behind! You are the reason I am like this!" Daken was catching his breath and stopped punching Logan, who stared at his chest and saw that, in fact, he wasn´t healing. At least not fast enough. Then he heard Daken. "You felt her to die."

"Mariko is dead?"

"Oh, you didn´t know? Two years after my birth. They tried to hide it from me, but when I discovered it I tracked down those assholes and slit them open. They went for her because they knew I was YOUR son. It is because of you that my mother is dead."

"She never told me she was-"

"I don´t care. This is all because of you. Now I will take your blood and-"

" **ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"**

"What the fuck is happening now?" Daken left the room and moved quickly through the halls of the building until he arrived the security room. "What is hap…Impossible."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey there. I am so sorry for the late update. I´ve had a very difficult and had to organize a lot of stuff. But I am back! Thanks for the continuous support and to everyone who stayed with me. And those new readers as well. Another apologize. I really wanted to update and I left you all again. And for a long while. Sorry guys. I will try to at least upload one chapter a week from now. Hope you stayed and that you enjoyed this chapter._**

 **tcsportsmed7: Thank you! I really hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And your support is honestly so warming. Thanks for being such a nice supporter!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I do know about both Polaris and Legion, but I do not intend to use them. As I said, these characters are probably the only mutants I will use from now one. Maybe one or two small cameos, but no major roles are going to be introduced to the story. At least not any other mutant.**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	13. Chapter 13

"Guys, we are here." Caliban stopped the 2024 Chrysler in the side of a street, the Transigen facility being a couple of blocks ahead. Bobby and Laura moved closer to the driver´s seat, where Caliban turned to look at the pair.

"So, what´s our plan?" Bobby stared at Caliban, who was caught off guard by the question.

"What?"

"Our plan. To break in there."

"I don´t have a plan. Hell, I barely escaped myself."

"What the fuck do you mean you don´t have a plan!?"

"I barely escaped! You must be crazy if you are expecting a plan from me!"

"You´re the one that was inside there!"

"But I am telling you, I…where´s Laura?"

"What!?" Bobby turned around and was hit by the missing sight of the girl. Cursing he got out of the car and caught the glimpse of Laura turning through a corner. "Stay in the car!" Bobby created an ice trail and started sliding through it quickly. When he turned the corner he saw the Transigen building and Laura bursting in through one of the fences. "She´s just like him."

Laura cut through the fence and got inside the building, not caring about the alarms that started buzzing. She moved quickly and entered the building, fire arms sounding from her back. She turned her head and saw that Bobby was already freezing the outside guards. She kept roaming through the facility, using her heightened scent to find her father. She was faced by several guards and Reavers, but she disposed all of them easily. She had her mind focused on her father, so focused that her movements were as perfect as they could be. The sound she made was minimal and the brutality of her attacks was peerless. She was in full killing mode and not even the dozens of attackers that faced her stood could stop her. They didn´t even have a chance. Now there she was, in the facility´s main floor, surrounded by the immense amount of corpses she had just created. Sniffing she kept moving, her hopes getting higher every single time the scent of her father felt closer and closer.

 _Security room_

"What is hap…Impossible." Daken saw on the screens how the small girl killed easily all of the men that confronted her with terrifying accuracy. "Where is she now?"

"She is heading to the containment area."

"No. No, no, no, no." Daken left the room as fast as he could. He moved through the halls, but he had several obstacles in his men bodies. Tripping a couple of times he growled and sprinted even more, only to feel a stinging pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw the ice shard that was coming out of him. Grunting he pulled it out and turned to look at his aggressor.

"Motherfucker!" Bobby yelled at Daken as he threw several ice shards at him. The young mutant didn´t even try to dodge the attacks as he bolted towards Bobby, who moved away from the attack. "You killed Hank!"

"Are you mad for the little Beast?" Daken mocked as he stared at Bobby, who was still in his human form.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh come on Iceman."

"Roa!" Bobby threw an amazingly big ice ball towards Daken, knocking the young mutant back.

"Now this is going to be fun." Daken took out his claws as Bobby turned into complete ice.

 _Containment Area_

"Vamos. Vamos. ¿Dónde estás?" Laura roamed through the several doors of the containment area as she kept sniffing Logan´s scent, until she opened one door and was left amazed by the sight.

"Laura!"

"¡Amigos!" Laura smiled because she saw her friends were safe and sound. She quickly told them the way out of the building and the car they should look for. Smiling she saw as her friends were moving quickly towards the facility's exit and once none of them was in here line of sight she kept moving around. She looked frantically for her father, whose scent only got stronger and stronger, until she finally ended up in front of the last door of the corridor. Gulping she opened the door slowly and what faced her made her eyes to widen as her breathing got erratic. "No. Dios mío no."

 _2024 Chrysler_

"Those two are crazy. What are they doing down there?" Caliban kept hearing the noises that were coming from the facility as he kept waiting in the car, when suddenly he saw as a whole bunch of kids started running towards the car. "What the hell? For goodness sake, those children are mutants." Get got off the car and started waving to all of them. The kids started getting inside the car and Caliban got into his seat and turned the car on. He waited nervously as he kept looking to the back of the car, watching the kids simmer down. "Come on you guys, hurry up. We have to get going."

 _Containment cells_

"Daddy?" Laura moved slowly towards the figure of Logan, who had his arms tied to a couple of metal sticks. She got closer and saw that his entire chest was ravaged and still pouring blood. Getting worried she held his head, only to see that no apparent reaction was coming from him. "No. No, no, no. Daddy!" She shook him hardly trying to make him conscious, but it was to no use. "DAD! DAD! ¡PAPÁ!" She slapped Logan as hard as she could, several times. But no answer was coming from the mutant. "¡No dejaré que te vayas otra vez! ¡Te vas a quedar! ¡Te vas a quedar conmigo!" She took her claws out and shanked them in his shoulder. The mutant´s eyes opened immediately and he gave out a shriek of pain that made Laura´s breathing relax for a second. She cut the ropes keeping Logan tied and hugged him, crying on his chest. "Daddy, don't leave me again. Por favor."

"L…La…Laura?" Logan felt as his wounds were being pressed, but his mind was too tired to even try to understand what was happening. "Is…is that…you?"

"Yes. Yes Daddy. Aquí estoy."

"My…my chest. It…hurts." The mutant tried to move his hand, but his arm was to numb to even reach his chest. "Did…you stab me?"

"Oh. I did. Perdón."

"Let´s get…out." Logan tried to stand up, but toppled immediately and grunted from the pain. Laura quickly was by his side and placed his arm over her head, making the older mutant growl.

"Sorry."

"Don´t worry. Let´s just get the hell out of here." Both started to walk slowly towards Transigen´s exit and as they got closer the sounds of fighting made themselves present.

"Laura, what is that?"

"Es Bobby. ¿Puedes caminar más rápido?"

"What?"

"You can go faster?"

"I´ll try." Both mutants hustled their pace and reached the main lobby, where Bobby was still fighting Daken. Laura kept moving with Logan until she placed him a bit far from the battle and she was going to bolt towards Daken when Logan got hold of her arm. "No Laura. Don´t."

"I can´t leave him alone."

"I can´t lose you Laura. Please don´t fight him."

"Dad, I need to. Understand." The older mutant sighed and let go of Laura´s arm, but the small girl enveloped him in a hug. "I´ll be back."

"You better. Laura, use his rage."

"Huh?"

"His rage. He loses his temper easily. Start telling him things about you being my daughter and him not being my son and that he is nothing compared to you. That will drive him off quickly."

"Lo haré." Nodding the girl left Logan´s side and went towards Daken, who caught the girl´s scent and started ignoring Bobby, who stared at both of the young mutants.

"¿Decidiste volver? Es una pena que no vayas a poder irte, pues aquí es donde morirás."

"Cállate escoria. Vine aquí por mi padre, no por ti." Laura then looked behind Daken and saw as Bobby was still in the picture, not noticing Daken´s rage starting to burn. "Bobby run! Get out of here now!"

The mutant hesitated at first, but ended up following the girl´s orders and got out of the facility. Laura then returned her gaze to Daken, who was growling at the small girl.

"You think he is your father!? You are a lab experiment! A rat! A MISTAKE!"

"Y aun siendo todo lo que dices, soy más hija de él que tú." That hit the nail as Daken roared and plunged towards Laura, who moved aside quickly and took out her claws.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"No puedes matarme."

"Of course I can! I more powerful than you!"

"Ni siquiera sirves para que te inyecten adamantio. And you think ypu are his son? You are pathetic."

"SHUT UP!" Daken plunged once more, rage blinding him as he tried to hit the agile girl with sloppy attacks. He had forgotten everything he had learned, acting by pure instinct and bloodthirst. Laura dodged all of the attacks easily, giving the teenager several slashes that inflicted an incredible amount of pain on him.

Both kept fighting as Logan watched them from the floor. He saw as Laura had regained her confidence, unlike the other day in which she fought blindly. She was doing amazing. _That´s my girl._

 _2024 Chrysler_

Caliban saw as Bobby was running towards the car and once he was inside Caliban started asking questions.

"What happened in there?"

"Laura killed basically everybody. And found Logan."

"She found him? And why haven´t they gotten out?"

"She´s fighting the asshole that killed Hank."

"But-" Caliban heard the several sirens making themselves present as patrol cars were nearing the area. "We have to go get them." As soon as Caliban tried to get out Bobby held his arm and pulled him, startling the pale mutant.

"We can´t help them now."

"What do you mean? We cannot leave them!"

"We have to."

"You´re insane Bobby! We came all the way here for Logan, we aren´t going to leave Laura as well!"

"We have to think of all the kids back there! These are New Mutants! Now, let´s get moving Caliban!"

"But-"

"GO! THEY ARE ARRIVING!" Bobby yelled harder as he started to see the red and blue lights in the distance. Cursing Caliban pressed the pedal and was heading away from the facility, leaving an unsuspicious Laura behind, as well as Logan.

 _Inside the facility_

Laura heard the sirens getting closer to where they were standing and started to rush her movements and inflicting even more pain to Daken, who kept making sloppy moves. Logan had stood up with difficulties and was heading towards them, none of them seeing him. As he got nearby he saw as Laura was still cutting uselessly at Daken´s body and when the girl finally caught a glimpse of her father he made a signal with his claws. Nodding she kicked Daken, sending him back and making him fall near Logan. There the old mutant got ahold of Daken´s hands, confusing the teenage mutant.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

"NOW LAURA!" Daken turned to see that Laura was already above them both and couldn´t react before it happened.

 ** _SLASH!_**

"AHHHH! AHHHHH! NO! NO! AHHH!" Daken screamed with staggering pain as his now shattered knuckle claws laid on the floor. He grabbed the space where his claws used to be, a phantom pain being present all the time. "BITCH! AHH! WHY! AHH!"

As the screams kept going Laura helped Logan to stand up as he rested his arm over her small shoulders. Both stared at Daken for a second before parting, leaving the screaming young mutant behind. Now they were both outside the facility, but Caliban nor the car were nowhere to be seen.

"¡No! ¡Cobardes!"

"Laura, look." Weakly Logan pointed in front of him and Laura followed the finger, which leaded to a small car, barely big enough for the two of them. Hustling her pace as the police cars were now visible Laura placed Logan on the copilot´s seat and she quickly sat on the driver´s seat. The fact that the car was small made it easier for her to drive. She revved up the engine and pressed the accelerator as hard as she could, taking her and her father away of the scene. She saw as Logan was starting to fade again, but this time she couldn´t take him to any clinic since they were being hunted and it was a dangerous area. "There´s…a cabin."

"¿Qué?"

"A cabin…80 miles from here…east from here."

"Okay." Laura pressed the gas even further and kept her eyes on the road, making her miss the image of Logan fainting as the car kept moving at top speed.

 _Transigen Facility_

The white coated scientist got out of his hideout and started moving towards were the screaming was heard. There he found the young mutant, rolling around in pain as the remnants of his bone claws were by his side. Smirking the scientist took out his phone and sent a text with four simple words. **Bring me the blade.**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey there gus. I know I had promised a once a week update, but things got more difficult than ever. I will surely keep trying to update here at least once every week or two, so I hope you stay with me, because I am staying here for some time! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And tell me what do you think about Bobby and Caliban running away! See you soon._**

 **tcsportsmed7** **: How did you like this chapter!? I want to thank you once more for being such an active reviewer and supporter of my story! Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks. I was aiming for a nice last moment between Charles and Laura. Magneto is already dead in this story. As I had told before, Apocalypse won´t be mentioned in this story at all. The only mutant I have contemplated is for a CAMEO, and it is Deadpool. But I still don´t know if that will actually fit the story.**

 **ArthurShade: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Why did you make me drive!? We abandoned them!"

"We had no other choice. They were late and we had to look for the kids´ safety."

"Are you serious? We found this kids because we were looking for Logan!"

"Well, now they are our responsibility."

"So was Laura! And Logan!"

"Fuck the two of them! You hear me!? Fuck them!"

"What are you saying!?"

"It was because of those two that the school got attacked in the first place, so I won´t let Logan or the bitch of a daughter he has to set a foot on the mansion once more!"

"This is madness! You have gone mental!"

"Have I!? Before they even were in the mansion the US barely knew of our existence! And now most of my people were attacked by a bunch government freaks! So, you can either roll with it and live at the mansions as a free mutant, or stand against me and get kicked out of this fucking car and ditched in this scum of a country."

Caliban stared directly at Bobby, looking for any sign that showed a tinge of remorse, guilt or at least some concern about the mutants they abandoned without a second thought. But just as he imagined, there was nothing. No feelings regarding the wellbeing of Laura and Logan. Whatever had happen to Bobby surely made him turn into a total dick, or at least that´s what Caliban thought as he sighed and continued the trip. As much as he wanted to help them, he knew he couldn´t do it on his own. And he was eager to finally live a life. To enjoy the pleasure of a nice and relaxed existence. Once they were over the border once more and almost reaching the school Caliban could trace Logan and Laura, amazed by the speed in which they were moving. He was still meditating over the fact that, ever since he revived, his powers had increased phenomenally, because now he was able to sniff the essence of all the mutants in the world. Although they weren´t as many mutants around as before, he had never been able to sense this many. Sighing he got of the car and looked at the sky.

"Laura, be careful. And keep a good eye on Logan. I wish you the best of lucks." He moved towards the mansion as Bobby began reassigning the kids to their barracks.

 _USA_

"Vamos. Una cabaña, una cabaña. ¡Ajá! Ahí está. No te preocupes papá ya vamos a llegar." Laura spoke to Logan, who didn´t answer. As Laura didn´t hear him talk back she changed her view to him and was caught by the sight of the non-breathing mutant. "¡NO!" She abruptly stopped the car and through the minuscule gap that was separating her from her father she started rocking his head in an attempt to wake him up, which turned out to be useless. "¡Papá por favor resiste! ¡Despierta!" She took out her claws and was about to shank them in his shoulder, when his grunt made her stop on her tracks as Logan sloppily opened his eyes. The girl shot him a relieved smile as she put her claws back, but Logan kept grunting.

"Laura…my…your…knee."

"My knee?"

"It´s in…my…crotch." The girl quickly moved away from him and Logan exhaled as he felt the staggering pain disappear, but all the other wounds kept hurting him. Laura quickly started the car once more and drove for a couple of minutes, arriving at the front of the cabin. The wooden place was quite nice, and big. Plus it was hard to find among all the trees that were surrounding it. She got off the car and went to help Logan get down, who kept bleeding from the wounds that Daken had inflicted on him.

The damaged mutant fell from the car and grunted loudly, worrying Laura as she tried to lift him from the ground. Logan fell unconscious once more, making the small girl terrified as she pushed herself to pull the old mutant towards the house. It took her a while to finally be able to leave him on the bed and she quickly went to the kitchen. Grabbing a wiper, which she drenched with water and returned to the room. She placed that one over the chest of Logan, applying pressure on it since the slash was pretty big. With even more of those she covered all the wound of his body and waited. She didn´t know what to do besides that. She knew that it wasn´t enough. That Logan needed help immediately, but she wasn´t able to do more. She was just a kid.

 _Just a kid._

"La…Lau…Laura." The girl immediately was by her father´s side when the mutant regained his consciousness. The old mutant took in the sight of the wooden structure they were in, but his weak state was making his sight blurry as he tried to focus on his daughter. "Laura."

"Daddy." She placed her hand over his head and started ruffling his hair, giving small strokes to it so he knew that she was there. That she loves him.

"Are…are you…alright?"

"Sí."

"Good. That´s go…o…" The mutant passed out again, scaring the girl once more. She was not sure if one of this times Logan would simply pass away. That he would not wake up. That´s when an idea resonated on her head. Not a good one, but a necessary one. She gave Logan a kiss on his forehead and left the cabin. She drove for an hour until she found herself inside a small town. There she kept looking and looking for a medical clinic, but all she could found was a veterinary local. ¿ _Qué clase de pueblo no tiene medicos?_ Shaking her head she went inside the small local and rang the counter´s bell. After some seconds a small girl came to face her. Laura stared at her with a whizmical sight, since the girl in front of her had an amazingly big resemblance to her.

"Hey, welcome to Vetsie´s. Were we heal your pe-"

"Is there a doctor here?"

"Uhm, what do y-"

"A doctor. Healing. For people."

"Uhm…kind of. Why?"

"I need help."

"I don´t know what-"

"Ana, who is that?"

"It´s a girl!"

Laura stared at the gate from where the small girl had appeared and from it came a grown man, who stared at her with a confused look.

"Who are you?"

"I need help."

"With what?"

"My dad."

"What? This is a veterinary, I don-"

"Se está muriendo. Por favor." The old man looked at the small girl, who was wearing an orange shirt and then sighed.

"Ok. Where is he?"

"Vengan." Laura sprinted outside of the establishment, but saw that they weren´t following her. After a minute both the small girl and the old man came out the door, the old man locking it behind him. Both got inside Laura´s car and all of them were pretty cramped inside the small car, since they were three and the old man was carrying his utensils. The man stared at Laura with impression, since the small girl seemed to be an expert at driving.

After the hour long drive all of them got out of the car quickly, the new pair looking at the wooden cabin with concern. Laura entered quickly, not minding to guide the man and the girl as she was craving to see her father. When she entered the room she saw him laying down, breathing slowly as his wounds kept bleeding. Laura stared at him for a couple of seconds with destroyed eyes as she saw her father like this. Suffering. She heard the steps and saw the people go into the room. Both of them gasped by seeing the worn body of Logan on the bed.

"What is this?"

"My dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yes. Por favor ayudalo."

"I´ll try. Ana, please get me a bucket of water." The girl nodded and rushed outside the room. While the man was preparing his utensils Laura held Logan´s hand, caressing it softly with her eyes focused on his face. She wanted to cry. It hurt her to see her father in this state. It reminded her of that time he…died. Of all the pain she experienced. Of what he has suffered through and what he lost. She wiped a small tear from her eye as Ana came in with the bucket of water. Immediately the man started working, sewing, stitching and cleaning Logan. He saw as the wound of Logan were faster to heal, but they were still quite problematic, since wounds like this shouldn´t let anyone alive. After two long hours he finished his work, having stitched all the wounds as good as possible. As he was packing his things the man felt his arm being held and gasped at seeing Logan staring at him tiredly.

"W…who are you?"

"My name´s Rafa. Your daughter came for our aid."

"My…my…" Logan let loose of Rafa´s arm and turned to look at Laura, who was glowing by seeing him awake. "Laura."

"Daddy! You´re fine."

"That´s an overstatement. But I am better now." He saw as Ana came into the room and turned his head several times between Laura and Ana, confused by how much the two of the girls looked alike.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Huh? What was that?"

"She asked how you feel."

"Oh. I feel better sweetie. Thanks." Laura enveloped Logan in a hug, not seeing the confused looks that Ana and Rafa were sharing. After Logan said goodbye to Ana and Rafa they got inside of the small car and Laura started driving towards the small town, staring worriedly at Logan. He waved as the car went further into the woods and when it was out of sight he sighed and entered the cabin. He roamed through it, basking in the scent of wood that was enveloping him and made him feel better. He sat on a couch and stared into the fireplace, remembering when he had obtained this cabin and why. "You would like it here Storm."

 _Small nearby town_

Ana and Rafa got out of the car and Laura was about to move, when she registered the voice of the man ringing in her ears.

"Your name was Laura, right?"

"Yes."

"One question, is he really your father?"

"Of course! Why would you say that!?"

"Because you spoke to him in Spanish and he didn´t understand you."

"I…I…he."

"It´s ok. You can talk to us." Ana said to the small girl and shot her an understanding smile. Sighing Laura decided to trust this people, but with a small privacy for herself.

"He is my father. But we met not long ago."

"Did he abandon you?"

"No. He didn´t…know about me. But I love him and he loves me."

"Well, Laura, if anytime you need our help, don´t doubt to call us."

"Thanks Ana."

"De nada. Here´s our card." Ana gave the card to Laura and both girls smiled to each other. Laura said her last goodbye and started her journey once more. Rafa and Ana entered their small establishment and saw each other with nostalgic eyes.

"That girl looks a lot like you."

"Ya sé, ya sé. Vamos a dormer Rafa."

"Claro Ana."

 _The Cabin_

Logan was getting worried. It had been a couple of hours since Laura left and she hadn´t returned yet. He had walked around the cabin for some time, stumbling multiple times and almost falling. He even took a small stroll through the woods until it got dark and he was enjoying himself. It was a calm place and it was away from regular sightings. He heard as a car started slowing down and looked out of the window to see Laura getting off the small car with a bag of groceries in her hands. Chuckling he went to the door and opened it so that she could enter without any difficulties. Once she had arranged all the groceries on the shelves and drawers she went to the room and laid beside Logan, who hugged her close to him.

"Where did you get the groceries?"

"The grocery store?"

"Is that it? Jajaja, clever girl."

"Jejeje."

"But where did you get the money?"

"Oh. Bueno adentro del…uhm, inside the car there were some…sobres." Laura started making forms with her hands as Logan stared at her.

"Envelopes?"

"Sí. There I found money."

"How much?" Laura took out the envelopes she had inside her denim jacket and gave them to Logan, who opened them and was amazed by what he saw. "There´s at least sixty five thousand dollars in here."

"That´s good?"

"It´s amazing. We can buy clothes and food for at least three months."

"What?"

"We aren´t going back to the mansion Laura."

"But, mis amigos. Bobby-"

"Bobby abandoned us."

"No. He couldn´t-"

"Think about it Laura. There was a car before he got out of the facility and then there wasn´t. He doesn´t want us there. He has changed." Logan yawned and let his eyes close, sleep almost taking over him.

"Daddy."

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to live here?" Logan opened his eyes and stared at Laura, who was looking at him with a really cute questioning gaze.

"Would you like that?" Laura moved her jaw while she gave it a quick thought and nodded once with a smile forming on her face. "Then we´ll live here." Laura smiled widely as she hugged him harder, rubbing her head on his chest.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Guys, this has been a really good couple of weeks. I finished two entire T.V. shows and hung out with my favorite cousin. (Those T.V. shows are Ajin and The Defenders. Both Netflix exclusives). I opted for a more relaxed chapter here, since both Laura and Logan had been struggling for a long while now. I hope Dafne Keen fans caught the reference I did! If not, well Ana and Rafa are characters from the newest movie Dafne will be a part of, which is called Ana. While writing I actually wrote Dafne instead of Laura several times, jejeje. Well, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Transigen facility_

"How did this happen?"

"He was blinded by his fury and took his enemy for granted."

"But, he had always defeated her."

"There´s always a first time for everything."

"What are we going to do?"

"We can fix him."

"But how?"

"Did you grab the shattered pieces?"

"All we were able to found." The doctor placed the bones on a table, were the white coated scientist started examining them so that he could use the best pieces. Once done he turned to look at the procedure table, where Daken was laying, sedated.

"Then bring it to me." The doctor nodded and then with another nod, this time towards the glass, the signal was given. A couple of minutes later another pair of doctors came into the room with a long item in their hands, which made the white coated man smile. "So, this is the legendary Muramasa blade."

 _The cabin_

Laura woke up and saw her father by her side, who was still sleeping profoundly. She moved out of the bed and went into the cabin´s living room, roaming through it so she could find something to have fun with. After thirty long minutes all she could find was an old NES and a snakes and ladders board. She took both out, but heard a thud when she did so. Leaving the stuff over a nearby table she grabbed the thing that had produced the sound and took it out of the drawer. She stared at the back part of the portrait for some time and then turned it, amazed by what she saw. Suddenly she heard another thud, this time way bigger, and ran towards the room. She entered the room to find Logan on the floor, coughing and grunting. She quickly left the portrait on the nightstand and helped him up, sitting him down on the bed.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I´m fine. Just…tried to stand up too fast."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"Wait here." Laura got out of the room and Logan grabbed his chest and felt the stitches, which made him flinch. Sighing he realized that, this time, he was pretty fucked up. Even more that the time before he died. Hell, he was barely staying awake right now. Then he turned his head and saw a portrait on the nightstand. Confused by seeing this new item he picked it up and turned it, only to be faced by a past memory. Laura then entered with a glass of water and a couple of pills on her hand. "Rafa gave me this. For pain. Here." She handed him the pills and the glass, but noticed that he wasn´t paying attention as he was concentrated on the picture in his hands. She hopped on the bed to be by his side and stared at the picture as well. "¿Quién es?"

"Huh?"

"The lady in the picture, who is she?"

"Oh. Her name was Ororo, but we used to call her Storm."

"Storm? Like in the comics?"

"Exactly, just like in the comics. She was...a very good friend of mine." Logan gulped when he finished those words, action that didn´t go unnoticed by Laura. But she didn´t nag him, she just traded the picture with Logan for the pills and the glass of water. "So, this are for pain?"

"Yeah. Rafa gave them to me."

"That Rafa guy, where did you meet him?"

"I went to a close town. He is a veterinarian."

"Ha, I never thought I would be treated by a veterinarian twice. And the little girl, was she his daughter?"

"I don´t know. No creo. She kept calling him by his name."

"I see." Logan placed the pills in his mouth and took a good chunk of water quickly. "The girl looks a lot like you, you know?"

"Yeah. But I have longer hair." Laura stared at the photo in her hands and passed a finger over the figure of her father. "How long ago was this?"

"The photo? I think it was twenty years ago."

"You looked young."

"Ha, thanks. I was around one hundred and seventy years old by then."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Yeah, jejeje. I´m pretty old."

"But, how?"

"My healing factor. Wouldn´t let me age normally. I stopped the aging progress when I turned thirty five or forty. It was really long ago." He chuckled as Laura kept watching the picture. She had never believed that Storm´s hair was actually white. Thought it was some sort of comic book fantasy, but looking at the woman she was astonished, by both her hair and her beauty.

"She is pretty."

"Yeah, she was."

"Was?"

"She´s…gone."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It´s okay."

"What happened?"

"Remember what Bobby was saying about Charles?"

"That he killed people."

"Exactly. Now, you and I know that he was sick and couldn´t control himself, but he indeed killed some people. And one of those persons was Ororo."

"Poor Charles."

"Yes. Poor Charles." Logan sighed and left the glass on the nightstand. Laura stood up and placed the framed picture on the nightstand as she grabbed the glass and took it to the kitchen. Logan stared at the photo once more and a small smile appeared on his face. It had been a while since he had seen Storm´s face. Almost two years by now, so it gave him a tinge of happiness to see the face of-

"I found this!" Laura screamed from the living room, making Logan´s train of thought to divert back to his daughter, who entered the room with a big box and placed it on the bed, though it had a lot of dust. "Is it for playing?"

"Yes it is. This is a pretty old gaming console. It´s the first Nintendo home console."

"What?"

"Sorry, I was rambling. Yeah it´s for playing."

"Good! Then we can play!"

"I don´t know if it might work. It´s been a lot of time since it has been used."

"Let´s try." Laura took out the big device of its box and started fumbling with the cables. Logan tried to help her, but his body ached when he tried to move, so he only said her what she needed to do. Laura could finally set up the game and stared at Logan with a questioning gaze. "Now what?"

"Now you turn it on." Laura nodded and fumbled the console around for some time until she found the buttons. She pressed the power one and waited for something to happen, but in the end the T.V. was still dark.

"I told you."

"But I really wanted to play."

"Maybe tomorrow we can go and get it fixed at the town."

"You can´t go out."

"What?"

"Estás muy lastimado y tienes muchísimas cicatrices. La gente sospecharía mucho de ti." Logan raised his eyebrows at Laura as a sign that he hadn´t understood what she just said, making Laura sigh and start thinking. "You are hurt. With too many scars. People might suspect."

"No one ever notices th-"

"Just, stay here. Until you heal. Please." She stared at him with pleading eyes, which softened the older mutant as he gave her a faint smile and nodded. The girl smiled back and left the console on a chair. She then went to snuggle her father, who grunted when she touched the wounds. "Sorry."

"It´s fine. So, what do you want to do now?"

"We have the board game."

"Nah, too boring. And the T.V. has no signal. Hey, maybe you could finally tell me how your life was before escaping." Before the girl could protest Logan kept talking to her. "I know those aren´t nice moments and that you do not want to remember. But you could tell me the happy things. As little as they might be, talking about those memories might actually help you to fight all the damage they have done to you."

"I…I…Ok. I´ll tell you everything." Laura took in a big chunk of air as she prepped herself to open up to her father. "I was born there. In México. No conocí a mi mama…with no mom. I remember how I was treated. Ever since they trained me. No conocí la bondad. They tortured me. Hurt me. And my bone claws-"

"Wait, you had bone claws as well?"

"Sí. Usaron radiación para acelerar mi gen mutante y que presentara mi mutación más rápido. Rice…took them off. Without anesthetic. As revenge."

"Revenge?"

"He called me ´Weapon X´ that day."

"Oh God. It was my fault."

"Huh?"

"When they did this to me I escaped, killing as many people I found there. In that day I murdered Rice´s father. And he took out his anger with you." Logan placed his hand over his face as he assimilated the things that Laura had gone through, which were by far worse than his. "I am so sorry Laura."

"It´s not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I hadn´t killed his father you wouldn´t have had the need to go through so much pain. And if I would have stopped him with that briefcase-"

"Then I wouldn´t be her at all." Laura looked up at Logan, who had an apologetic look on his face. "It´s okay Daddy. I´m here with you now." The girl gave Logan a squeeze, making the mutant laugh at how cute his daughter could be.

"And I am here too." With a smile Laura continued her anecdotes.

"After that the training got harder. More torture. They…made me kill my sensei. The serum made me dangerous. Después de un tiempo ya no tenía esperanza. One day though, Gabriella came to my cell and pulled me. I saw my friends running, so I ran too. The next thing I know is that I am in the back part of a car. That´s when we went looking for you."

"Laura, did it hurt? When Rice-"

"Sí. Demasiado. I screamed all the time. And then the metal. I felt heavy and slow. It was…horrible."

"Laura." Logan hugged the small girl as hard as he could, which was a bit weaker than a normal hug, as the girl´s breathing started to get erratic. "You have suffered so much. I am sorry." The girl hugged him harder, hurting him, but he didn´t care. His daughter was in pain and it didn´t matter if he was dying, again, he would always make his best for her. "I wish you could´ve had another life."

"I don´t." Logan moved a bit away to see Laura, who passed her arm over her eyes. "I met you. And Charles. And now I´m with you. Something different and I wouldn´t have known you." Logan smiled at her, admiring her strength and resilience. Even as she had been tortured since she was born, without any form of paternal figures, and the things she had done and seen by now, Laura was still a kid. A kid that believed in herself and taught herself to hold on. To be strong and determined. She was what Logan always aspired to be. She was genuinely good. The girl smiled back and sat on the bed, staring at her father, who was laying on it. "Now you tell me something."

"What do you mean? I already told you my story in Japan."

"No. Something else. New story!"

"A new one, huh?"

"¡Sí! About you and Storm!"

"What?!" Laura gave Logan a sarcastic look, which made the older mutant laugh at how smart she was…or how dumb he was. "That obvious, huh?"

"Totalmente."

"Ok then."

"¡Sí!" Laura crossed her legs and placed her complete attention towards her father, who chuckled at seeing the interest she was showing on him.

"I met her when the X-Men found me. She actually rescued me."

"Rescued? You?"

"Kind of. I mean, I wasn´t in danger, but I was traveling with Rogue and she was the one in danger. I just got knocked out."

"Dime más."

 _Transigen facility_

"When will the procedure start?"

"Be patient. The blade needs to be melted so that we can mold it. It has to be perfect, because if we screw one little thin…he would die."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey guys! What do you think the white coated man is doing to Daken? Might be anything! And please tell me if you are liking the interactions between Laura and Logan in the cabin. It would be really helpful! And I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Plus I watched Logan yesterday and cried once more. HOW!?_**

 **Tcsportsmed7: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the cabin parts! And thanks once more for being such a constant reader and reviewer!**

 **ArthurShade: Thanks!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	16. Chapter 16

"¡Otra!"

"But I already told you that entire story!"

"Andale. Cuentame otra. Porfis."

"Okay, I will…Aghhh!" The mutant started grabbing his chest as he felt the stabbing pain coming from it.

"Daddy!" The small girl quickly started to move and was by Logan´s side, who kept grabbing his chest. More pain kept coming as he now felt his head banging as hard as it could and he turned it to stare at Laura.

"Lau…Laura…" And then he became unconscious. The girl started moving around the house, grabbing a glass of water and pouring it in his face, without any effect. Panicking she grabbed the phone and started dialing the number on the card, but turned to the room to see something that shocked her.

"Daddy!" She took the phone with her towards the room, where Logan was having a convulsion. The girl´s breathing was as erratic and fast as it could be. She was seeing the body of her father moving without any control with aggressive nature. The claws weren´t out, fortunately, but she was still quite worried about her father. The line on the phone entered, making Laura to divert her attention towards the call, her eyes still glued to Logan.

"Hello, this is Vetsie´s-"

"ANA! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Laura?"

"PLEASE! COME QUICKLY!"

"Ok. We´ll be there as soon as we can."

"Please hurry." The line was cut and Laura was left with the trembling body of her father, which movements only got stronger. The scared girl tried to put herself on Logan and grabbed his arms, but he was still moving drastically. She started to cry over her father as she continued to try and held him down. She felt as his body started to slow down and in a matter of seconds what was one onslaught of movement ceased. She let go of his arms, just to lay over him and hug him, her tears drenching the mutant´s body. She held him strongly, fearing he would start to shake again. "Daddy, por favor. No vuelvas a hacer eso. No me asustes así. Tienes que superar esto. Tienes que mejorar. Por favor." Her tears kept moving through her eyes as she kept the grip on Logan, who was breathing slowly and softly. Laura stepped off the body after a couple of minutes, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding Logan´s hand, reminiscing about their past times together, when they weren´t as close as they are now.

 _North Dakota. Some time ago_

 _"_ _Your friends, they seem nice. They kinda remind me of…hey, hey, what´s going on?" Logan grabbed the girl´s denim sleeve, trying to keep her at the spot. Laura stared menacingly at him and shook her hand of the mutant´s grip. "You´re with your pals, you made it."_

 _"_ _Where will you go?"_

 _"_ _The first bar for starters." Laura got angry at the insensitive comment and walked away, but she turned to look at Logan when he spoke to her._

 _"_ _Hey I got you here. That´s all I signed up for I even gave back the money."_

 _"_ _Such a nice man." Laura snapped at Logan, getting angry that he thought this was only a mission or his duty._

 _"_ _Hey, I never asked for this! All right, Charles never asked for this! Caliban never asked for this! And they are six feet under the ground! I don´t know what Charles put in your head, but I am not whatever is you think I am, okay? I only met you like a week ago!" Laura stared at him, her mind saddening by hearing the indifferent words from Logan. "You´ve got with your Rebecca, your Delilah, you blah, blah, blah whatever. Everything you asked for you´ve got it! And it is better this way! Because I suck at this! Bad shit happens to people I care about, understand me?"_

 _"_ _Then I´ll be fine." Laura got out of the wooden cabin, leaving a sighing Logan behind. She stood still outside of the cabin, talking to herself._ _"¿Por qué no me quiere? ¿Qué hice para que me odie tanto?_ _¿No cree que es mi papá?" Sighing she returned with her friends and ate some sausages. Then the time came. All of the kids were heading out of the cabin, but she stayed for some time. Looking at him as he slept. The girl kept her eyes glued to his figure as many ideas passed through her head. Ideas of a life with him. With her father. But it would never happen. Shaking her head she placed her backpack on her shoulder and headed for the door. When she was about to step out she turned once more, seeing the figure still on his sleep._ _"Goodbye Wolverine."_

 _Present Day_

"No puedo creer que lo iba a dejar ahí, solo. Si no fuera porque él me siguió quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. Y me fui. Lo dejé a su suerte. Le hubiera dicho que viniera con nosotros, en lugar de comportarme así. Si le hubiera dicho que yo lo veía como un padre. She turned her head to stare at the still figure of the mutant, who kept breathing slowly. "Daddy, wake up. Please." The girl was still holding her father´s hand when she heard the sound of a car coming by. Before she left the room to let Ana and Rafa pass she heard as Logan´s breathing started rush and became rash. Quickly she opened the door and waved the pair, signaling them to come fast. Ana and Rafa hustled their pace and crossed the door.

"What is happening Laura?" Rafa said to the girl as Ana closed the door. Laura was about to talk when she gazed into the room and saw the body of her father moving without control again. She sprinted into the room, followed by Rafa.

"My God." When Ana entered she stood still by seeing the mutant moving around so drastically.

"Please help him!" Laura screamed as she tried to hold Logan´s arms once more, without any result.

"Ana, pass me the strong syringe." Rafa started taking several flasks from his handbag, but the girl was petrified by seeing the man making so many uncontrolled movements. "Ana, snap out of it! Pass me the syringe!" The girl scrambled through the small purse she had and took out one syringe. She gave it to Rafa, who filled it up with the flask´s liquid.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es para su cerebro. Tengo que para la convulsión." Rafa moved Logan´s head and pierced the back of his head, but was unable to move forward through the bone. "What?" He tried to move once again, but found the same result. Trying several times with all his strength, but the syringe wouldn´t fulfill its purpose. "Something´s wrong. I can´t pass through the bone."

"You won´t pass." Laura said as she kept holding Logan´s arms. "His bones can´t be pierced."

"What? How?"

"No time. Help him!"

"I can´t! There´s no way to get to the point I need!"

"There is Rafa." The man turned to look at Ana, who stared at him with fear in her eyes as her body was shaking. "Through his optical nerves."

"You are right." Rafa returned Logan´s head and tried to go through the eyes, but the head movements were making it impossible for him. "Ana, hold his head."

"What!?"

"Hold his head. I can´t go through the nerve with so much movement."

"But-"

"Please Ana." Laura stared at Ana with a pleading face. She was desperate, terrified and worried. Ana sighed and moved towards the bed. She got on it and grabbed Logan´s head with all her strength. Rafa took a deep breath as he started approaching the eye. But something unexpected happen when he went through.

"AHH!" Logan kept moving around and now his claws were out. Both Rafa and Ana gasped strongly by seeing the sharp objects coming from the man´s knuckles. Amazingly Ana kept her hold on Logan´s head as she stared at the claws. Luckily Laura was able to hold his arms, the only one getting cut being herself.

"Go on. It won´t stop until it you finish." Laura said to Rafa, who looked at how the girl´s big scratch on her face started healing immediately. "¡Vamos!" The man snapped and continued his work.

"Almost done, almost done. Got it!" Rafa started draining the liquid through the nerve and Logan´s movements started to regulate, until it finally stopped.

Laura exhaled with relaxation as she let go of Logan´s arms, the claws still visible. "Grac-agh." Laura grunted when Rafa grabbed her from the neck and placed her on the wall. "¡¿Qué haces?!"

"You are going to explain to me what the fuck is going on!"

"Rafa let her go!" Ana moved towards the man and pulled his arm. "Let her go!"

"Ana, can´t you see!? This is madness! The man has metal claws on him!"

"Rafa stop this." Laura said as she tried to move his hand away, not aggressively nor strongly. "Please."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Talk. Now."

"Let me go." Rafa grunted and let go of the girl´s neck. Sighing Laura went towards Logan and sat on the bed, grabbing his hand. "We are mutants."

"Mutants?" Ana asked, confused. "What´s a mutant?"

"Mutants are individuals with abilities that they gained through mutation in their genetic code." Rafa said to Ana as he started picking his things up. Ana turned to look at Laura, who nodded.

"Then, what is his ability?" Ana asked to Laura, seeming to be quite curious about the mutants.

"Same as mine."

"Yours?" Ana got closer to Laura, who kept holding Logan´s hand, but with her other hand she took her claws out, as well as her foot claws.

"Yeah, mine. We also heal. But he won´t heal correctly anymore. That´s what is happening to him."

"I see." Ana saw as Rafa was preparing to go, but she stood in front of him with an annoyed face. "Rafa, we need to help her."

"We have done what we needed. And she can consider herself lucky if we don´t call the authorities." He moved Ana away and got out of the room. "Let´s go Ana."

"Ok." Ana was about to move, but turned to look at Laura once more. "You can still call us when you need it. We will help."

"Thanks Ana."

"You´re welcome." The girl shot Laura a kind smile as she left the room. Laura heard as the car revved to life and got away from the cabin. Now she returned her gaze towards her father, who was still unconscious.

"Daddy." She laid on the bed by his side and kept looking at his claws, which were retracting again, but so slowly that you wouldn´t notice if you didn´t stare at it for a long time. She passed her hands through them, feeling the cold metal against her fingers as a sob escaped from her. All this emotions, all this pain, it was new to her. She had never felt like this, so the wave of feelings was overwhelming. But seeing him, a man who is known to be an unstoppable force, in the line between life and death was hurting her. And she started to feel guilty. She started to think that because of her he was in this condition. "No. No es mi culpa. Esto no es mi culpa." She told to herself, easing her mind to feel better. She moved her gaze to his face, which still had the scars from the clawing that the jaguar had given him. She placed her hand over his face as she sighed. "Daddy."

 _Transigen facility_

"Is it ready?" The white coated man entered the room, were some doctors were already dressed with the surgery equipment.

"Yes sir. But, what are we going to do with this?"

"Let me explain. This is the muramasa blade." The white coated man picked up the bowl and placed it on the table. "This is a special blade, used by the Silver Samurai. This sword is able to actually damage the Wolverine. And by damage I do mean real damage. In his best days if the Wolverine would´ve been cut by this, it would take him two days to heal from it. Entire two days for the healing factor to work."

"Okay. But, why is this important?"

"Because the muramasa blade is our only option to restore Daken´s condition."

"What? You mean-"

"Yes. We can mold the claws again and forged them together with the blade. Luckily only his knuckle claws were the only ones that got shattered."

"But, if this blade hurts the Wolverine, wouldn´t it hurt Daken? He is Wolverine´s son."

"I understand your predicament, but this sword isn´t normal. It was made by Muramasa with an extract of the Wolverine´s soul. I investigated further and Muramasa actually used some of the mutant´s bone marrow in the blade, so that´s the reason Wolverine can be hurt by the blade. And everyone who shares his DNA code as well. But Daken is far more special. Since Daken is genetically connected to the Silver Samurai, the master of the blade, he is not damaged by it."

"So every time he gets his claws out he won´t be hurt nor damaged by them."

"Exactly. Now, let´s get started shall we."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! And what will happen with Logan? How will Laura manage it? Stay tuned for more answers! I don´t know if anyone here reads my other stories, but if anyone does sorry for not posting there. I am too hooked with this one and I have an incredibly huge block. But I will try to write there soon. No promises though. Anyway, this was the chapter!_**

 **ArthurShade: Thanks!**

 **117: Thanks! I hope you continue enjoying the story! And thanks for reading the entire story in a couple of days!**

 **tcsportsmed7: Here is more Logan and Laura…kinda, jejeje. Thanks for being such a constant supporter!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Japan, 2013**

 _"_ _My little warrior. Hey there sweetie, hi. I´m your mom." Mariko held her baby on her arms, a smile shining on her face by seeing her new little baby boy finally with her. "You´re so lovely. Hi. It´s me, your mommy." The young woman couldn´t stop smiling. It was her son. It was HER son, but more importantly, it was HIS son._

 _"_ _He´s beautiful." Yukio came to Mariko´s side, observing the baby on his mother´s arms. "Have you thought on any name?"_

 _"_ _I have some ideas."_

 _"_ _Are you going to tell him?" Yukio changed her gaze towards Mariko, who kept her eyes fixated on her son. "Mariko? Are you-"_

 _"_ _NO."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I´m not telling Logan anything about this issue."_

 _"_ _But, he is the baby´s father."_

 _"_ _I know Yukio, but he won´t be able to be present. It´s not in his nature."_

 _"_ _Mariko…"_

 _"_ _It´s okay Yukio. It´s okay. And it´s not like I need help raising him. Don´t get me wrong, I love Logan. But he doesn´t need to know." Mariko kept looking at her newborn, missing the concerned gaze that Yukio was shooting at her._

 _"_ _And, what were this names you had in mind?"_

 _"_ _I thought about a pair. One is Hiro."_

 _"_ _Hiro? As in command? You know what people think about names that relate to military."_

 _"_ _Oh, I hadn´t thought about that. I just liked how it sounds. Well, another option is Itsu."_

 _"_ _That´s a women´s name."_

 _"_ _Oh. Then I´m dry."_

 _"_ _Hmm…you said you liked Hiro?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, but the name´s meaning might be a problem in the fu-"_

 _"_ _How about Akihiro?"_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Akihiro. It has Hiro on it, but it also contains Aki, and Hiro could use its other meaning, which is great. So, the name would mean something that is luminously great, as Aki means luminous."_

 _"_ _That…that…is perfect." Mariko passed her hand over her child´s face, smiling even more as the baby moved. "Akihiro."_

 **Transigen, 2029**

"Ahh!" Daken woke up intensively as a word was resonating in his head. He couldn´t move and couldn´t remember what had happened after he was…beaten. He tried to move, only to find himself unable to do so. "What the fuck? What is this!? Where am I!?"

"Commander, commander. Relax. Relax."

"What the fuck is going on!?"

"Commander please-"

"Let me go! Take away the restraints!"

"Restraints?" That made Daken open his eyes wide as he realized that he was unable to move due to something else.

"What is happening? Wha…wha."

"Relax commander. You´ll just go back to sleep."

"W…What have you done to me?" Daken´s eyes shut, indicating that he was no longer awake.

"It worked."

 **Japan, 2013**

 _"_ _This is our home." Mariko entered the enormous and traditional Yashida household, her baby on her arms and Yukio by her side. "Do you like it? I even made it safe for you." The baby giggled at his mother, who shot her a kind smile. "Yukio, could you hold him for a second? I have to go to the sanitary."_

 _"_ _Sure thing." The baby passed hands as Mariko left their current room. Yukio stared at the baby and smiled by seeing the resemblance he had with his father, even if the baby was just a couple of days old. "Hey there Akihiro. I am your aunt Yukio. We´ll be spending a lot of time together and I´ll show you some good tricks and give you candy. But only if you behave, huh?" The baby giggled and started moving his hands around, making Yukio snicker at him. "Well you are really cute, aren´t you?"_

 _"_ _I most assume you are Yukio." The British accented voice made the mutant turn fast, not disrupting the baby who chuckled by the rushed movement._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Of course, where are my manners? My name is Zander Rice. I am the CEO of the Alkalli company and Transigen labs."_

 _"_ _And what do you want?"_

 _"_ _Hmm, quite feisty aren´t ya? I came to visit, how do you say it, Mariko san?"_

 _"_ _Why?" Yukio was wary of the suited man who stared at her with a defiant, yet confident smirk. Her nerves where on point and she was ready to bounce in case the man attempted to do anything._

 _"_ _There´s no need to worry Yuriko. I have come to speak to Ms. Mariko about business. Nothing more. There´s no need to be so aggressive. I thought mutants were trying to be relaxed in this world." The woman´s eyes widened as the man kept smirking._

 _"_ _How do-"_

 _"_ _Yuriko, what is it?" Mariko came into scene, only to find a suited man in front of her sister, who was standing defensively._

 _"_ _Ah, Ms. Mariko."_

 _"_ _Yes. May I ask who are you?"_

 _"_ _Of course. My name is Zander Rice."_

 _"_ _Rice? As in the CEO of Alkalli?"_

 _"_ _That´s right."_

 _"_ _And if I may, what are you doing here Rice?"_

 _"_ _I wanted to speak with you about…a business opportunity."_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _May we talk in private?"_

 _"_ _Uhm…sure. Follow me."_

 _"_ _But Mariko-"_

 _"_ _It´s okay Yukio. Please handle Akihiro while I´m away. It won´t be long." Mariko moved forward and Rice followed her. When the man passed by Yuriko´s side he stared at the baby with a sinister look, while Yukio was having a vision regarding that man. Mariko and Rice entered the room and Yukio went towards the baby´s room. She left the small boy on the crib and sat on a nearby chair._

 _"_ _How is it possible? I…I…Can it be? He looked…old."_

 _Back at the office Mariko kept staring at the man with a confused look._

 _"…_ _so that is my proposition. What do you think?"_

 _"_ _Are you out of your mind?"_

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _You must be crazy if you think I am going to sell you my son."_

 _"_ _I have explained to you all the benefits you´ll obtain from this. Plus avoiding a high danger wi-"_

 _"_ _Get out."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Get out of here. How dare you offer me this and think that it is reasonable? Now get out of here."_

 _"_ _Very well." The man stood up and headed for the door. Before going out he turned at Mariko, who gave him a hateful look. "I hope you don´t regret this decision." The door closed and Mariko huffed, sitting angrily at her chair. The door opened once more and in came Yukio, who instantly noticed the unease in Mariko´s face._

 _"_ _What did he say?"_

 _"_ _He wanted to buy Akihiro."_

 _"_ _What!?"_

 _"_ _He wanted to buy my baby. All because he is the son of Logan. They don´t even know if he will bear any of Logan´s abilities. He just came in and senselessly tried to buy off my son."_

 _"_ _And he just left? Why didn´t security stopped him?"_

 _"_ _Because he is the CEO of Alkalli. If we were to do something to him the company would come for him and it would be harmful to all of us."_

 _"_ _Mariko-"_

 _"_ _This was the best option Yukio. No one gets hurt like this."_

 _"_ _Let´s hope it´s like that."_

 _"_ _Where´s Akihiro?"_

 _"_ _In his room. I left him in his crib."_

 _"_ _Thanks Yukio. I´ll go and tend to him."_

 _"_ _Mariko." The Japanese lady turned to look at her old time companion, who had a worried face over her. "There´s something I want to tell you."_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _It´s about this man and…Logan."_

 _Meanwhile at the baby´s room the small child was moving around the crib, feeling something uncomfortable in his hands. That´s when a light came through the door and in came his mother. The baby immediately smiled by seeing her and raised his arms so that she picked him up. The baby felt safe in his mother´s arms as she rocked him around, trying to get him to sleep._

 _"_ _Great things await you my son. I hope you do not have your father´s abilities. I want your life to be easier than mine was. I will work to make your life easier than mine. Better and more stable. I love you little bundle of joy." Mariko´s face had some tears on it as she kept looking at her son´s face, which was beaming at her with a wide smile. "My little boy."_

 **Transigen, 2029**

"Uhm, huh?" Daken opened his eyes slowly as he kept trying to move. Now he actually felt more things than last time he woke up. But he still couldn´t move. Getting a little desperate he moved his eyes around the room, only to find white rooms surrounding him. "Is there anyone here!? Someone!? Over here!"

"Commander, try to relax."

"What happened?"

"You were beaten by Wolverine and X-23."

"Ho…how is that possible?"

"They…shattered your claws."

"Wh…what?"

"Your claws sir. They were shattered. That made you go into a shock and then fall unconscious." Daken saw as a nurse came in and injected something to him.

"What is that?"

"We need you to sleep sir. So that you have a better recovery."

"But…but…why do my…hands…hurt." Daken fell asleep once more while the white coated man left the room.

 **Japan, 2014**

 _"_ _Happy birthday Akihiro!" Both Yuriko and Mariko where around the kid, who was wearing a small and colorful hat while clapping his hands. In front of the three of them was a small chocolate cake, which the baby wasn´t able to eat yet, so it was for Mariko and Yukio._

 _"_ _I can´t believe it has been a year since Akihiro was born."_

 _"_ _And even more from our adventure."_

 _"_ _Righ. Things have changed a lot since then."_

 _"_ _Yeah. There have been some exciting events."_

 _"_ _You mean like the announcement of the newest Hypno drink?"_

 _"_ _That´s right. It´s quite unusual that a beverage made from corn syrup has become so attractive."_

 _"_ _And dangerous."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _The Hypno drinks have something that makes people feel better, right?"_

 _"_ _Indeed. It alters them so that their perception changes, as well as their attitude."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but that is bad. People are now more detached from each other and that affects the society."_

 _"_ _You´re being dramatic Yukio."_

 _"_ _I´m serious Mariko, this things carry with them a wind of change. Change that might be for the worse. Not only for mankind, but mutantkind as well."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _It´s…just a hunch. Anyway, it´s time to open gifts!"_

 _"_ _You´re right. Now Akihiro, what do we have here?"_

 **Transigen, 2029.**

"M…mom." Daken woke up once more, feeling weird by the images of his mother carrying him as a child. Her smiling face was something he hadn´t seen in a long while. He had no real memory of that, but now that he saw it he knew that it had happened. Now he could actually move. He started moving his head, trying to catch images of everything in his new environment.

"How is it that he wakes up so much?"

"Well, sir, I think it´s because of his healing factor. That impedes the serum to work as it should."

"Wh…why do you want me asleep?"

"Commander! You´re awake!"

"Why do you-"

"You recover better by being asleep."

"That´s not true. Tell me the real reason." Daken moved his head up and stared at the white coated man with a disapproving face. "Why do you want me asleep?"

"Because…you are still adapting."

"Adapting? To what?"

"You´ll learn soon enough sir. Now you need to sleep again."

"No, no wait. Don´t…don´t…ugh." He fell asleep once more, knowing what he would see during this trance.

 **Japan, 2015**

 _"_ _I had already told you that this would happen, Mrs. Mariko."_

 _"_ _But…why?"_

 _"_ _You refused me the first time and I tried to be nice. Now, this is what followed that." Mariko was lying on the ground, her side dropping blood as several suited men were moving through her house._

 _"_ _You don´t even know if he has his powers."_

 _"_ _I am sure he does. Farewell Mrs Mariko. You´ll die now for neglecting me. And I will take your son." Mariko heard a couple of gunshots and then two men brought the dead body of Yukio to the same room. "Ah, your mutant companion."_

 _"_ _Yukio…no. NO. YUKIO!"_

 _"_ _There´s no point, she´s dead. Now, goodbye Mariko." Rice left the room and so did several suited men. But one of them was carrying something. It was her son._

 _"_ _Akihiro!"_

 _"_ _Mommy! Mommy!" The small boy was crying and trying to reach to the bloodied figure of his mom. She extended her arm towards him and then she was shot to the head. The kid saw it all, the life escaping from his mother´s body and here head pouring red liquid. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy help me! MOMMY!"_

 **Transigen, 2029**

"MOM!" Daken sat straight, the dream scarring his mind as he now returned to reality. "Mom! Mom. Mom." The mutant placed his hand on his face as he passed the event on his head for several times. "Mom…mom."

"Commander?" The white coated man entered the room as he heard the screams from the teen. "Are you alright?"

"I…I…I am. Nggh." Daken scrunched his hands as he still felt pain from them, so he took out his claws expecting to see nothing, but was confused by the sight. "What happened to me? What are those?"

"We gathered the most pieces from your claws that we could and…merged them with an special item."

"…it´s the Muramasa blade, right?"

"Uhh, sir, how do you know about that?"

"I am the grandson of the real silver samurai, I know about my family´s heritage."

"Okay sir. Yes, it´s the Muramasa blade."

"Where did you find it?"

"At Wolverine´s hideout in the Mexican border."

"Very well. Hmm. Ah, my lower claws are still good."

"Yeah, the girl missed them while shattering the top ones."

"Okay. Well, it´s time to go for those assholes."

"No sir, you´re still adapting."

"I can move."

"You can move your extremities, but you are still too weak and need to recover completely."

"I am fine." The teen tried to stand up, but almost fell down, so he returned to the bed. "I…fine. We´ll go for those two after I am fine."

"Understood sir."

"How much time has passed? Since that day."

"Since you were beaten? Three weeks more or less."

"Three weeks? Shit. How much time until I fully recover."

"At least one week, and that is the best case scenario. It might take more time."

"Goddamn." The teen laid down on the bed and sighed.

"Sir, why were you saying the word mom?"

"What?"

"Why were you saying the word mom?"

"I…wasn´t. You must have misheard."

"But sir-"

"I said I wasn´t! Now leave me alone." The white coated man nodded and moved out of the room, leaving the young mutant by himself, who placed his hands over his face. "Mom. I…I am sorry."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey there fellas! Here´s another chapter! Did you like that I did an origin story for Daken? Well, origin as in what happened to him in his first two years of life. But hey, maybe I will write another one of these for his later years. Who knows. Anyone caught the small reference to the "Origin of Marvel Comics: X-Men #1" I did? No? Then go check it! Well, I really hoped you liked the chapter! And there was no Logan or Laura in this one (sad)._**

 **tcsportsmed7: Who knows what might happen to Logan now, muahahaha! And I´ll leave you waiting for more Logan and Laura, if it even happens, muahahaha! (How cruel) Thanks for the review! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	18. Chapter 18

"Why won´t he wake up?" Laura was looking over the figure of her father as he had been unconscious for ten hours already. Sighing she walked out of the room and sat down. The couch she was on kept bugging her, since a loose spring was always piercing her back. She moved and repositioned herself so that she could see Logan while she rested. Taking her claws out the girl kept passing her hands through them, reminiscing about the time when she was still…just a lab rat. An animal. She shook her head and stood up. She left the cabin and walked around it for a while, breathing in the fresh air that the woods emanated. Laura liked that smell, wood. Musky and humid wood. Being so much time inside a confinement room limited her to several smells, such as chemicals, shitty food and cement. But now, this feeling that hit her nose was pleasant for the girl. She took big whiffs, enjoying the after smell of a rainy morning. She walked a bit away from the cabin and sat down on a log, staring at the vast trees that surrounded the area. So much green and quiet. Laura let the feeling of tranquility wrap her as she disconnected from her senses and her mind. She was just…sitting. Nothing else. Never has she ever felt so peaceful before. No need to run, to hide, to kill…nor suffer. She was just…calm. The fact that she was this calm made her miss the sound of the leaves crunching behind her and the strong smell of blood. It was until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she actually returned to reality and looked up to see Logan. She felt relieved to see that he was standing and…seemed to be alright.

"Beautiful, ain´t it?"

"Sí."

"You know, I actually was born in a place like this." Logan sat beside Laura on the log and the little girl rested her head on his shoulder.

"¿En serio?"

"That´s right. There weren´t many buildings and that shit back then, so it was mostly green areas like this."

"I like it."

"What? The woods?"

"Yes. They are…cozy."

"Cozy, huh?" The little girl nodded, gaining a chuckle from Logan. "How do you do it?"

"Hm? ¿Qué cosa?"

"How can you be so cute, but then be so frightening?"

"I´m not cute!"

"Yeah, keep saying that to yourself."

"I´m not!"

"Fine, if you think you are not cute, then you are not cute."

"Exacto."

"…but you are cute."

"Dad!" The small girl jokingly punched his shoulder, making him laugh as he saw her trying to put on an angry face.

"If you could see yourself right now."

"Ugh." She placed her hands on her face as Logan kept chuckling at her.

"This is so easy."

"No es chistoso."

"Whatever you said, that´s not true." Laughing made Logan felt pain coming from his insides, making him grab his abdomen and grunt loudly.

"¿Estás bien?"

"I fucking hate feeling like shit."

"You need time to heal."

"I know, but the pain is too fucking strong."

"Want the pills?"

"No, it´s fine. Anyway, those pills actually don´t do much for me. The pain is so big and constant that the pills aren´t able to eradicate it nor lower it to a tolerable level. They just numb one part of my body and that´s it."

"Oh." Laura moved from her father´s shoulder and stared forward, her sight focused on the trees. "¿Eso…me va a pasar a mí?"

"What did you say?"

"That…will happen? To me?"

"What?" Laura signaled his entire body, making the old mutant understand what she meant. "Oh. I…I don´t know. I really hope it doesn´t."

"How much time?"

"What?"

"Since they did it. To you."

"The adamantium? It´s been around fifty years."

"And…since you feel like shit?"

"Ten years ago."

"I…I´m afraid dad."

"Afraid?"

"I don´t…want to face that alone. No podría hacerlo."

"Laura, look at me." The teary eyes from his daughter showed him the terror she felt to be where his is…and without him. "I promise you, you won´t be alone."

"But-"

"I swear you won´t be alone. Count on it." The girl once more placed her head on his shoulder. Laura´s state had been worrying Logan for a while. Ever since they reunited, Logan saw as Laura became more and more…sensitive, and he was concerned about it. "Laura."

"Yes?"

"IS everything alright?"

"Huh?" The girl moved her head so that she could watch him and was faced by a worried face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, ever since we got together again at the mansion, you have been having trouble controlling your emotions. You cry way too often, you get worried for every single thing and you get way too scared for me. What is it?"

"I don´t-"

"Laura, please talk to me. I have seen it. I have heard you cry in the nights when you think I am asleep. I hear you talk to me those times and I see your eyes every time you cast a look at me. You have been derailing Laura, and I know that what we have been through hasn´t been easy at all. But I am worried about you. Please tell me what is going on."

"Papá, yo…I don´t know. All this…it´s new for me." Laura gulped as she felt a small knot forming on her throat. She had never let out what she felt with words and it felt heavy for her. It felt difficult and it was hard. "I never…showed my emotions. Estaba prohíbido. They punished us. Repressed our feelings. Nunca había sentido tantas cosas juntas. Now…it´s too much. Many new feelings are welling up inside me and…I don´t know how to express them correctly. I had never felt this before. This worries and insecurities. This powerless feeling…this impotence. I feel useless for you. Unable to help or do the right thing. I…I am afraid of losing you…again. Y esto solo empeora y empeora. Trato de ser fuerte y de resistir, pero son tantas cosas que…hay veces que no puedo más." The girl started crying once again, showing to Logan the inner turmoil that she was dealing with. "¡Y yo quiero seguir siendo fuerte! ¡Y resistir! ¡Necesito saber que puedo ser capaz de controlar mis emociones! ¡Pero…el que vuelvas a irte me aterra! ¡Me aterra demasiado!" She hugged him strongly, as if she was holding to her very existence. Logan returned the hug as comforting as he could. He wanted to assure Laura that he was with her. That he would fight for her. That she was his priority. That she is his heart.

"I am never gonna leave your side Laura. Never again. I swear."

"But, if they find us again? If that…monster finds us?"

"He won´t."

"But-"

"He won´t Laura." Logan felt as his wounds were starting to hurt, but he didn´t want to get away from Laura. She was going through a tough crisis and needed him. And even if he went to the room and she followed, it wouldn´t be the same. This moment was…what she needed. She needed a space where she could feel at peace. The cabin wasn´t bad at all, but she had found that place right here. But the pain…"Laura…I have to…go inside." Grunting he stood from the log and started to walk, feeling as the girl started helping him to get to the cabin. Once in the mutant´s room Laura sat on a nearby chair and saw the weakened Wolverine drinking pills. "I´m sorry my child. I…I wish I could fully help you through this. I would like to be at full potential so that we could undergo this together. I…I am sorry."

"Don´t be. This…had to happen. I had to…be a child after all these years. Being here is enough dad."

"I love you Laura. And I know you will get through this. I know it. You are strong enough to overcome all the challenges life throws at you." Logan laid down on his bed once more and looked at the concerned face of his daughter. "Just…trust in yourself."

"Dad…" She saw as he fell asleep once more and shoot him a faint smile. Standing up she left the room and returned to her log. She kept staring forward and her mind started wandering.

 _What if that actually happens to me?_ _¿Podré empezar a…morir de esa forma? Todo gracias a este estúpido metal. Este veneno. No quiero que me pasé eso. Mi padre, el sufre mucho. Aún peor que no tener un factor curativo…o incluso tener uno, el tener una curación de mierda lo ha hecho sufrir sin parar._ _I don´t want that. And I want him to stop feeling like this. Seeing him…it hurts. It´s sad._

Sighing she laid down on the log, her sight catching the amazing sights of greens that surrounded her. She thought about what Logan said, that he wanted to be with her during this times. And she knows he is giving his best, but his face told him that he was feeling insufficient. That he wanted to do more for her. And it started again. The tears. Those damn tears that keep coming up whenever they wanted. And she felt how her feelings started to make themselves present once more, sadness being the one that prevailed through this. She felt sad for her dad. He has lived for almost two hundred years, in which life had been a total dick to him. She started to feel tired, but the smell of trees kept her glued to her place. She kept crying for her dad and her friends. Those friends that she would not see again, but where now on a safer place. The aching pain in her chest was a constant reminder that she was having a meltdown. And she knew it, but just like she said, she was being a child. She was finally doing what children do. She started to learn what was funny, what was serious and, more importantly, what was sad. She started to learn about emotional bonds, sacrifice and love. She was becoming more human and she liked it…except for the crying part. She felt weak. Not even able to hold back her tears made her feel puny, small and insignificant.

"¿Por qué ya no soy capaz de proteger a los que me importan? ¿Qué he hecho para volverme tan tonta? Ya…ya no quiero sentirme así." Laura stood up and passed her arm through her eyes. She entered the cabin and got to Logan´s side. She laid by his side, feeling how his arms hugged her automatically, the man still asleep. She placed her head on his chest and hugged him back. She thought about all the things that he must have gone through and how strong he remained until now. After an entire, yet young lifetime of torture, betrayal, sadness and pain, there was something in Logan that made her go forward. The fact that she is directly connected to him is a part of it, sure, but it was this man´s courage that makes her see what a good future could have for her. By his side, she would become better. Tired she finally set her mind at ease and let sleep envelop her. But this time she didn't have a dream. Not a single one. She was instead received with a surprise.

 _"_ _Laura."_

 _"_ _Charles? Is that you?"_

 _"_ _Hello Laura."_

 _"_ _Charles!" The little girl gave the old man a hug and smiled at him._ _"¿Cómo es que estás aquí?"_

 _"I am using my energy Laura."_

 _"_ _Like last time."_

 _"_ _That´s right. Although this will be the last time I can manifest to either of you. My energy is almost depleted. Now, tell me what is this thing that is upsetting you?"_

 _"_ _I…I feel…stupid. Useless, weak and dumb. I really want to know how to control my emotions and how I can be able to protect my father."_

 _"_ _And you will protect Logan. You have both his strength and his character, with some qualities that he lacks. Listen to me Laura, you are neither useless nor dumb. You are a kind, strong and faithful girl. You have the possibility to become into the most powerful and merciful that had ever existed in our kind. But you are just a kid Laura. Emotions and feelings are impossible to restrain at such a young age, but you have to learn from them. Learn what they make you do and that way you will know how to regulate them. Those feelings are what make people push forward against adversity. Embrace them Laura, don´t confront this phase you are going through. Go with it, so when the moment comes that you have surpassed it, you will be wiser and stronger."_

 _"_ _Charles…thank you."_

 _"_ _It is nothing my dear. It was a wish come true to see you for one last time."_

 _"_ _You have to go now?"_

 _"_ _I´m afraid so. Take care of yourself and your dad. Oh, and Laura."_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _Tell Logan that I know it wasn´t him."_

The morning sun shined at Laura´s eyes and woke her up to a sight without her father. Rubbing her eyes she stood up and moved towards the kitchen, where a delicious smell welcomed her to this bright new day.

"Good morning Laura."

"Morning." The girl sat on the table, her hair messy and tangled as she kept rubbing her eyes to get them function properly.

"Looks like you had a good night sleep."

"I had."

"Glad to hear that. Could you grab the grape juice that's on the fridge please?" Logan turned to see his daughter and found the sleepy girl resting her chin on both of her hands. "Hey, sleepy head."

"Huh?"

"Grab the grape juice."

"Uhm." Laura yawned strongly while heading for the beverage. Once she opened the fridge she noticed a big box that was laying inside and tried to peak, only to be called by her father.

"Nope. That´s a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah. Now seat, breakfast is ready." The mutant placed the dish on Laura´s place, who gasped at the wide colors that where present.

"What is this?"

"It´s an omelet. It has sliced carrots, peas and some sausage in it."

"An…omelet?"

"Yes. You…don´t know what an omelet is?"

"No. I wasn´t fed with this when I was at Transigen. They gave us chicken, rice and salad."

"Oh…well, an omelet is like scrambled eggs. Instead of breaking them at the pan you let them rest and it comes out complete. I just added the other ingredients before it became solid."

"Oh. Then, it´s egg?"

"Yup." Logan took a bit from his dish as he saw Laura eyeing the dish with interest. "What is it?"

"Looks funny."

"It does? Looks pretty normal to me." The girl grabbed her fork and took a small portion of the yellowish dish. Logan was amused by seeing the interaction she was having with her breakfast. "How come you never heard of omelets?"

"I was captured, remember?"

"I know, but…at the mutant place in Canada, they never made omelet?"

"I don´t think so. I would remember."

"I can´t believe you didn´t know what an omelet is."

"I don´t know many things."

"Oh, right. Well, we can go through some stuff together." The coffee pot made Logan rise from his seat, Laura following him with her eyes.

"About going through stuff…something happened last night."

"What, you had an amazing dream? Because your hair does tell me you overslept." Logan ruffled the girl´s hair as he sat down, making her shot him a pouty face.

"Besides that. I…saw Charles."

"What?" The confused face of Logan indicated the girl she needed to continue.

"Some time ago I had seen Charles in my mind. He said it was his energy."

"Yeah, he manifested to me too."

"Really?" The mutant nodded and Laura took a sip from her glass of juice before she continued the anecdote. "He gave me advice about my current situation."

"That´s nice of him."

"Also, he told me that this would be the last time he shows up. No more energy remaining. He said that…that he knows it wasn´t you."

"He said so?" The girl nodded. "Hm. Chuck, you always know when to come around." Logan picked everything up and placed it in the sink.

"What did he mean? You weren´t what?"

"Remember what killed Charles?"

"That…clone."

"Well, I thought that, being my vivid image, Charles had thought it had been me who killed him. And I never knew if he actually believed it was me."

"Oh." Laura stood up and turned to see that some leaves had changed color on the trees. "What is that?" She rushed outside of the cabin and stared towards the closest tree, which had a small part of it covered with orange leaves. "The color."

"Oh, that? It´s started to change because we are changing seasons."

"Seasons?"

"Yes. Four seasons are present during the year. Autumn, spring, winter and summer. During autumn the leaves on some trees change colors, mostly orange and reddish tones. During winter they fall from the trees and in spring they grow back."

"What happens in summer?"

"Summer doesn´t affect the trees. It only makes the weather hotter."

"I see. So, this means autumn has started?"

"It does. You are going to be amazed by the sights that we are going to see here."

"How so?"

"Just be patient enough and you´ll see. It won´t take more than three days." Laura continued looking at the tree as she grabbed her father´s hand.

"That color looks nice in the trees."

"It does. Let´s go back inside."

"Can we walk?"

"Huh? Walk?"

"Through the woods. Please."

"Fine, just let me close the door. Don´t want any wild animal to enter the cabin and make a mess." The girl stood still waiting for Logan and when he was with her the two of them started their walk. The first minutes were silent, Laura basking in the environment while Logan watched where he stepped. Then Laura saw an enormous tree that had most of its leaves changed into orange already. She was glancing all over it with childish eyes as its beauty kept surprising her.

"Is this how everything will look like?"

"More or less. There are some trees that don´t change, then there are trees like this one right here, that make an amazing transformation."

"How do you know so much about trees?"

"Good question. I don´t know, maybe I was a lumberjack back in the day."

"Maybe?"

"I haven´t told you, right?"

"About what?"

"I lost my memory. My furthest memory comes from the late eighties."

"What?"

"It was the fault of a man called Stryker. Along with Pierce´s father. Those two were the ones behind my adamantium skeleton. I don´t know how or why they erased my memory."

"That sounds…awful."

"I don´t complain. It was like a new beginning I guess. Imagine what it would be like to have the memories of someone who has lived almost two hundred years? Two world wars, genocides, tortures…I am kinda glad they did so."

"But, why?"

"I don´t know how was I or what was I in my past. I don´t. What if I was a merciless killer? An animal? Just one more of those mutants that caused our own destruction."

"What if you weren´t that?"

"I am sure I was that. I was a soldier, I killed for Stryker."

"How do you know that?"

"Charles helped me. We encountered him while we were the X-Men and Stryker himself told me everything I had done. I was a monster Laura. I thank them for burying that life in the past."

"What if he was lying?"

"He wasn´t Laura. I saw it. Footage of me…killing innocents. Killing children. Charles and the X-men were my salvation. Before them I was stuck between a life with no memories and repressed rage. Those nearly twenty years that I lived until the X-Men found me were full of suffering and loneliness. What if it was like that for the century and a half I had already lived through? What if my life would´ve been filled with shit and sorrow? The last thirty years have been the best ones in my long life, except the past year. But now I have a reason to live even more, and that´s you."

"Huh?"

"Thanks to you I know what it feels like to be complete. To have a meaning and someone who really matters. A daughter like you was the push I needed to regain some will to live."

"Dad…"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey there guys. Sorry for the stupidly long hiatus. I was dying to write once more, but damn do things really got complicated with life and with college. Sorry. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought it was good for, you know, coming back and heating up with the story once more. The next chapter might take a little while, because I am going to write for my Zootopia fanfictions as well (which have a longer hiatus than this one)._**

 **tcsportsmed7: Hey! Here is some Logan and Laura after…quite a while. Thanks for being present through the story!**

 **Guest: I know that what Transigen did was illegal in Canada and the USA, but the kids were made in Mexican soil. I do get your point and you are definitely right, but they are being treated with Mexican patents, as Mexican products. Though the company is from the USA and they are trying to take the kids there, that isn´t illegal anymore. What they did to create them and oppressing them was the illegal part. Claiming back the patented product is just a company reclaiming its property. Though they can´t stay in the USA…but that part will come later on ;)**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Fuck off." Daken lashed towards the nurse that was trying to assist him, so he could start walking since the procedure. It had been one week since the blade had been merged with the mutant´s claws, making the recovery slower than anyone would have expected. "I don´t need your fucking help. I can walk by myself." The mutant kept moving slowly, his legs hurting him with every step he gave. The white coated man was still observing the development as he made notes. The he was met with the fiery gaze of the young mutant. "Why do my legs hurt? The Muramasa blade was merged in my hands, not my legs."

"Consider that the blade now does go in and out of your body, meaning it has direct contact with your blood stream, so the blood is probably adapting to the blade´s chemical constitution."

"You said that I would be fine in a week."

"I said that was the best case scenario. The Muramasa blade seems to be affecting your state. It will take more time."

"We don´t have time. We have to reach those assholes. We have to kill X-23 and Wolverine. I need them DEAD!"

"Sir…I don´t think we´ll be able to enter that Canadian mutant facility again."

"I don´t care. Once I´m fine we´ll go there and we will kill everyone if we need to!"

"But sir, that-"

"Do not fucking question me. I will kill everyone I need to kill to reach those two. I swear that they will not live long. I will end them both." The mutant started to feel the rage wailing up inside him as he imagined the two clawed mutants interacting with each other as a family, thing that made him mad. The white coated man sighed and left the room where Daken was recovering, thinking what he could do to avoid so many useless deaths by the hand of the teen. With confidence he marched towards his office, where he dialed a number and prayed for an answer, which came later on.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, it´s me."

 _Cabin_

Logan woke up, pain coming from his chest as he stood up from the bed. "Fuck." Groaning he walked through the room, searching for the pills that the veterinarian had given him. He took a pair, hoping that the part of his body that became numb would be his chest. A rotten smell entered his nostrils before he could even leave the room. As soon as he realized the smell was coming from him Logan went towards the bathroom, grabbing clean clothes and a towel on his way there. As he felt the water pass through his body, the pill started to work, only to numb his left shoulder. "Great." Logan passed his hand through his back, feeling the immense number of scars that were now there, as well as his chest, which looked like it had been torn apart and reassembled several times. Sighing the mutant continue showering, hoping that the warm water could bring him some comfort or at least ease the pain a little bit. Suddenly his chest ached even more than before, making him grunt and sit down, water still falling on him as he passed his hand over his chest. "Jesus, this fucking sucks. I can´t even take proper shower." He tried to stand up, but failed immediately as he fell to the wet floor. Sighing he just decided that he was going to stay there until the pain was bearable enough to get up and walk. Logan took this time to think about all the things that had happened to him, at least the ones he remembered of. And every single time the X-Men were present, he saw that it made him a better person. He learned too much from every single one of them, he couldn´t even believe it. Charles taught him to live, think and feel. Jean showed him that loyalty is an aspect of life that involves confidence and support. Scott showed him that being strong implies helping those who are not. From Rouge he learned honesty and friendship. From Storm…he learned how to love and care for someone even more than you care for yourself. The X-Men were his family, and he missed every single one of the. But now, he realized that everything they showed him was with him, in the form of an eleven year old girl. Laura brought out the best in him, and he realized it. He had never been as caring with anyone, not even Storm, as he has been with Laura. He sees in here everything that this world needs. Innocence, hope, kindness, strength, boldness and bravery. She is indeed the best thing that has happened to the damaged mutant, who finally found the strength to stand up. He turned the water of and dried himself up. He was just finishing changing clothes when he heard a knock on the door. He moved slowly towards the noise, which surprisingly didn´t wake Laura up, who was sleeping on the couch that was just outside Logan´s room. Slowly he opened the door a bit so he could see who was out there, only to find a delivery man with a box in his hands.

"Hi! Good morning."

"Morning."

"Is this James Howlett´s house?"

"…who´s asking?"

"I have a package for you."

"A package?"

"Yeah. It seems to be some medications."

"Who ordered them?"

"I´m not allowed to say that. If you´ll be kind enough I only nned you to sign this form and the package will be officially yours."

"…fine." Hesitantly Logan opened the door and signed the form that was given to him by the young man. Closing the door Logan went to the nearest table and opened the box, which indeed contained medicines, a note above the vast amount of containers.

 _Use them wisely Logan. –Caliban_

"Caliban. Even now you are helping me. How the duck do you know where I am?" As he questioned himself Logan missed the sound of Laura standing up from the couch and walking to be by his side. It was until she spoke that he noticed her presence beside him.

"¿Qué es so?"

"This?" Logan pointed to the box, to which Laura nodded. "Medicines."

"Medicines? Who sent it?"

"Caliban."

"Caliban? How does he know where we are?"

"Beats me. There´s also instructions on how to take them and how many."

"Will they make you feel better?"

"…I hopes o Laura. I really hope so." Logan grabbed the box firmly as something was bothering his mind. Something dark.

 _They will find us. They will find us soon._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry if the chapter is a little short, but it is the kick start of more serious things about to happen. And sorry if it took me a while to write. Been through some shit. So, I said in one of my Zootopia fanfictions that now I have a writing order. So, I updated Logan: After the end today, next one is Breaking Point and then Fluffy Stories. So, the next update for this fiction will come after I update Fluffy Stories. I hope it doesn´t take me that much time to update here. Well, I really thank you all for the amazing support you have been giving me through this fiction and I hope to see you soon guys! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

 **117: Thanks for the amazing support and those kind words! I hope you really keep enjoying the story so far!**

 **ArthurShade: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you! It will only get better!...I hope.**

 **guest: Thanks! I´m glad you are liking my story!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


End file.
